Entre Ambos tiempos
by Kaoruminamoto
Summary: [Yaoi/AU/OCxOC/Toothccup en segundo grado] Alex y Ryuu, ¿quienes son?, ¿de donde vendran?, solo saben que en luna llena todo se decide, dime Alex, ¿lo dejaras ir o lo acompañaras sin saber lo que encontraras? [Yaoi/UA/OCxOC/Toothccup en segundo grado]
1. Prologo: Nada interesante

**_Trama:_**

Mi nombre es Alexander, aun que me dicen Alex para abreviar, tengo 16 años y vivo en un tiempo comun y corriente, en verdad, lo mas emocionante de este tiempo, ademas de la tecnologia, es el ataque esporadico de algun desquiciado, en realidad me aburro mucho aqui, este tiempo no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo antiguo...

¡oh!, se estaran preguntando ¿Tiempo antiguo?, ¿Tiempo actual?, pues veran, es una cosa muy complicada de explicar... ¡que va! es broma, es lo mas sencillo del mundo, claro, si eres de mente abierta y no cuestionas mucho. Tengo la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, algunos lo llaman chronokinesis, es realmente bueno tener esta habilidad... claro, lo seria si yo la poseyera, puesto que, quien en verdad la posee, es Ryuu.

Ahora deben estar preguntandose quien es Ryuu, pues si quieres saberlo debes leer mi historia, y antes de que pregunten, si, sera aburrida en un principio, demasaido normal y cotidiana, pero eso cambiara a medida que les vaya relatando lo que sucede despues de que conoci a Ryuu.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero recalcar que puse esta historia en esta categoria por las menciones que se hacen más adelante, como tipos de dragón y personajes de la historia original, pero sera un Toothccup en segundo grado, o sea, si estaran de pareja pero eso se vera más adelante, ya que la pareja original son mis OC que se presentaran en esta historia, ya veran de lo que hablo, nos vemos abajo, bye ;)

* * *

_**Prologo: Nada interesante.**_

Pov's Alex:

Vivo en un pueblo alejado de la capital, ustedes imaginen cualquiera, de todos modos esto le pudo haber pasado a quien sea, era un día normal en mi escuela, claro, si por normal vez a todos tus compañeros con una aura de depresión al enterarse del examen sorpresa de la mañana. Ese día casi toda la clase reprobó, solo se salvaron, y me incluyo, 9 alumnos de los 45 que habían en el aula, como verán el profesor estaba muy feliz de tener tantos reprobados en clase.

Después de la hora de almuerzo, donde trato de escapar de mis admiradores, los brabucones, escuche algo muy interesante en la dirección, el único lugar donde un brabucón no querría pasar por dos sencillas razones: la primera era porque, aparte de la condicionalidad, se exponían a que llamaran a sus apoderados o los expulsaran. Y segundo, por la directora, a quien se le apodaba "La muñeca Chucky"... creo saber lo que están pensando, se imaginaran a Chucky con un aspecto un poco más... femenino, pues no es del todo errado, ella era algo rechoncha de cabello teñido chocolate, algo arrugada por el tiempo y las constantes cremas experimentales que, no solo borraban esas patas de gallo, si no que las recalcaban aún más. Lo que tenía de particular esa mujer era el miedo que impartía cuando estaba enojada, puesto que te sonríe de forma dulce para luego darte un sermón que ni tus padres te hubiesen dado en toda tu vida, claro, todo dentro del marco del respeto, era un colegio "evangélico"* según ella... bueno, lamento el desvarío, creo que encontraran mucho de eso en esta historia que estoy relatando, en fin, lo que escuche en su oficina fue algo que me dejo muy emocionado, sucede que, al ver que la clase a la cual asisto, habían reprobado casi todos los alumnos y, los que nos habíamos salvado, la nota más alta no superaba el 5/C/8*, en otras palabras, decidió con la directora usar un plan de recuperación, ya que, si el ministerio de educación se enteraba de este fallo, le pedirían al profesor alguna explicación y eso podría acarrear papeleo que "La Chucky" realmente quería evitar. Después de unos segundos en silencio, esta accedió a realizarlo, pasaron unos segundos y una idea volvió a quebrar el silencio que se había albergado dentro del lugar, esa idea fue aprobada y yo, antes de que me descubrieran, salí de allí a toda velocidad, daba gracias a los cielos no toparme con algún brabucón y haber almorzado algo ligero, ya que solo me quedaba una clase y luego a casa.

En cuanto llegue al salón, un par de minutos antes que nuestra profesora de lengua extranjera, llega la directora con el profesor, después de unos desvaríos de la mujer acerca del estudio y la religión, lo cual casi nadie puso atención, por no decir nadie, empezó con la noticia que yo había escuchado acerca del programa de recuperación. En otras palabras, ambos habían decidido que el día sábado, a las 8 AM, todos debían estar afuera del colegio con una mochila, cuadernos y lápices listos, ya que un bus nos llevaría hasta el museo de la capital, realmente yo me sentí fascinado, hacía mucho que quería ir a ese museo, nunca antes había ido a uno, bueno, si el museo de cera contara, entonces si habría ido a uno, pero como no es el caso...

Lo siguiente que supimos fue que, por ser un día no hábil, entiéndase que no está dentro del Lunes a Viernes, se deberá mandar una comunicación a los padres explicando el porqué de la decisión, la autorización y las cosas que debían llevar, además de que, por no estar dentro de las instalaciones, el alumnado podía usar ropa informal, en otras palabras, se podía ir como uno quisiera, además de tener en cuenta de que teníamos que llevar las credenciales del colegio. Después de un ¡Ha! colectivo, en el cual me incluí para no parecer más diferente de lo que ya soy, se entregaron las notificaciones y el papel de la autorización y, luego de aquello, se decidió que los chicos debían quedarse una hora más como compensación a las horas de estudio que se le fueron quitadas a la maestra, cosa que no agrado a nadie, en especial a la docente. Más tarde, una hora para ser exactos, la profesora decidió que era demasiado injusto recuperar esas horas y nos quedamos jugando al bachillerato, es algo fácil el juego, solo debes poner 6 columnas y en cada columna poner de título: Letra, Nombre o apellido, color o cosa, país o capital, nombre de artistas y nombres de marcas famosas, luego sub-dividir las columnas horizontalmente -o sea de lado- en 10 partes y en cada parte colocar el dato pedido con la letra asignada, así pasamos jugando y ganando decimas -puntos bases- para alguna prueba o trabajo a futuro, claro, solo el primero que dijera, "Stop" y tuviese todos los datos buenos se los ganaba, era divertido y a la vez era una forma de ver como los brabucones se enfurecían por lo lentos que eran.

Así cuando paso la hora de clases nos íbamos directo a casa, el problema de este trayecto es que vivo, por lo menos, a 5 manzanas -algo así como 50.000 metros cuadrados- de la escuela cosa que, para los brabucones, era una presa entre comillas "fácil", puesto que no se lo hacía tan sencillo el rastrearme. A penas salimos de allí fui a otro colegio para distraerlos, me mezclaba con los otros estudiantes y listo, ya me deshacía de ellos, y ¿cómo lo hacía?, fácil, los de este otro colegio eran chicos y chicas altos/as, por lo cual, al ser también alto, me camuflaje aba entre ellos. Después de vagar un poco en dirección a mi hogar, y asegurarme de que nadie me hubiese visto, decido apurar el paso. Todo iba de maravillas hasta que me mareo un poco, solo fue un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente como para escuchar la voz de alguien llamando a una chica. En cuanto me gire me di cuenta de que estaba solo, en otras palabras, mi cerebro había sufrido algún tipo de falla minúscula... o eso era lo que creí en ese instante. La cuestión es que seguí con mi camino hasta llegar a mi hogar, donde fui recibido por mi querido y mejor amigo... Canino, era un fox terrier enano... o bueno, lo seria si fuese la cría de una pareja de estos, ya que su padre era de esta raza y su madre era una mestiza entre pastor alemán y doberman, en otras palabras, mi perrito era un "Quiltro" -perro de raza mezclada o no pura-. Su nombre era Frederick, pero le decíamos Freddy de cariño, después de que mi canino amigo saltara sobre mí y empezara a lamer mi cara, le di de comer y entre a casa, en donde estaban mis abuelos, a los cuales salude y, pasando por dos retratos en el pasillo a los cuales saludo también me dirijo a mi cuarto. Se lo que algunos deben pensar sobre esto, ¿por qué saludo a esos retratos?, la respuesta es simple, mis padres son arqueólogos, y no, no murieron en una excavación, es solo que viajan mucho y nunca pasan en casa, por lo cual mis abuelos, por parte materna y paterna, decidieron cuidarme, estoy muy agradecido por ellos, ya que me criaron como un buen chico, bueno, no había forma de que me portara mal después de todos esos relatos de como educaban a los chicos antiguamente, ¿me creerían que lo más suave era darles una cachetada o una nalgada, mientras que lo más sádico que he escuchado, hasta ahora, era darles con cables pelados en las piernas o lanzarles cubiertos con filo a sus hijos?. Realmente no quería saber que era verdad y que no, por ende me he portado bien. Luego de llegar a mi habitación, empiezo a ordenar mis cosas para el día siguiente, me quito y doblo mi uniforme a la par que lustraba mis zapatos, me ponía otra muda de ropa y empezaba con mis tareas... si, ya lo sé, soy muy Nerd o ñoño para mis cosas, pero que creen que es mejor, hacer mi tarea o escuchar los frecuentes desvaríos de mis abuelos, de cómo conocieron a algún artista famoso o de cuando fueron a la guerra o de cómo se enamoraron o, mi preferida, de cómo usaban los utensilios de forma meramente educacional y no solo cotidiana... ¿ahora entienden por qué solo me quedo haciendo tareas?.

Así pasaron 2 horas y ya era hora de cenar. Mis abuelos eran extractos con la regla de no ver televisión a la hora de comer, ya que, de esta forma, se podía conversar jovialmente dentro de la cena... si claro, ellos solo me bombardeaban con preguntas del tipo: "¿cómo te fue?", "¿qué hiciste hoy?", "¿cuándo empezaras a salir?" y el infaltable comentario de mi abuelita Carmen, "¿cuándo traerás alguna novia o novio a la casa?", esta última pregunta era la que siempre me ponía nervioso, admito que me atrae una que otra chica del colegio, pero también me he fijado en los vestidores en otros chicos, realmente mi vida sexual -y mis hormonas- son un caos en algunos momentos de mi vida.

Después de responder todas las preguntas, si, también la última, seguimos comiendo la riquísima crema de garbanzos de mi abuelita maría, después vino el asado alemán de mi abuelita Carmen y, finalmente, el postre sorpresa de ambas. Una de las cosas que tenían en común mis abuelas era el hecho de que amaban la cocina, y luego de darse algunos consejos de cocina se hicieron buenísimas amigas, incluso probaron crear recetas diferentes a las tradicionales, aún recuerdo cuando nos dieron de comer lengua de cerdo a las brasas... solo diré que mi abuelo paterno aumento, por lo menos, 4 kilos esa noche, el muy suertudo tiene una extraña enfermedad que le hace perder el sentido del olfato cada cierto tiempo, por ende, el sentido del gusto también, cosa que aprovechamos con mi otro abuelo para darle parte de nuestras... lenguas por así decirlo.

¡Ah!, estaba olvidándolo, les presentare a mi familia, en primer lugar están mis abuelas o "abuelitas" como les suelo llamar, de parte paterna esta mi abuelita María Glafira, es alta y de cabello azabache, su piel es de color canela oscuro, para sus 55 años de edad aun no le salen canas... eso o la pintura que usa es realmente buena. De la parte materna esta mi abuelita Rosa del Carmen, o abuelita Carmen como le decimos, tiene 67 años y créanme, pareciera tener 57 eternamente, es algo bajita y con un permanente realmente permanente -caiga en la redundancia- pero incluso después de bañarse, su cabello sigue intacto, es realmente increíble, si les cuesta imaginarlas pues se parasen a, mi abuelita María, Whoopi Goldberg y mi abuelita Carmen a Imelda Staunton, o mejor conocida como, "Dolores Jane Umbridge", si lo sé, pero es lo que se me asemejan al verlas. Después vienen mis abuelos, el de parte materna se llama Eustaquio, tiene 67 años, además de que tiene un mostacho que me recuerda a Richard Griffiths, o su personaje "vernom Dursley" y mi abuelo paterno se llama Richard y tiene 66 años y si, se parece, solo en lo físico, a Richard Nixon... aunque un poco más viejo y menos narigón y finalmente, pero no menos importante, esta mi perrito amado, mi querido Frederick, tiene 4 años de edad y es tan alto como el porte de una cama a ras de suelo, es una ternurita.

Después de la cena cada uno lavo su propio plato y utensilio, es divertido ver como hacen una cola para esperar el fregadero y usarlo, mientras ellos lavaban yo les comente del sábado, ellos no pusieron objeción y, llevándose el papel, lo firman en la mesa mientras yo limpiaba mis utensilios de cena. Después de limpiar mi plato y servicio, aparte de entregarme el documento firmado, empezamos a jugar cartas, cosas que nos gusta mucho a los 5, luego de unas partidas de canasta, ladrón, pescador, la vieja, más de uno se llevó un golpe por lo sugestivo del nombre, y el 15, cada uno se fue a su habitación, eran ya las 10 de la noche, jugar cartas es muy divertido, estaba repasando las cosas que tenía en mi mochila e inmediatamente después de haberlo hecho, decido ir a dormir. Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana cuando despierto de un salto, había tenido una de las pesadillas más extrañas del mundo, ya que había soñado con que era una chica -no malinterpreten, dejen terminar- y un chico me besaba para luego saltar de un precipicio, eso no me había despertado, pero lo que si me despertó fue el rugido detrás mío de una criatura extraña, lo último que recuerdo fueron unos ojos amarillos y el caer del precipicio envuelto en fuego para chocar contra una piedra y despertar. Realmente había sido tétrico, pero ¿que había sido esa cosa que lanzaba fuego? ¿Y ese chico? ¿quién era? y ¿por qué se lanzó así al vacío?... además de que también estaba ese nombre... ¿quién era esa tal... Crystal?... no lo podía entender, pero había algo que claramente había deducido... ese chico... realmente besaba bien.

Fin Pov's.

Narrador:

Eran las 5 de la mañana y un hombre en el museo miraba con mucha atención un huevo gigante fosilizado, mientras este se movía un poco dejando ver una mueca de seriedad por parte del hombre. Este, tocando el huevo, empieza a hablar, como si el huevo en si le estuviera escuchando.

"falta poco" –comento a la par que tocaba la cascaron que estaba inusualmente caliente- "muy poco" –finalizo a la par que se marchaba y dejaba la sala.

Lo último que se vio fue el cascaron iluminarse unos segundos, mostrando la silueta de alguien atrapado adentro a la par que un sonido gutural se escuchaba de su interior antes de que esa luminiscencia se apagara y el cascaron se trizara un poco.

* * *

Evangélico: creen en dios y Jesucristo pero no en santos ni en la virgen.

C/5/7: depende del lugar donde lo lean, algunos sacan calificaciones entre el 2-7, el 5-10 y del F al A, solo supongamos que fue una nota media.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aqui, felicidades, realmente me gusto escribir este prologo, ya en los proximos capitulos se vera como realmente son algunos personajes y aun no estamos ni en la punta del Iceberg, nos vemos pronto y si pueden der algun Reviews y me dicen que les parece, debo recalcarles que esa historia sera YAOI! no trabajare con nada más que eso, si no te gusta pues para que lees baboso, si algo no te gusta entonces dejalo de lado, arriba en la parte izquierda esta el boton de regreso asi que Adiu!, si por el contrario, amas el yaoi, bienvenida seas, ya veras por que puse humor, si que te reiras con las aventuras que veras en esta historia ;)

Sin más que acotar nos vemos pronto, Sayon'nara~~


	2. Chapter 1: Ayuda inesperada

Bueno... nuevo capitulo espero les guste ;), y gracias a ALEXME.S por dar su punto de vista, me gusto mucho tu review, espero lo sigas leyendo ;)

Sin más aqui los dejo con este capitulo, y dire lo que siempre quise decir

"Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no es de mi autoria, si lo fuera ubiese dejado que Toothless calcinara a Astrid a la primera xD, todos los derechos son de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell -me creeran que encontrar los libros de ella es más dificil que encontrar un yaoi de este fandom terminado?-"

Nos vemos abajo ^^

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Ayuda inesperada._**

Alex Pov's:

¡UN INFIERNO!, así habían sido los dos últimos días antes del viaje al museo, con decirles que esos desgraciados me habían ridiculizado era poco. Les contare un poco lo que paso, era día jueves, me levante, me bañe, me cambie y desayuné con mis abuelos, cuando me estaba yendo sentí un nuevo mareo, pero esta vez escuche la voz de una chica, bueno, la risa de una chica, pero ¡no había nadie!, realmente debía ir a medico urgente o me volvería loco. Después de ese percance matutino decidí seguir con mi día, pero a penas pise la escuela me abordaron los matones del curso queriendo mi dinero para comprar alguna chuchería, agradezco que me den almuerzo en las instalaciones, ya que, de este modo, no dependo de tener dinero en mis bolsillos, lo que sí, estos bastardos me hicieron el día imposible, molestándose y burlándose de mí, no solo verbalmente, si no, de una forma brusca y muy poco amable. Ya en la hora del almuerzo, en donde me escape para comer tranquilo, estos malnacidos me esperaban en la sala, en donde intentaron agredirme físicamente, y revente enojado, al líder lo hice pagar por todas y cada una de las bromas que me hizo, con decirles que tuvo que entrar el profesor y tres auxiliares para evitar que siguiera matando al malnacido, que sea pacífico y no me guste pelear era una cosa, pero hasta buda tenía un límite y ese desgraciado sobrepaso el mío, quizás era más músculos que yo y más alto, pero yo… tsk, con solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre, en fin, quizás no sea el alumno ejemplar que el colegio busca, pero nunca me había metido en problemas, así que solo fue una anotación a la par de una amenaza verbal. Luego de eso fue todo un cuchicheo lo que se escuchaban a mis espaldas, realmente estaba enrabiado, y no era para menos, ya que los rumores eran una tanda de mentiras. Cuando llegue a casa note que mis abuelos me veían con reproche, al principio me irrito, pero luego el ambiente se relajó al escuchar como mi abuelo Richard comentaba que los jóvenes de hoy en día debían mantenerse fuertes y no dejarse pisotear por nadie ni que te pasen por encima, esas eran una buenas palabras, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de casi haber matado a golpes a un compañero. Después de eso, en la noche, llegaron los padres de ese estudiante pidiendo una explicación, yo se las di con toda la verdad, pero no me creyeron, el hijo de mamá les lavó el cerebro para que no me creyeran en absoluto, pero tenía un as bajo la manga, les comente sobre las cámaras de seguridad que habían en las instalaciones, que mañana fueran al colegio y les dejaran, les exigieran, verlas, de esta forma se quedaron tranquilos, pero aun así me amenazaron. Solo paso una hora para que mi casa fuera bombardeada de piedras, pero solo fueron algunas, ya que mi abuelo Eustaquio saco su rifle y disparo a quema ropa, no sé si les haya dado, pero pido que así haya sido.

Al día siguiente desperté y lo primero que encuentro fue que, a la entrada de mi casa, había una pequeña trampa, una bolsa llena de mierda colgando de afuera, realmente estos monos bastardos me sacan de quicio, haciendo un par de malabares logre quitar la trampa y botar la bolsa a la basura, pero habían unos desgraciados esperándome afuera, con decirles que salí ileso sería una mentira, ya que traían armas corto punzantes, me rasgaron el uniforme y parte de mis brazos, manos, torso y cara tenían sangre, aunque ellos quedaron peor. Quizás estén pensando que soy un chico muy fuerte y que puedo con todos, pero la verdad no es tan así, ya que guardo un oscuro secreto familiar, se los contare, pero ninguna palabra a nadie, ¿vale?, pues bien, yo tengo una patología única y muy extraña por parte de mi madre, cuando los niveles de estrés, cansancio y/o enojo llegan a cierto punto mi cuerpo empieza a moverse solo y pierdo la noción de lo que hago, entro en un estado de ira incontenible y exploto en un baño de sangre, literalmente, con decirles que una vez mate a un perro por atacarme, menos mal y era de la calle, pero aun así me da remordimiento recordar esa escena, el no merecía morir, pero él solito se lo busco. En fin, cuando acabo la pelea me di cuenta de que estaba apuntándole al cuello a uno de esos malandrines con su propia navaja, quizás fue suerte o mala fortuna lo que me seguía pero termine clavándosela en el brazo, no tenía intenciones de matarlo, pero eso no significa que no le deje una linda cicatriz para recordar con quien se mete. Ya cuando llegue a clases las inspectoras se horrorizaron y me llevaron a la enfermería, yo me sentía bien, hasta que me quitaron la ropa y note como algunos cortes eran más profundos que otros, eso me enojo un poco, pero intente controlarme, no quería atacar a un inocente sin querer. Así llamaron a mis abuelos y me dejaron el día libre para que las heridas sanaran y he aquí otros de mis secretos familiares, esta vez de parte de mi padre; todo el linaje, por parte paterna, tienen una cicatrización, por poco menos, instantánea, con decirles que a la hora de la cena, ya todo estaba cicatrizado. Así pasaron mis dos días de mierda, como deseo desaparecer para que no hayan más problemas, es como si la mala suerte me siguiera. Así me fui a la cama pensando en estas cosas, pero antes de caer totalmente rendido volví a escuchar la voz femenina pero esta vez era algo dirigido para mí, por que escuche claramente como decía "ya pronto acabara", eso me dejo perplejo unos segundos antes de caer totalmente rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya eran las 7 AM del sábado y ya estaba listo para irme a la escuela, créanme, ni si quiera yo deseo ir pero así son las cosas. Cuando salí de casa todo era normal, nada fuera de lo ordinario, aunque me fui con mucho ojo, con esos desgraciados nunca se sabe. Camine todo el trayecto a la escuela y, cuando llegue, ya estaban casi todos mis compañeros de curso… hablando sobre cierto tema que me pone tenso. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y el bus llego, todos subimos, pasaron lista y nos pusimos en marcha. Al ser el nuevo antisocial del curso y, por petición del profesor, me senté solo, era mejor estar en soledad que rodeado de inocentes, sí, me considero una especie de bomba de tiempo, en cualquier momento y ¡BOOM! Ya hay heridos, en fin, ya era momento de bajar del bus, me pongo mi credencial y empecé a caminar con todo el rebaño. Cuando llegamos a la mitad del museo, el profesor encargado, empieza con las reglas, el trabajo consistía en realizar un informe sobe cualquier área del museo, debía contener, a lo menos, 15 nombres de todo lo que se exponía y, la peor parte de todas, quien no lo hiciese reprobaría la materia, ya que el trabajo equivale al 60% de todas las notas, en otras palabras, te salvabas o te hundías, así que, haciendo gala de mi habilidad para desaparecer, me fui antes de que algún flojo me pida ayuda, aunque, pensándolo bien, no creo que eso fuese necesario. Estaba vagando por entre las salas cuando escucho nuevamente esa voz femenina, empiezo a creer que mi lado femenino se está desarrollando en mi cerebro. Escucho un leve susurro diciendo algo así como "ayúdale", y solo escuchaba ese susurro cuando pasaba por algunos lugares y, viendo un mapa me di cuenta de que me estaba guiando por el lugar, cuando al fin llegue al final del recorrido, en donde la voz de mi cabeza finalizo diciendo un "por favor" me di cuenta de que estaba en la zona nueva del museo, un lugar que no se abriría hasta finales de año. Así que, mirando que nadie me viera, me metí de colado a ese lugar. Menuda sorpresa me lleve al ver que el tema de esa nueva sala era de dragones, realmente me llamo la atención y, sacando un bloc de notas empezó a anotar nombres y datos de estos extraordinarios seres. Cuando estaba llegando al final encontré algo que me llamo la atención. En una esquina había un hombre mirando un huevo fosilizado, pero este resplandeció y el huevo se rompió, dejando una capa algo gruesa de humo, eso fue lo último que vi antes de escuchar unos ruidos extraños y esconderme.

Fin pov's Alex.

Narrador:

El huevo se había empezado a mover hasta que la pequeña fisura se abrió más y, finalmente, el huevo se rompiera, una densa cortina de humo salió del huevo y una silueta se dejaba ver. En ese instante, el hombre frente al huevo fosilizado empieza a hablar.

"ya pasaron 1000 años" –comento con seriedad.

"Tsk" –se escuchó en la cortina de humo.

"ya sabes a lo que vine, así que no intentes escapar" –ordeno a la par que extendía sus manos- "sabes que ella ya no existe" –finalizo mientras empezaba a recitar algo en una extraña lengua.

"no… entrare…" –comento el ser entre el humo mientras algo se iluminaba.

"Modus of obsidendi milibus anni" –recito a la par que un sello verde se posaba a sus pies y unas cadenas ataran a una sombra de la cortina de humo- "Inclusit" –finalizo para que las cadenas volvieran al huevo fosilizado y un nuevo cascaron reaparecía.

"¡CRYSTAL!" –se escuchó antes de que el huevo volviera a cerrarse.

En ese instante el huevo volvió a iluminarse para dejar ver una figura atada en cadenas. Mientras que el hombre frente al huevo suspiraba y se retiraba comento algo al aire que nadie escucho, o eso creía el, ya que cierto chico estaba oculto escuchando todo lo que había pasado.

Fin narrador.

Alex Pov's:

¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?!

Primero el huevo se abre, luego se escucha como alguien dice algo en, lo que creo que fue, latín y algo volvía a ser encerrado en el huevo para, finalmente, comentar algo de que no tenía otra alternativa. ¡Dios!, me acabo de meter en algo realmente peligroso. En cuanto noto que la puerta se cierra, salgo de mi escondite y veo el huevo, este se miraba normal, pero se sentía un poco caliente la cascara, aun parece algo frágil y, lo que me sorprendió de sobremanera, era un grito minúsculo que venía de este y, en cuanto toque el cascaron, este estaba realmente caliente, casi me queme la mano, pero aun así decidí ayudar a quien estaba adentro, no sé por qué lo hice, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo. Tome uno de los barrotes de metal que estaban con una línea de terciopelo, de esas mismas que están en los bancos y le di un fuerte golpe, al principio no pasó nada, pero luego note como el huevo se movía, seguí intentando, uno, dos, cinco, hasta diez golpes y el cascaron aún no se rompía, pero se notaban las ligeras fisuras que había provocado, solo unos golpes más para que este se abriera al fin, no estaba seguro del porque estaba tan desesperado por abrir esa cosa, pero tenía que darme prisa. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que quedara cansado, esa cosa aún no se rompía y no podía perder mucho tiempo, así que, decidí hacer lo que alguna vez me dijo mi madre, me concentre todo lo que pude, sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a arder, me concentre en todos los malos tragos que había pasado en mi vida y entre en un estado de inconsciencia, en donde todo era oscuro, en otras palabras, entre en ese estado de agresión irracional, espero que con eso el huevo se pueda abrir. En ese instante ciento unos fuertes dolores en mis brazos y luego de eso uno en mi cabeza a la par de algo caliente en mi cara. Eso fue lo último que sentí antes de quedarme en esa oscuridad, tal parece que mi cuerpo sufrió algún tipo de daño que quedo completamente fuera de combate, solo espero que no pase nada malo.

Fin pov's Alex.

¿? Pov's:

¡Libre!, al fin soy libre, no sé cómo, pero alguien me rescato. Volví a ser encerrado en esta prisión por ese mago bastardo, ese malnacido me ha tenido encerrado aquí todo un milenio, no entiendo cómo ha vivido tantos años, aunque siendo un hechicero tan poderoso como para encerrarme no se le hubiese sido difícil hacer un hechizo de inmortalidad y juventud eterna. En cuanto volví a ser encerrado escuche como alguien se acercó, yo solo escupía fuego tratando, en vano, de romper esta ridícula prisión, eso hasta que escuche unos golpes, alguien estaba intentando romperla desde afuera y yo, ni tonto ni perezoso, empezó a escupir más fuego, no puedo permitir que me vuelva a encerrar otros 1000 años, no me quiero quedar aquí por toda la eternidad. Así que escupía fuego con todo lo que podía, hasta que los ruidos cesaron, realmente me desespere, quería escapar y, quien fuese que me estaba ayudando se estaba rindiendo, no soy de los que les gusta agradecer las cosas, pero juraba que, quien me sacara de aquí, tendría mi eterna gratitud y fidelidad, lo protegería, quizás algo sobre-exagerado pero quería salir de esa prisión, no fue hasta que escuche un ruido mucho más fuerte que salí de mi trance y entonces vi como las paredes se rompían un poco, el sello se debilito, ahora es mi oportunidad y, acumulando todo el fuego que podía almacenar, lo envié en forma de una bola de fuego y entonces sucedió, las paredes se rompieron y al fin me libere y ahora podía irme de ese lugar que tanto tiempo me había encerrado, en eso me fijo de alguien en el suelo, boca arriba, se trata de un humano, macho, de unas 14 o 16 primaveras, de cabello color madera clara largo de la parte de adelante, casi tapando un ojo, piel canela clara con un poco de pecas, nariz respingada y un cuerpo delgado y, como esta estirado en el suelo, puedo notar que es alto, quizás de mi altura o un poco más bajo, en eso siento como alguien se acerca, estaba por irme pero algo en ese chico me hizo detenerme, no puedo dejarlo aquí o algo malo pasaría y, desplegando mis alas, tomo al chico noqueado y alzo el vuelo, para ser un macho pesa realmente poco, además de esas facciones algo delicadas e infantiles no ayudan mucho a pensar en el como una potencial amenaza, pero si me ayudo, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, a pesar de que son unas criaturas realmente torpes e inservibles, claro, hay excepciones como hace milenio y medio, unos tales _berserkers_, esos sí que eran guerreros formidables, insensibles y brutales, cosas que un dragón como yo admiraba y respetaba. En fin, este chico me ha liberado y ahora cuidare de él hasta que mis fuerzas vuelvan, el problema con estas cadenas es que me quitan mis poderes hasta la primera luna llena, en donde mi poder llegará a su apogeo, solo necesitare esperar un poco para poder reunirme con ella, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Fin pov's ¿?

* * *

Lamento las faltas ortograficas, aun con el diccionario del Word se me escapan algunas palabras o me cambia otras XD

Nos vemos pronto y dejen sus comentarios, los quiero, Byeee ;)

PD: esta historia si sera yaoi, pero no se lo pondre facil al dragón XD.


	3. Chapter 2: Convivencias 1

Hola chicos, aqui de nuevo con dos capitulos, espero les gusten y lamento la demora, como sabran estas fechas son muy ocupadas xD.

Ahora a lo que veniamos, en este capitulo veremos como Alex conoce a cierto personaje que hara que su vida de un giro de 720 grados, espero les guste y el otro... pues es un pequeño regalito que les hare a las fanaticas del Lemon y el Lime ;) no es necesario leerlo, pero si quieres reirte un rato te lo recomiendo ^^.

* * *

Cabe Recalcar que los personajes, la trama y el mundo son mios, lo unico que tomo prestado son nombres, lugares, fechas e información de Cressida Cowell, más adelante ocupare sus personajes un poco, nada más ;).

* * *

Advertencias: Este fic puede contener, de ahora en adelante, Lenguaje Soez -Palabras fuertes, garabatos y maldiciones-, Doble sentido, Sexo Implicito y Explicito entre hombres, uso de armas de fuego, violencia extrema, ponis cayendo del cielo envueltos en fuego cantando Heavy metal [?], [Uso de sustancias ilegales... a no, eso no, solo lo hace el escritor eweU] y una sarta de cosas más, ante advertencia no hay engaños, leelo bajo tu propio riesgo ;)

* * *

Capitulo 2: Convivencias #1

Alex Pov's:

¿Qué ha sido lo más raro que te haya pasado en la vida?, piénsalo cuidadosamente. Quizás, algunos, piensen en algún trauma o en un perro de tres cabezas o un cerdo volador o, mi favorita, unicornios morados cayendo del cielo envueltos en fuego cantando heavy metal… si, esas son cosas raras y bizarras que uno nunca creería, pero lo que estoy pasando ahora, créanme, lo supera… ¡ah!, no me creen, ¿verdad?, pues ahora se los cuento.

Imagínense en su deliciosa cama, estando dormidos pacíficamente y estar abrazando un oso de peluche gigante para dormir, ¿es extraño?, un poco, pero es realmente cómodo. Pero en vez de esa hermosa imagen, ahora piensen en mí, siendo abrazado posesivamente por un chico de cabello negro, tipo melena, piel bronceada, un rostro muy varonil y sensual a la vista y un cuerpazo de muerte, quien duerme pacíficamente mientras su cola me acerca a su cuerpo desnudo, sus alas me cubren como segunda manta y escuchar su… corazón… rítmicamente… [Silencio]

¡PERDON!, como decía, ¿creen que haya algo más extraño que eso?, la verdad lo dudo, además de que él es un total desconocido para mí, pero se lo debo, el me salvo en el museo, realmente fue un giro muy extraño y… les cuento algo… ojo; que luego lo negare hasta la muerte, pero… realmente me gusta este contacto… ¡NO ME LLAMEN PERVERTIDO!, es solo que… de los pocos abrazos que he recibido en mi vida, este se siente tan sobreprotector, cargado de tanto sentimiento… como si el en verdad no me quisiera dejar ir… si, sueno peor que una novela romántica barata, pero así me siento, no juzguen… ¡Bah!, ya que, son recién las 4 de la mañana, creo que volveré a dormir en los brazos de este Ado…dragón pose…chico se…solo volveré a dormir y punto… ¿ah?, ¿quieres saber cómo llegue a esto?, te pica la curiosidad ¿verdad?, mmm… ¿te lo digo o no te lo digo?, fufufufufufu, es tan hermoso tener el… ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTA ROZANDO LA PIERNA EN ESTE PUTO MOMENTO?!, es algo "GRANDE", algo húmedo, "CALIENTE" y… ¡SALTO!, ¡DIOS MIO!, ¡ESTA COSA ME VIOLARA LA PIERNA!, ¡AYU…! [Se lo piensa mejor]

Les contare como paso todo esto, primero que nada recordemos un poco lo último que sucedió ese día, primero fuimos al museo, yo me escape a la nueva zona de dragones, que no abrirían hasta finales de año, luego escucho algo de magia y finalmente libero algo que estuvo encerrado, por lo que me conto, 1000 años dentro de esa cosa. Luego de un par de horas desmayado, si soy patético, tan fuerte y un golpe me deja fuera de combate por horas, en fin, como estaba contándoles, luego de esas horas desmayado, al fin despierto, pero no estaba en el suelo del museo… bueno, no técnicamente en el suelo-suelo, si no en el tejado de este, y eso que el pinche museo no es d pisos, si no, de por lo menos, 6 pisos, es algo raro, solo tienen 3 pisos abiertos al público y ¿los otros 3?, nadie sabe. En fin, sigamos, me desperté desorientado y lo primero que noto es la corriente del lugar y los ruidos de autos y otros medios de transporte contaminando la capa de ozono, en ese momento, ese preciso momento en el cual estas entre la razón y la inconciencia me llega todo de golpe y, en menos de un segundo ya estaba parado en el tejado con un vértigo horrible, odio las alturas si no tengo nada de que a sujetarme, pero luego de unos segundos lo veo, un chico de cabello negro tipo melena, piel bronceada, cosa rara si ha estado encerrado tantos años pero así está el, con ese cuerpazo bien marcado y ese pedazo de ¡YA ME ESTOY DESVIANDO!, en fin, aparte de su… Anatomía, lo que más me llamo la atención, fueron esos ojos plateados cuan luna llena, realmente eran hermosos e hipnotizantes, claro, me hubiese perdido en esos ojos si no fueran por las evidentes alas plateadas, esos cuernos de su cabeza y esa cola terminada en punta, lo primero que hice fue lo que más de uno hubiese hecho… me acerca y toque sus alas… ¿Qué?, soy un chico curioso, en fin, note como se ponía algo tenso, pero luego se relajó al ver cómo le acariciaba sus alas, eran finas y estéticas, además de esa membrana delgada y que emitía un rico calor, como sea, ese chico realmente era muy atractivo de cerca, pero decidí detenerme, no por el precisamente, si no por cierta zona que estaba reaccionando en mi cuerpo, tal parece que eso le molesto, pero aun así me miró fijamente. Nos seguimos mirando con intensidad, ese chico realmente es extraño, es como una quimera, una mezcla de un… ¿dragón? Con un chico, aunque eso no le quitaba lo sexy. Después de un par de segundos decido hablar, aunque no sé si me entienda.

"¿hola?" –le hable normalmente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"…" –nada, era más que lógico que él no sabría… -"hola"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…!"

"¿estás bien?, te noto algo pálido" –sí, esa fue su voz, una voz muy sensual y masculina que me incitaría a derretirme en sus brazos, momento, eso es lo que hago.

"¡Si!" –respondo a la par que me separo de ese ejemplar de quimera, ¡DIOS!, este chico me matara de un infarto.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" –volvió a preguntarme mirándome de cerca, del pálido, creo, pase al rojo vivo, ya que él me miraba con mucho detenimiento y curiosidad.

"A-Alexander, pero me dicen Alex… para abreviar" –no me digas, si no le dices no se da cuenta, realmente tener a este tipo enfrente me deja más estúpido que Excel-Excel.

"que nombre más curioso, ¿Dónde estamos?" –pregunto nuevamente, parece sorprendido por todo este mundo.

"es-estamos en un museo de la capital" –comente algo sonrojado, esa voz es tan poderosa y jodidamente sexy.

"ya veo, de casualidad ¿no conocerás la isla del cuervo llameante?" – ¿la isla del quién qué?, si, es oficial, este chico quimérico no es de esta era.

"la verdad no, ¿de dónde es esa isla?" –pregunte algo inquieto, ese chico me pone los pelos de punta con ese tono sexy.

"mmm… no creo que la conozcas, ¿qué año es este?" –volvió a interrogarme mirando fijamente, como si tratara de escudriñar en mi alma, menos mal que tengo una inmunidad ante ese tipo de miradas, años de ser el bicho raro me han servido de algo.

"es el 2016" –comente algo incómodo, responder ese tipo de preguntas era algo hilarante y, a la vez, raro.

"ya veo, con que si fueron 1000 años, ese desgraciado sí que es fuerte" –comento al viento, mirando la ciudad, de perfil se veía mucho más sexi y ¡¿CÓMO QUE 1000 AÑOS?! este chico aparenta, por lo menos, 18 a 20 años como mucho y ¿ha estado tanto encerrado?, ¿Dónde están las arrugas?, ¿el pelo platinado?, ¿la voz deteriorada?, ¡¿Qué mierda significa todo esto?!.

"¿te-te refieres a ese tipo… el que dijo algo raro en latín?" –pregunte un poco sacado de onda, saber que este hombre tenía cerca de 1000 años me dejaba muy mal, podría ser mi abuelo… o tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara-[Etc..]-Abuelo, en fin, quien lo supiera me acusaría de profanador de tumbas.

"ese mismo, el desgraciado sí que se hizo más fuerte, pero, gracias a ti, soy libre y, como agradecimiento, yo me quedare a tu lado para protegerte de todo… por ahora" –comento mirándome profundamente, ese chico es ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿PROTEGERME DE QUE?! ese chico está loco, yo me puedo cuidar solito sin ayuda de nadie.

"puedo valerme por mi mismo, no necesito un guardaespaldas" –comente algo irritado.

"¿guardaque?" –se nota, por su tono de duda, que era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra, creo que debo ser un poco más arcaico a la hora de hablar con él.

"un guardia, un sirviente o un guerrero dispuesto a salvarme, no necesito nada de eso" –comente un poco más irritado, ese chico realmente me sacara de mis casillas.

"te vez tierno cuando estas rojo" –y ahora me hace cumplidos, ese chico es muy raro, mira que llamarme…

"¡DEJA DE DECIR COSAS QUE NO VIENEN NI AL CASO!" –decir que estaba rojo era mentir, por poco más y parecía una guinda, dioses, ese chico me matara de algo, de eso estoy seguro.

"no grites, eres peor que un _grito mortal_" –grito ¿Qué?, es oficial, este chico realmente es extraño con "e" mayúscula.

"¿Qué es eso?" –pregunte un poco interesado, bueno, si se trata de un dragón parlanchín que puede contarte historias de dragones, pues… ¡bienvenido sea!

"el _grito mortal_ es un dragón de color blanco y ojos rojos penetrantes, posee un límite de 6 tiros, tiene agujas por todo su cuerpo que puede lanzar a sus enemigos y su grito es capaz de aturdir a un dragón por unos instantes, los cuales, aprovecha para matar o escapar" –comentaba como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, pero con esta información me sacare un aprobado… creo.

"ya veo… ¿y tú?, ¿Qué raza eres?" –pregunte alegremente, saber de dragones me encanta.

"yo pertenezco a la raza de los dragones _Misterio_, los humanos de esa época no sabían de nuestra existencia, solo rumores, nunca nos dejábamos ver, no así como los _Furias Nocturnas_, esos dragones eran de nuestra misma familia, solo que ellos se especializaban en el ataque sorpresa, nosotros éramos pacíficos y nunca necesitamos de peleas absurdas, no como esos barbaros" –comento con cierta saña, algo me dice que esos _Furia nocturna_ eran de temer.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" -… ¿Qué?, no me pude aguantar la curiosidad, imagínense ustedes en mi posición, ¿creen que dejarían pasar la oportunidad?, yo creo que no.

"dragón" –comento muy naturalmente.

"¿dragón?" – ¿Es enserio?, es oficial, los antiguos no sabían nada de nombres.

"así es, ese es mi nombre" – ¿podrías dejar de ser tan sexi unos segundos?, es que no me puedo concentrar mirando esos ojos plateados que me desnudan el alma… [+18] – "Alex… Alex ¿estás bien?, estas todo rojo y babeas un poco" -¡WAAAAA!, como pude tener una fantasía erótica con este, este, ¡AGH!, Dios Mío sálvame del pecado.

"en, sí, estoy bien, solo me quede pensando en cómo le hacían tus compañeros para hablarse entre sí y llamar la atención del dragón solicitado" –comente muy seguro, lo bueno de mentir es que lo hago bien.

"eso era fácil, solo mirabas al dragón y lo llamabas, así este te miraba" –comento como si esa fuera la lógica absoluta del tema.

"ya-ya veo, pero… ¿no te gustaría cambiarte el nombre?" –díganme que eso lo pensé y no lo dije en voz alta.

"¿cambiar mi nombre?" –odio mi mala estrella.

"a-así es" – ¿por qué será que nos volvemos tarados cuando un chico sexi y bien formado esta frente a nosotros hablando?, uno de los más grandes misterios de la humanidad que nadie descubrirá.

"¿Cómo que nombre?" –pregunto el otro mirándome expectantemente, en verdad, esos ojos podrían devorarme cuando quieran.

"Ryuu" –comente en un suspiro, es oficial, me volví gay por un dragón. [Sin ofender chicos, yo amo a los gay, es solo una expresión]

"¿Ryuu?, ¿y qué significa?" –volvió a mirarme intensamente, si fuera chica, hace rato que me hubiera mojado, aunque creo que eso sería menos incomodo que una erección, pero que vergüenza.

"dra-dragón" –odio tartamudear, parezco una nena, ya chico, gobiérnate un poco.

"mmm" –pone una cara seria a la par que inclina su cabeza y cruza los brazos, parece una pose para pensar y, realmente, le sienta muy bien al condenado –"de acuerdo, mi nombre será Ryuu, de todos modos, es lo mismo pero en otro idioma, ¿verdad?" –esa pregunta fue lanzada con una sonrisa alegre y muy varonil, en verdad me está enamorando.

"si" –comente sonrojado, ya parezco semáforo descompuesto con solo rojo.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

[Silencio incomodo]

¡ODIO ESOS MOMENTOS EN DONDE NADIE DICE NADA!, realmente me exaspera, pero no importa, ahora es el hecho de que él, ese ser mitad dragón, me esté observando muy intensamente, como si me quisiera devorar. Las cosas pudieron seguir pero murieron en cuanto escuche unos gritos llamándome, ¡Diablos!, olvide la escuela y el proyecto, realmente me reprobaran. Ese chico estaba por decir algo, pero solo veo como se queja y cae de rodillas abrazándose, me le acerco y noto que su temperatura es muy alta, intente ayudarlo, igual pesa mucho pero hago el intento y lo llevo hasta los andamios y empezamos a bajar lento. Pasaron unos minutos para que ya estuviéramos abajo, realmente eran cortas esas vueltas. Cuando tocamos tierra me di cuenta de que ese chico seria blanco de muchas miradas y, abriendo mi mochila, le entrego unas prendas de vestir, ahora se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que tiene esas cosas en la mochila?, fácil, ser el blanco de tantas bromas me ha enseñado a ser precavido, por ende, le entrego esa muda y le ayudo a cambiarse, gracias a que sus alas eran muy elásticas pudo cubrirse el torso y la camiseta negra entro sin complicaciones, luego, con los pantalones, su cola hubiese sido un problema pero el chico solo la enrollo en su cintura, claro, como se notaba el bulto de atrás tuve que pasarle un polero algo largo para que no se notara, más tarde, sacrificando un gorro de lana, el cual era mi preferido, lo puse en su cabeza, simulando que los cuernos eran una decoración extra, al desgraciado se le veía jodidamente bien. Así, una vez vestido, lo deje reposando en un árbol y le dije que me esperara y, en cuanto llegue con el profesor, este me reprendió, pero cuando alzo un decibel más la voz, aparece el chico dragón frente a mí, como protegiéndome de una amenaza, la escena fue bastante rara, el profesor mirándole raro mientras "Ryuu" le gruñía con los cabellos algo erizados, podría jurar que en cualquier momento desplegaba sus alas, pero fueron mis compañeras quienes interrumpieron la escena, acosando al pobre dragón, realmente las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y eso que era el primer día, no se imaginaran como me fue después de ese día.

Fin Pov's Alex.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado y aun queda el Extra de este cap que lo subire ahorita en unos momentos, espero se rian harto y me dicen que tal y muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y dejan un comentario, espero no defraudarlos ;), nos vemos en el otro, Byeee~~~~


	4. Chapter 2-5: Extra n1: Lo que no se vio

Se estaran preguntando, que es esto?

pues la respuesta es simple, este cap nacio de la mera necesidad de dejar que mi mente dibagara dentro del mismo pontencial de la imaginación de un personaje trastornado por las hormonas que segrega el hipotalamo y [Bla-bla-bla]

* * *

[Traducción: El autor se fumo uno cabezón y mientras leia penso "por que no poner lo que Alex penso" y asi, imaginandose mil cosas salio esto]

* * *

Espero les guste y se rian un poco, nos vemos abajo ^^

Advertencias: Este extra contiene uso de lenguaje fuerte y sexo explicito, si no te gusta no lo leas, si te gusta... no haras demandas al escritor por sobredosis o adicción del producto ^^

* * *

Extra 1: "Lo que no se vio"

[...]

"así es, ese es mi nombre" – ¿podrías dejar de ser tan sexi unos segundos?, es que no me puedo concentrar mirando esos ojos plateados que me desnudan el alma.

Imaginación de Alex:

"¿no te gusta mi nombre?" –Pregunto acercándose a mi rostro- "si quieres podría cambiarlo, solo dímelo y hare lo que me pidas" –comento sujetando mis mejillas con ambas manos.

"Ryuu" –suspire por el toque de sus manos, son realmente tibias.

"por ti, mi amor, ese nombre llevare el resto de mi vida" –dijo acercándose a mis labios- "solo por ti, seré quien quieras que sea" –finalizo para besarme.

El chico dragón me besaba pasionalmente, mientras me abrazaba, pase mis brazos por su cuello y acaricie su cabello alborotado, derritiéndome en las caricias que él me daba en la espalda. Poco a poco sentía sus manos bajar hasta tomar mis nalgas y apretarlas deliciosamente, yo solo solté un suspiro, este chico realmente me esta calentado mucho. Luego me saca mis prendas superiores, para dejar mi torso desnudo, sentir la fricción entre ambos cuerpos era una delicia, ambos estábamos muy calientes por el acercamiento, aún más por sentirlo piel con piel. Él me tomaba y me besaba salvajemente, no quería que acabara, quería seguir hasta poder fundirme con él. Poco a poco sentía su miembro palpitar en mi estómago, era más alto que yo pero aun así esa sensación de algo creciendo abajo me estaba carcomiendo y, en menos de un segundo, mi mano bajo de su cabello y lo tomo, este solo respingo un poco, quizás fui un poco brusco pero ya no pensaba con naturalidad, solo me dejaba guiar por mis instintos. Empecé a masturbarle, poco a poco dejando que mis manos hicieran el trabajo y el solo gemía entre besos. El chico dragón empezó a masajear mis nalgas con más ahínco que antes, los dos empezamos a gemir, muy calientes por la situación, quería más, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, quería que me partiera, que se introduzca dentro de mí, quería mucho más de ese dragón, quería que fuera mío y solo mío. El solo gemía roncamente, hasta que el me miro con esos ojos platinados que me encantaban.

"estoy… por correrme" –comento cerca de mi oído, cosa que me estímulo y seguí con mi caricia aún más rápido- "Alex…" –susurro mi nombre.

Fin imaginación de Alex.

"Alex… ¿estás bien?, estas todo rojo y babeas un poco" -¡WAAAAA!, como pude tener una fantasía erótica con este, este, ¡AGH!, Dios Mío sálvame del pecado.

[...]

* * *

Pues... que les parecio? a mi me gusto mucho, xD, en verdad más de uno penso lo mismo, aun que lo hice bastante suave ya que si lo hacia mucho más fogoso el olfato de Ryuu lo hubiera detectado y preguntas ubieran volado, es mejor dejar un poco las cosas para que despues sea como una revelación xD.

Nos vemos en el prox cap que no se cuando sera, nos vemos Xauuu ^^

PD: algun Review? meresco? yo creo que si pero si ustedes creen que no... PAGUEN UN PSICOLOGO! -de donde salio eso? OwOU-

Nos vemos Byeeee ^^


	5. Chapter 3: Convivencias 2

Que ser esto?

Es un... SI!

es un capitulo!

decidi publicar dos cap de corrido, espero les guste harto este, ya tienen el punto de vista de cierto galan quimerico ;)

En este cap veremos lo que sucedio atravez de otros ojos ^^

Nos vemos abajo ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your dragon/como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertence, le pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cressida Cowell, ya que si fuera mio ya ubiese hecho que toothless se lo llevara a la cala y volvieran despues de una semana todos sudados, sucios e hiccup lleno de *censuraaaaadoooo* dragonil ^^ ;)

* * *

Advertencias: pues... primera vez que no tengo ninguna advertencia con algun capitulo, ya que este es bastante... tranquilo por asi decirlo, el proximo tendra advertencias, se que las aman ;)

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Convivencias #2_**

Pov's Ryuu:

Ese chico es curioso y extraño, pero me agrada, al menos no mostro tanto miedo como los otros al verme, es más, ¡LE TEME MÁS A LAS ALTURAS QUE A MI!, ese chico es único, incluso me toco las alas, a cualquiera le hubiera arrancado la mano, pero ese chico sí que tiene un tacto muy suave, me hubiera gustado que siguiera con ese pequeño masaje, pero en cuanto se detuvo me moleste, pero de todos modos no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada. Así empezamos una charla, ese chico realmente era único y muy raro, su cara cambiaba de color muy drásticamente como un _metamórfala,_ esas alimañas sí que eran escurridizas. En fin, seguíamos con nuestra charla, hasta que le dije que se veía tierno y empezó a gritar, luego empezamos a hablar de dragones, ese chico es curioso al igual que yo, es divertido enseñarle cosas del pasado. Luego llego la parte de mi nombre, la verdad, nunca he tenido uno, solo me llamaban dragón y listo, pero parece que eso no aplicaba para estos seres de carne, luego de unos segundos decide cambiar mi nombre, ante lo cual acepte, ahora me llamo Ryuu, creo que es un gran nombre, es lo mismo pero en otro idioma, según él. Así dio paso a un largo silencio, en cuanto estaba por decir algo me sentí mareado, ese maldito hechizo de nuevo, las cadenas han desaparecido pero aún me siento algo débil, el chico me ayudo a bajar de ese lugar en cuanto escuchamos que le llamaban, yo aún andaba sin esas pieles raras que los humanos llamaban ropa, no me sentía incómodo, pero el chico estaba rojo lava, era muy tierno. Luego de que me diera una de esas cosas llamadas ropa me dice que me quede en un árbol mientras el arreglaba las cosas, pero decidí seguirle. Menudo problema estaba armando ese viejo frente al chico, pero cuando noto que esta por alzar la voz, por instinto, me posiciono entre ambos, jure que le protegería y eso haría, usando uno de mis gruñidos de amenaza y erizando mi cabello le hice entender que el joven no estaba solo, las cosas se complicaron más cuando unas hembras se me acercaron, me empezaban a marear por todos esos aromas raros y más sus palabras, hasta que escucho una pregunta que me deja pensativo.

"¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?!" –había preguntado esa chica, yo no sabía que era eso, es muy incómodo hablar con ellas, no como ese chico, que era muy agradable y, hasta cierto punto, se me hacía familiar.

"¿novio?" –pregunto confundido, esa hembra estaba loca.

"ya sabes, estar juntos siempre, acompañarme a todas partes, no separarte de mí y que siempre me protejas, que dices, ¿sí?" –me comento muy ilusionada, yo realmente no quería protegerla a ella, solo quería proteger a Alex… pero si yo…

"Alex" –dejo de lado a todas esas hembras locas y me paro frente al chico que me mira entre avergonzado y, si mi vista no me falla, cosa que dudo, un poco de amargura, no sé por qué pone esa cara, ahora mira el suelo mientras me responde un "¿Qué?" algo serio, yo solo tome su mentón y le obligue a mirarme, esos ojos color dorado me gustan mucho, y acompañado de ese rojo en sus mejillas parece la vista de un atardecer, realmente bonito- "Alex… ¿quieres ser mi novio?" –se lo dije, de todas formas, creo, que es la forma adecuada para que me deje estar con él y protegerle, aunque no entiendo el por qué esas chicas le miran feo y el queda blanco como la nieve, realmente debe ser un pariente de esas alimañas escurridizas. Estas cosas son muy raras para mí, en el pasado todo era más fácil, solo debo esperar a la primera luna llena para poder irme, solo espero no conectarme… -"¡ALEX!"-ese chico se ha desmayado, está muy pálido, su corazón está muy acelerado y su respiración es baja, ¿Qué le pasa?, me está preocupando, no quiero que le pase nada, apenas y le pedí ser novios, aunque no tengo idea de lo que eso pueda llegar a significar. En fin, luego de que ese vejete se acercara y me lo quitara de los brazos, se lo llevo a una cosa metálica, estaba por entrar pero ese viejo se interpuso y me dijo que solo los estudiantes de esa escuela podían entrar, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que eso pueda llegar a significar, solo deseo saber cómo esta ese chico.

Así pasaron unos minutos antes de que esa cosa rara de metal empezara a moverse y yo, por instinto, empecé a seguirle corriendo, los primeros minutos fue fácil alcanzarles, pero aún estaba débil, por eso, entrando en un lugar poco concurrido me quite esas cosas llamadas ropas y emprendí el vuelo a una altura prudente, no muy bajo para que me vean ni muy alto como para perderlos de vista, debo admitir que esa cosa metálica es muy rápida, pero yo le ganaría si tuviera toda mi fuerza. Así seguimos un largo trayecto hasta llegar a una edificación muy rara, apestaba a humanos de todas las primaveras posibles, es muy raro esto, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que unos ancianos tomaron el cuerpo del chico, subieron a una cosa metálica más pequeña que la primera y se fueron, yo les seguí, no podía dejar que se me escapara, le hice un juramento y la palabra de un dragón es más sagrada que los dioses, solo hay una cosa más sagrada que la palabra de un dragón y esa era la pareja, si un dragón empieza una vida con su pareja todo pierde sentido y lo único absoluto es la vida y el vivir de su todo, algo que jamás experimente… o bueno, casi.

Al fin se detienen del largo trayecto y los ancianos bajan al chico aun dormido, realmente le debió pasar algo muy grave como para que no despertara rápidamente, en fin, vi como esos ancianos entraban, a lo que sería antiguamente, una choza familiar, ese lugar emitía un aura cálida que me incitaba a bajar, pero vi una cosa peluda que, por lo que puedo percibir, tiene los sentidos muy desarrollados. Estaba debatiéndome el cómo entrar, en eso noto como alguien corre una cosa, parecida a una piel, de un orificio con un cristal, yo solo me aleje un poco para salir del rango visual de esa cosa, pero solo abrieron el cristal y nada más, quizás el orificio no era muy grande, pero podía entrar si flexionaba mis alas, cosa no muy difícil, aunque si algo incomoda. Decidí esperar unos momentos para cerciorarme de que Alex estuviera solo, no quería que nadie más me viera, con esas locas humanas me he percatado que la sociedad de hoy en día es muy dejada a llevar con las apariencias, aunque admito que algunas tenían bonitos rasgos, pero prefiero a Alex, ese chico tiene muchas cosas que me llaman la atención, como lo delgado que es, su piel clara, sus ojos dorados, sus cabello largo y ese olor a cielo y sol que me recuerda mucho los vuelos calmados en el atardecer, ese chico era único y yo lo protegería hasta la próxima luna llena, donde podré volver a estar con ella.

Fin pos Ryuu.

Pov's Alex:

Mi cabeza, última vez que leo Eragón antes de dormir, juraría que hoy libere a un dragón mitad humano con físico de muerte y una dotada *eje* anatomía, realmente me pegue muy fuerte en la cabeza puesto que me duele mucho, aunque, lo último que recuerdo es una pregunta, algo así como ¿quieres ser mi novio? O algo así, realmente nada tiene coherencia en esta cabeza loca mía, en fin, al menos estoy en casa, se ve por lo oscuro de la ventana que es de noche, no sé lo que me paso pero estoy muy cansado, solo quiero dormir, intentare cantar esa canción que siempre me ayuda a dormir, en… ¿Cómo decía la letra?... así, ya me acorde:

**_Lacrimosa dies illa_**  
**_Qua resurget ex favilla_**  
**_Judicandus homo reus_**  
**_Huic ergo parce, Deus,_**  
**_Pie Jesu, Domine_**

**_Judicandus homo reus_**  
**_Huic ergo parce, Deus_**  
**_Pie Jesu, Domine_**

Mucho mejor, ahora sí quiero dormir tranquilo, esa canción me la cantaba mi mamá antes de dormirme cuando era casi un bebé, mi papá tocaba un arpa pequeña, parecida a los que tenían los querubines, realmente los extraño mucho, como desearía un abrazo de ellos, sentir esa calidez de que siempre me protegerían, justo como siento esa calidez ahora, como si ellos realmente estuvieran aquí y me dirían su típico buenas noches mi amor, realmente los extraño mucho, ahora me siento muy melancólico, pero esta agradable sensación de que alguien me está protegiendo me calma lo suficiente como para dormir, antes de cerrar mis ojos, por un segundo, jure haber visto un par de ojos grises, eso sí que es… ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACE RYUU EN MI CASA?! Y más importante aún, ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE ÉL COMO PARA ABRAZARME A SU PECHO Y DORMIR EN MI CAMA?! Y ¡DESNUDO!... ¡uf!, cálmate Alex, cálmate, todo tiene una explicación lógica… lo dudo, tratándose de ese dragón nada tiene más lógica que un demente, realmente Amo mi vida, ojala se haya entendido el sarcasmo.

"ry-ryu… ¿eres tú?" –no, es paquita la del barrio, en verdad chicos, estar en mi situación es un tormento para mi cerebro con tantas hormonas locas revoloteando en mi sistema.

"sí, soy yo" –respondió casi en un susurro- "¿te sientes bien?" –awww, que lindo, se preocupó por mí.

"s-sí, solo me dio una descompensación, nada malo" –si claro, si no supiera mentir, el me miraría con cara de "sé lo que hiciste, no mientas".

"¿des-con-que?" –se me olvidaba con quien estoy tratando –"como sea, es mejor que duermas, aun te noto algo débil" –me dijo abrazándome un poco más- "yo velare tu sueño, solo descansa" –me dijo a la par que cerraba sus ojos, parece que él está más cansado que yo.

"de-de acuerdo" –lo sé, lo sé, me parezco a Hinata Hyuga con tanto tartamudeo, que atroz.

"a propósito…" –abre sus ojos y me sonríe, no sé cómo lo sé, solo lo sabía- "cantas muy bien" –me comento para luego bostezar.

"gracias" –bien, al fin una palabra sin tartamudeo, ya me empezó a controlar- "entra a la cama, podrías resfriarte" –quien me diga pervertido es porque quiere estar en mi situación, a poco no ¿verdad?

"¿cama?" –pregunto nuevamente, ya me canse de eso, así que, haciendo que se parara, obviamente parándome yo también, abro las sabanas y le digo que se recueste entre las mantas, él lo hace y luego entro yo, aun sin luz se cómo manejar las cosas.

Lo último que sentí antes de dormirme fueron sus alas y brazos abrazándome, a la par que su cola se enrollaba en mi cintura, es algo raro, pero no me desagrada, me gusta mucho esta sensación.

Y así llegamos de vuelta al inicio, es raro como el destino actúa, quizás estaba destinado a encontrarle, pero otra parte me dice que solo fue suerte, la verdad, pensar en eso, solo me hace sentirme vacío, no lo sé, como si este dragón solo está conmigo por conveniencia, sé que soy un tonto y muy imprudente, pero no quiero que se vaya, no me pregunten el porqué de este razonamiento, solo sé que, si él se va, yo me sentiría realmente solo, además de que, por primera vez en mi vida, no soy catalogado como un monstruo o un bicho raro, sé que mi familia nunca pensaría en algo como eso, pero Ryuu es muy diferente a los demás, sé que me dolería más una palabra de él que un golpe, ¿será que me estoy enamorando?, es lo más probable, pero no me importa, de todas formas, siempre termino con el corazón roto, siempre tengo que sufrir, aunque no lo quiera, mi vida siempre me ha dado muchos golpes y he sufrido tanto que… lo siento, no quería aburrirlos con mis sentimentalismos, después de todo ustedes quieren saber que pasa entre ambos, no solo lo que pasa en mi cabeza loca, bueno, ya son las 5 y 15 de la mañana, dormiré un poco más, ahora solo siento la pierna muy caliente, pero ya se fue ese tronco que me apuntaba, si saben a lo que me refiero, ahora solo quiero dormir.

* * *

Desperté a las 9 y 40 de la mañana, realmente dormí muy bien gracias a Ryuu, ese dragón sí que me hizo dormir, pero ese sueño fue escalofriante, pues, verán, en mi sueño estaba en un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro ahora que recuerdo, solo se podía escuchar gotas de agua caer en un manantial, no al mismo tiempo, si no, una tras otra en un ritmo muy irregular, en cuanto intento dar un paso me doy cuenta de que mis pies tienen unos grilletes azules y mis muñecas unas rojas, en eso siento la presencia de alguien detrás de mí y me giro, unas cadenas sonaron por todo el lugar en cuanto hice aquella acción, luego vi a un ser encapuchado frente a mí, bueno, a unos pasos de mí, no se le veía nada porque tenía una capucha que le cubría el rostro por completo, este ser solo se acercó a mí, me abrazo y empezó a susurrar diciendo "no volverás a sufrir", "ahora mereces ser feliz", y lo que me dejo confuso fue lo último que había dicho "en la luna llena podrá viajar, acompáñalo y demuéstrale que tú eres su futuro, confió en ti Alex", con eso quede muy confundido, pero lo último que recuerdo antes de empezar a caer en un abismo negro fueron unos ojos muy particulares, de color agua-marina muy clara, casi trasparente y un nombre salió de mi boca, casi en un suspiro –"Crystal" –sí, con eso desperté y me encontré nuevamente con este dragón dormilón que no me soltaba para nada, es muy tierno, lo abrazo un poco más y una lagrima traicionera escapo de mi ojo derecho, ese sueño me había dado una respuesta muy clara, cuando sea luna llena Ryuu se ira a buscarla, esa chica de nombre Cristal, después de todo… ella debe ser la dueña del corazón de este dragón y yo… solo soy un amigo que le ayudara para que sea feliz, si me enamoro en el trayecto de esta aventura no me importa, si solo puedo estar con él y hacerlo feliz, me bastara para poder morir feliz.

"Alex, iremos a ¡¿MI NIÑO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!"-¡ABUELA!, ¡¿Cuál es el maldito fetiche de los mayores de entrar en piezas ajenas sin golpear?!

"A-abuelita, no-no es nada, lo juro" –si claro, ni el papa me cree esta.

"hay dios, dime que ese chico solo está soñando y que no hicieron nada pecaminoso" –em… ¿me repite la pregunta?

De todas las personas que pudieron entrar, tenía que ser justamente mi abuela Carmen, odio mi estrella, odio a este dragón jodidamente sexy y, sobre todo, ¡ODIO MI VIDA!

Fin Pov's Alex

* * *

Abuelita carmen... más de uno penso en dejarla tiesa como sus permanentes xD

realmente me agrada este personaje en particular, ya veran el porque más adelante, aun nos estamos conociendo ;)

Pues... que opinan, les gusto... lo odiaron? paso muy rapido muy lento quieren ver morir a Kenni -South Park- Más veces y más sangrientamente que de costumbre?

pues envien un Review y me dicen que tal, aah!, y otra cosita, la canción es, en efecto, de -Man, lala's Lullaby, es realmente hermosa *W*

tambien hice anotaciones de Eragón, Shippuden Naruto/Naruto y algunos animes y vocaloid -si sabes en que parte fue adivina, quizas ganes un premio ;)-

Pues... sin más que chingarles, nos vemos pronto, los quiero y envien sus Reviews, que realmente me animarian a seguir escribiendo, los quiero, Byeee~~

PD; el 24 fue mi cumple, me siento 1 año más viejo y a un damo como sho no se le pregunta la edad... [?]

Esop Peace~~~~


	6. Chapter 4: recorriendo el pueblo-ciudad

Primero que nada... HOLA LUCHO!

XD, okey, vasta de tonterias, me demore por que me habia quedado pegado en un capitulo, espero no les moleste, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia que tanto queremos... okey, okey, que solo yo quiero, mish! ahora todos se creen criticos xD.

En este cap veremos que pasa durante y luego de dormir con un dragón jodidamente sexi ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your Dragón/Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dreamworks -peliculas- y Cressida Cowell -libros-, ya que si fueran mios, habria hecho que toothless se devorara a Hiccup a la primera que lo viera sin ropa, ya saben a lo que me refiero ;)

* * *

Advertencias: Este capitulo puede contener lenguaje soez, situaciones sexuales leves y algo subida de tono, extorción y sueños rotos, se recomienda discreción con el contenido. El autor no se hace responsable por traumas, adicción, sindrome de abstinencia, depresión, hipertensión, hipotensión, muerte de animales u otros casos graves, tanto fisica como mentalmente, todo el dinero reunido por esta obra sera llevada directamente al bolsillo del escritor, que diga, sera para la beneficencia °-°U, gracias por su atención. [vamos, saben que me haman XD]

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: recorriendo el pueblo-ciudad.**_

Pov's Ryuu

Dormía muy plácidamente, esa roca suave era realmente acogedora, parecía un suelo volcánico por lo cálido y una pluma por lo suave, además de tener abrazado a este chico, quien me comparte su calor, es mucho mejor, desearía estar así por unas horas más, poder descansar como en años no lo he hecho.

Aún recuerdo cuando ese malnacido me encerró, eso había sucedido porque estaba cazando un jabalí muy gordo y apetitoso, entonces, en cuanto estaba por alzarme sobre este, ¡Zas!, sentí mi cuerpo entumecido, en eso siento una cosa que me rodea, parecía una serpiente, pero el olor la delataba, era una asquerosa anguila, estuve a punto de convertirla en carbón, pero un lazo de energía se posiciona en mi hocico, realmente estaba frustrado, en ese instante mire al frente y, lo que antes era un jugoso jabalí, ahora era un humano, un asqueroso humano que apestaba a magia, en eso, este sonríe y levanta su mano al cielo y habla en una extraña lengua.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a ser sujetado por muchísimas cosas metálicas, que después sabría que eran cadenas, que me arrastraban a una especie de cascaron, no quería entrar allí, tenía que salir lo más rápido posible, pero lo que dijo ese bastardo me helo la sangre -"está muerta" –solo dos palabras y deje de luchar, sentí como algo se rompía y mis fuerzas me abandonaron, intente gritar pero nada salía de mi garganta, estaba impresionado, asustado, enojado, iracundo y muy triste, esa había sido la respuesta que más me había dolido, mucho más que enterarme de la muerte de mi abuelo, aquel dragón sabio que vivió para criarnos y ahora había desaparecido. Así fue como me encerraron, pasaron un par de siglos para que despertara dentro de esa cosa, pensé que podría destruirla con mi aliento, pero no pude, es más, el fuego llegaba a rebotar. Pasaron otro par de siglos para que mi cuerpo empezara a molestarme, debo admitir que amaba mi figura draconiana, pero esta cascara era muy pequeña, así que, me concentre e hice lo que mi abuelo me había dicho –"concentra tu fuego en tu pecho y amóldala a la figura que quieras, por lo general, nosotros los dragones, podemos ser híbridos, pero solo podemos hacer el cambio 1 vez, una vez elegida la criatura no podremos cambiarla jamás, cuidado con lo que piensan, eso podría serles perjudicial"- eso había dicho y yo, por primera vez, aceptaba poder ser un hibrido, antes era muy orgulloso, pero el estar encerrado aquí, pues a cualquiera doblega, ¿no?, así que, me concentre, quizás algo pequeño para poder escapar rápido en cuanto esto se abra, así que me concentre en algún animal pequeño, como conejos, aves o zorros, pero en cuanto estaba moldeando mi fuego interno pensé en ese desgraciado del que me encerró, así fue como mi fuego se amoldo a la figura de un humano y, en menos de lo que me pude dar cuenta, ya era un medio humano, conservando mis alas, cola y cuernos.

La primera impresión que tuve fue gritar como condenado, me miraba y gritaba, ¿Qué esperaban?, ¿Qué saltara de alegría?, un dragón siempre es orgulloso, aun que baje su orgullo no hay mucho que hacer, después de un tiempo me calme, al menos, ahora, esa cosa no me apretaba, y era lo que más agradecía.

Pasaron muchas lunas a la par que aprendía nuevas cosas, como idiomas, el cascaron será muy resistente, pero dejaba entrar el sonido, escuchaba muchas lenguas extrañas que no conocía, otras más conocidas y la maldita voz de ese desgraciado, diciendo algo como –"XXX años, tranquilo"- me ponía los pelos de punta, saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me tenía vuelto loco.

Decidí aprender de lo que escuchaba, siempre me trasladaban de un lugar a otro, ¿cómo podía sentirlo?, será muy pesado esta cosa, pero se sentía el movimiento de un lado a otro. Después de llegar a lo que sería mi ubicación actual empecé a aprender el idioma, escuchaba a muchos hablando, hasta que escuche la voz de un cachorro preguntando muchas cosas, luego una hembra le respondía todas sus dudas, así pude aprender a hablar como esos humanos, si llegaba a escapar de aquí sería mucho más fácil pedir ayuda o asilo.

¡Demonios!, ahora tengo un problema, algo está tocando mi entrepierna y esta se endureció mucho, realmente nunca había sido de los que se provocan placer a sí mismo, pero debía admitir que era muy excitante, por inercia movía mi cadera para crear más contacto, no se de quien sea esa piel, pero es muy placentera, solo pensaba en las sensaciones hasta que, de pronto, una imagen apareció de golpe, haciéndome jadear, era el rostro de aquel chico, ese humano que me ayudo, la imagen de mi mente lo había hecho verse muy indefenso y, si mis sentidos no me fallan, incluso podía oler lo excitado que estaba, eso me motivo y seguía con mis movimientos, eso hasta que explote, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y una exquisita sensación de hormigueo me invadía desde la cabeza hasta los pies, realmente fue placentero eso, en fin, aún estoy dormido y mis brazos sienten un peso, haciéndome recordar cómo me había dormido en primer lugar y, solo por instinto, abrace más ese cuerpo al mío, haciéndome sentir muy cálido y, por alguna extraña razón, me daba la confianza necesaria para decir que quiero proteger este cuerpo que esta entre mis brazos, alas y cola, esto se siente raro, pero a la vez cómodo.

No sé cuánto tiempo quede en sueño profundo, por lo general soy de sueño ligero, como era de costumbre ya que, en una tierra llena de cosas peludas, gruñonas y luchadoras, no se podía descansar sin pensar en un hacha en tu cabeza o en tu cuello. Así que ahora volví a estar en ese letargo ligero, en donde podría mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que—

"Alex, iremos a ¡¿MI NIÑO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!"-Esa voz… no la conozco, ¿Quién estará gritándole a MI Alex?

"A-abuelita, no-no es nada, lo juro" – ¿Abu-que?, realmente me falta aprender más sobre el idioma, podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de Alex bajo mis brazos y alas.

"hay dios, dime que ese chico solo está soñando y que no hicieron nada pecaminoso" –no entiendo nada, realmente ¿Qué es eso de… pecaminoso?

"so-solo dormíamos" –escuche a Alex comentarle, aun tenso, quizás sea hora de abrir los ojos y ayudar a este chico.

"los quiero a los dos en 10 minutos abajo, sé que está despierto, así que muévanse si no quieren que yo misma los baje de la oreja, ¿escucharon?" –sentí como el chico solo cabeceaba- "más les vale" –se escuchó un golpe seco, como que alguien azotara algo y unas pisadas alejarse, en ese momento abrí mis ojos y mire al chico algo rojo, realmente se le ve bonito ese color en sus mejillas.

"¿porque a mí?" –Suspiro Alex a la vez que me miraba- "¿ya estas despierto?" –pregunto algo cortante, en realidad solo me senté, quitándole mis alas de encima y mirándole a la cara.

"si, ya estoy despierto" –le respondí de lo más normal, debo admitir que esa cosa es muy cómoda.

"tsk, ahora tendré que levantarme temprano para explicar por qué estás aquí, mis abuelos son demasiado sobreprotectores, solo espero que no estén muy-" –se detuvo de golpe al escuchar tres gritos, dos graves y uno agudo, en eso le veo ponerse como la nieve a la par que se quitaba estas cosas cálidas e intentara salir de la roca blanda, pero apenas da un paso y es sentado en la roca blanda como si fuese atraído a esta, lo intenta un par de veces más con el mismo resultado, eso hasta que me mira fijamente- "¿podrías devolverme la cintura por favor?" –me comento algo rojo y enojado, realmente es tierno, aunque no entendí esa frase creo saber a qué se refiere, así que, quitando mi cola de su "cintura" lo veo pararse y tomar ropa pero se detiene al mirarse su pierna, la cual tiene algo blanco, seco, pegado y su aroma es parecido al… -"¡DRAGON DEGENERADO!, ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI PIERNA MALDITO VIOLADOR!" –ahora me grita a todo pulmón, realmente se parece a los **_Gritos mortales_** no sé cómo no quedo aturdido por tamaño grito.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" –le pregunte confundido, lo admito, si me dejo desorientado ese grito.

"tu…tu…tu… ¡Maldito Dragón!" –grito de nuevo mientras veía ponerse unos pantalones algo cortos, hasta las… ¿rodillas?, de color madera y una ¿pollera? Sin esas cosas que están en los brazos… ¿mangas?, de color prado oscuro.

"eres muy ruidoso, en verdad, ¿de dónde sacas tanto pulmón?" –pregunte levantándome, dejando ver todo mi cuerpo desnudo.

En ese instante el chico me miro como si fuese un pedazo de carne, incluso se le escurría la baba, pero eso solo fue unos segundos antes de que reaccionara y me pasara unos pantalones, los cuales me puse enrollando mi cola. Después de ese momento empecé a seguirlo, bajamos, lo que él me dijo que eran, las escaleras y llegamos al piso de abajo, atravesamos un pasillo con dos cosas coloridas que el saluda y llegamos donde habían 4 ancianos, dos hembras y dos machos, realmente sentía el clima hostil y podía olfatear el miedo en Alex, por lo cual, por instinto, me posiciono frente a él y empiezo a rugir, estirando mis alas y erizando mi cabello, realmente sentía la necesidad de alejarlos de lo que me pertenece.

"abuelas, abuelos, les presento a Ryuu, y por lo que pudieron escuchar, si, es un dragón, o bueno, un ser mitad dragón y mitad humano, lo rescate en el museo" –dijo nervioso mientras me presentaba, entonces baje la guardia y le mire confundido, ¿acaso no estábamos en peligro?

"no te creo, que demuestre que es un dragón" –comento ese anciano, en eso le mire fijamente y deje salir un poco de fuego de mi boca, claramente le asuste, pero dejo despejada la duda de mi existencia.

"¿y que hace aquí?, ¿no debería estar en libertad o algo así?" –pregunto esa anciana bajita, quien me miraba con suspicacia.

"pues… cuando lo libere me dijo que se quedaría conmigo para protegerme y…" -¿Por qué te quedas callado Alex?, será mejor terminar lo que el inicio.

"y luego le pedí ser novios, a lo cual el acepto" –dije muy naturalmente, aun no sé qué significa pero me gusta como suena.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¿Qué?" –pregunte por que ellos me miran como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, como un **_Cremallerus_** o algo así.

"Ryuu… siempre eres el menos oportuno" –me dijo golpeándose la cara, eso podría dejar una marca.

"¿Ryuu cierto?" –pregunto una anciana de piel oscura, ante lo cual asentí- "podrías dejarnos a solas con nuestro nieto, necesitamos hablar claramente con él" –comento algo inquieta, yo me opondría a esto, pero al ver como Alex me tomaba de la mano y me lo pedía con la mirada accedí, en verdad sabe cómo manipularme ese humano.

Fin Pov's Ryuu.

* * *

Pov's Alex.

¡MIERDA!, ¿Por qué a mí?, es decir, si, nací con una mala estrella, ¿pero esto?, en verdad me odian allá arriba o me aman mucho allá abajo, sobre todo cuando sufro. En fin, luego de que Ryuu subiera las escaleras y entrara a mi pieza empezó el interrogatorio no verbal, en donde mis abuelos usan sus poderes Jedáis para sacarme la verdad, aunque siempre les devuelvo las miradas y nunca sale nada de mi boca, pero ahora mi abuelo Eustaquio me apunta con "Nastia", si, su escopeta rusa, una de sus favoritas, entonces tuve que cantar, como dicen popularmente.

"ya les dije, lo rescate en el museo y luego dijo que sería mi guardaespaldas, luego amenazo a mi profesor, dejo de lado a las chicas que se le insinuaban y… me pidió ser su novio" –comente todo, lo último salió con un sonrojo muy notorio que no pude ocultar, más que nada por la vista de mis abuelos.

"esa parte entendemos querido, pero ¿por qué no nos contaste antes?" –pregunto mi abuelita Carmen, en verdad es muy linda y todo pero creo que no entendieron mucho.

"esto… ¿será porque lo que les relato es lo que paso ayer?" –le respondí en forma de pregunta, por ende, ellos se miraron y me pidieron explicaciones, las cuales yo les di.

Así pasamos gran parte de la mañana hablando sobre cierto dragón que estaba en mi pieza, realmente esa cosa sabe ponerme en problemas muy gordos. En resumen, dejaron que se quedara, seguiría durmiendo conmigo, ya que negarle estar cerca mío podría ser peligroso, pero me hicieron comprarle todo un guardarropa para él solo, claro, usando mis ahorros que guardaba para mi nintendo 3ds, ¡Adiós mi querido pokémon!

Como sea, así fue como Ryuu, una vez vestido adecuadamente, y yo marchamos por el pueblo-ciudad de donde vivo, digo pueblo-ciudad porque si, es un pueblo pero tiene edificaciones de ciudad, desde centro comercial hasta tiendas de electrónica, pero los muy condenados no tienen consolas de video-juegos… Como sea, fuimos a ver el centro comercial, en donde le buscamos ropa, lo bueno de los probadores era que solo los dos cabíamos, claramente no dejaría que las cámaras grabaran a mi amigo con alas, por ende, lo tapaba, cosa difícil con mi altura, pero una tela larga y gruesa puede con todo. Así le probamos de todo un poco a Ryuu, quien, por lo que pude notar, odiaba usar los tenis, así que le compre algunas tenidas que se pudieran usar con hawaianas o de esas tenidas que usaban los clérigos, como se llamaban… son parecidas a las "Chalas", pero cerradas arriba con una cintas, siempre olvido sus nombres, en fin, luego de comprar eso y tenerle un guardarropa, seguimos nuestra caminata, de paso le compre un helado y vieran la cara de asombro al probarlo, parecía un niño pequeño, claro que después de llegar a un parque a descansar el condenado me mancho la mejilla, cerca de mi boca y de un solo lengüetazo, me quita el manchón, claramente yo estaba rojo, o sea, ¿cuándo haz visto un par de chicos hacer eso?, bueno, en esta era sí que es normal pero eso no quita lo incomodo, realmente estar con este dragón hace que mi cerebro haga corto-circuito, a veces desearía no habérmelo topado, pero me mentiría a mí mismo, de todas formas me gusta, si, solo basto 1 charla con mis abuelos y unas horas en los vestidores, me creerán que el muy desgraciado tiene la piel muy caliente y jodidamente antojadiza, incluso me sorprendí a mí mismo oliendo su cabello que huele a bosque silvestre con toques de, llámenme loco, nubes, muy refrescante y a humedad exquisita, en verdad es muy sexi este dragón… ¡PERDON!, me volví a ir por las ramas pero como les iba diciendo, luego de esas horas en los vestidores me di cuenta de que me gusta mucho este dragón, sé que es pecado por más de una razón, lo sé, pedofilia, zoofilia y homosexualismo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, así es mi corazón, realmente muy idiota, ¡fuuu!, en verdad deseo que acabe pronto el día, solo quiero dormir, aunque no quiero que sea lunes, después de la escena del sábado estaré en la boca de todos y es lo que menos quiero… si algún dios lee esto… ¡AYUDAME!

Fin Pov's Alex.

* * *

Fiuu amo escribir esta historia, me ayuda desahogarme xD, bueno, bueno, solo les dire que no gano ningun quinto por hacer eso, asi que ¡TE MALDIGO ADVERTENCIAS!¡JAMAS PODRAS CONTRA NOSOTROS!, que diga ¡CONTRA MI! °.°U

En respuesta aun comentario anterior, pues no, no me llamo jesus y soy ateo, me llamo David y soy Agnostico X'D ::Ba-da-bums-psss::

Tambien me preguntaron si alguna vez habia soñado con ser mujer... la verdad es que si, y si se preguntan que hice, lo que todos los hombres hariamos, nos depilariamos AQA!, okey no, simplemente me dio curiosidad mi nueva anatomia y quize explorar, lo que si, amaneci con unos fuertes dolores de espalda, creo que el sueño me dio mucha Pechonalidad si sabes a lo que me refiero xD

y lo que me fumo para escribir los extras... pues... digamos que el canabis y el phazon -buscalo en internet- combinan de maravilla X'D

en otras noticias, pronto subire el proximo cap, ya estoy avanzando en la trama y eso es lo que me gusta juejuejuejuejue, okey ya no les chingo, nos vemos, byeeee~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 5: Berserker

WOOOOOLAAAAAAASSS! como estan amigos?, espero que bien, de nuevo yo aqui para dejarles un lindo capitulo que hice jajajajaja, espero les guste tanto como a mi, la verdad no se si alargarlo o dejarlo como originalmente, ustedes me dicen, okey mucho de mi, ahora me toca hacer lo que me gusta, Muajajajajja!

En este cap veremos que sucede en la "cita" que nuestro bipolar amigo tiene con su "Quimera" favorita ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon/Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertencen, le pertenecen a Dreamworks [Peliculas/Series] y a Cressida Cowell [Libros], por que, si por mi fuera, cambiaba a Astrid por Camicazi y hacia una de piratas con Toothccup de fondo xD.

* * *

Advertencias: Este capitulo puede contener escenas violentas, lenguaje soez, uso de armas de fuego, mala narración de una pelea en tercera persona y magia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, el escritor no recibe ningun quinto por esta barbaridad, usted no lo haga.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Berserker.**_

Pov's Alex

Estábamos en el parque, simplemente tomándonos un helado cada uno, realmente es tierno ver a Ryuu mirar a todas partes sorprendido, preguntando cada 5 minutos que era esas cosas que miraba, realmente muy tierno… pero no para mí.

"¡DIABLOS!, Ryuu ¿en verdad debo enseñarte todo lo que apuntas?" –le pregunte cansado, sé que es un dragón y no conoce sobre la época pero esto ya es ridículo, hasta me pregunto qué era eso blanco que volaba en el cielo, y no me refiero al avión.

"vale, vale, no te enojes, si sé que me he provechado un poco de ti pero es divertido ver las caras que haces" –me sonríe dándole una lamida a su helado, este dragón es un caso perdido.

"en verdad Ryuu, eres el colmo" –sonreí de lado, no puedo enojarme con la persona que me gusta… si lo pensé, ¿algún problema con eso?

"Sorry" –comento sonriendo con los ojos cerrados muy divertido, algo tosco el gesto pero, hasta para mí, muy tierno, si se preguntan cómo aprendió eso pregúntenle a los niños quejumbrosos a los cuales sus madres no les compran helado, ahora saben por qué se lo compre.

"es increíble como aprendes todo tan rápido, al menos sabes decir buenos días, hola, perdón, por favor y adiós en inglés, tu español está mejorando a cada momento, pero aun así no me has querido enseñar nórdico" –comente haciendo un puchero, realmente quiero aprender.

"¿estás seguro que quieres aprender?" –me miro con una sonrisa confiada.

"pues claro, ¿a qué persona no le gustaría aprender alguna lengua extranjera?" –pregunte mirándole incrédulo.

"bueno… técnicamente sería una… ¿cómo se dice cuando dejas de hablar un idioma y se olvida?" –me pregunta haciendo su pose de pensar.

"mmm, creo que te refieres a las lenguas muertas, de esas que sabes que existieron pero nadie sería capaz de hablarla" –le respondí mientras este asentía- "no importa, quizás me ayude más adelante, quien sabe, podría crear un código súper secreto de espías o una clave nueva para mi computador o impartirla en la universidad, que se yo, hay tantas posibilidades" –comente emocionado, en verdad me gusta saber del pasado.

"pues bien, aquí va la primera oración, repítela correctamente, ¿entendido?" –Me pregunto a la par que asentía- "pues bien, repite esto: "Jeg er Alex, og jeg er kjæresten til dragen", repítelo" –comento alegre, yo le mire con una expresión póker face que nadie me había visto.

"em… el baño esta por allá" –comente perdido, realmente me costó procesar eso en mi cerebro.  
"Anda, repítelo, sé que puedes Alex, confió en ti, solo di: "Jeg er Alex, og jeg er kjæresten til dragen" y listo, ¿entiendes?" –bueno, lo intentare, no prometo nada pero hare el intento.

"em… jek-jeg err-Alex, ojeg ekaersten til dragen" –comente algo complicado.

"es jeg er alex, OG JEG ER KJaeresten" –me corrigió muy complacido.

"entonces es Jeg er Alex, ogg jegksfaeresten… ¡Auch!" –auch, me dolió ese zape, se ve molesto- "Pero que quieres que haga, ¿qué me pare y te diga: Jeg er Alex, og jeg er kjæresten til dragen?" –pregunte enojado, realmente ese golpe me enojo.

"perfecto" –comento con una sonrisa- "ves que lo pronunciaste bien, solo era falta un poco de motivación" –me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿ah?" –realmente quede desequilibrado mentalmente, acaso… ¿mi enojo hizo que hablara en nórdico antiguo? ¡Wow!, esa ni yo me la creería- "¿y qué fue lo que dije?" –pregunte curioso.

"yo soy alex y soy el novio de este dragón" –comento como si hablara del clima, realmente no entendía mucho de nórdico antiguo y-

"¡NI DE CHISTE PEDAZO DE REPTIL INUTIL!" –mira que decir que era mi novio en otro idioma, aunque nadie lo hubiese entendido, no estaba en mi agenda presente, si en la futura, pero en la presente no, sé que debo estar agradecido y todo pero él se ira en luna llena, yo no puedo hacer nada contra ese hecho, realmente mi cabeza es un caos, ¡ayúdenme!

"em… no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, solo eso de reptil y nada más" –comento mirándome curioso- "¡ah! Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué significa ser novios?" –me pregunto curioso, yo realmente estaba cabreado, enojado y a punto de hacerme una billetera de cuero.

"eso significa… ¿Qué fue eso?" –antes de que consiguiera explicarle lo que esa palabra significaba escuche un sonido.

"fue cerca de aquí, huele a metal caliente" –comento mirando en una dirección en particular- "además… huele también a sangre" –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"un tiroteo, hirieron a alguien" –dije tratando de irme pero Ryuu me detuvo- "¿Qué pasa?" –le pregunte algo nervioso, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

"huele… dulce" –comento algo choqueado, en eso me cae la teja, mi abuela Carmen usaba un perfume extremadamente dulce, pero puede ser de otra mujer, o sea, existen muchos olores dulces, aun que el de mi abuelita es particular porque era de… - "Dama Purpurea" –em… no, no era esa pero me da curiosidad.

"¿Qué es eso?" –pregunte mientras él me la describía, purpura, dulce, tallo verde que solo crecía en algunos riscos o montañas altas, entre la nieve y el llano, tenia… 4… pétalos…- "Viola Odorata…" –de ese aroma era el perfume de…

Fin pov's Alex

* * *

.

Pov's Ryuu

Antes de que sugiriera ir hacia aquel lado vi a alex correr hacia el lugar donde se escuchó ese ruido, además, mi olfato nunca me engañaría, ese era el aroma de esa mujer bajita y rechoncha, de lo que llevo aquí es el único aroma que se me hace medianamente familiar, aparte de el de Alex. Fui corriendo tras de él, pero va muy rápido, el dobla algunas esquinas y yo le sigo, eso hasta que llegamos a un circulo de humanos mirando al piso, en eso me abro paso entre la gente y veo a Alex parado sin mover un solo musculo, pero antes de tocarlo escucho una voz más grave y contenida de él.

"¿Quién fue?" –eso había salido de sus labios, esos viejos no dijeron nada, pero un cachorro se le acerca y le empieza a hablar.

"ella me salvo, un hombre alto, malo, me quería llevar a la fuerza y ella me protegió, dijo que llamaría a la policía y en un descuido de la anciana le disparo, en cuanto vio que le había dado salió corriendo, llevaba una gabardina negra y unos lentes oscuros grandes, se fue por allá" –comento y apunto el cachorro mirando a Alex algo asustado, tendría una primaveras.

"tsk…" –aparto al niño con cuidado y empezó a correr en esa dirección, yo le iba a seguir pero la otra anciana me toma del brazo.

"no dejes que haga una estupidez, cuando vuelvas te lo explicaremos" –Me dijo seria y mirándome con angustia- "no dejes que sus manos se ensucien" –pidió para soltarme y dejarme ir, ante lo cual hice, pero entre en un callejón, me saque esa playera, según me conto alex, desenrollé mi cola que paso por un agujero de las bermudas que me había pasado ese chico y desplegué el vuelo, debía encontrarlo rápido, lo que había dicho esa mujer me dejo perplejo, ¿Qué no dejara que ensuciaras sus manos?, esto es muy raro.

Fin Pov's Ryuu

* * *

Narrador:

Mientras el mitad dragón sobrevolaba los edificios con discreción, un muchacho de cabello claro corría a todo lo que podía, mirando fijamente al frente, sin que nada lo detuviera, eso, hasta que, por una corazonada, entro en un callejón sin salida y empezó a caminar hasta llegar al centro de este, es ahí donde el joven apretar sus nudillos y habla con voz rasposa y contenida.

"Sal ahora" –hablo intimidantemente.

"…"

"o sales o yo te encontrare y no querrás tener ojos para ver lo que te hare si te encuentro" –amenazo muy enojado.

"… de acuerdo" –se escuchó a la par que salía un hombre de gabardina negra, lentes oscuros tipo matrix y una capucha que le tapaba media cara.

"…"

"quítate si no quieres morir, ya lo hice una vez con esa anciana, nada me impide… ¡Ugh!" –ni si quiera termino de decir aquellas palabras cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago.

El chico, al escuchar mencionar a su familia, se le lanzo rápidamente y le propino un golpe en la zona torácica, justo en la parte donde terminan las costillas. En cuanto el otro se agacho para recuperar aire, una pata en la quijada lo endereza y un golpe en la manzana de Adán hace que se le corte la respiración, para acto seguido, recibir un golpe en el centro de su pecho, donde juró escuchar un sonido de algo quebrándose. En cuanto recuerda su arma e intenta apuntarle, su mano es tomada y, aplicando un giro en torno a las manecillas del reloj, logra dejar la mano mirando a omóplato, provocando que el sujeto, por el dolor, cayera al suelo y, finalmente, sentir un dolor casi agónico al ver como el chico le rompía la muñeca y el arma caía al suelo. El sujeto apenas podía decir algo, ya que le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo y aun le faltaba el aire en sus pulmones, pero lo que sí pudo apreciar fueron unos ojos rojos, llenos de ira, sangre, muerte, fuego y maldad, juro haber visto su propio final en cuanto el joven empezó a golpearlo en la cara, sin detenerse, sin parecer fatigado, la sangre saltaba a su cara y bañaba su ropa y sus nudillos, cosa que parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, es más, pareciese disfrutarlo.

Cuando Alex le dio el último golpe le mira con odio y repugnancia para, acto seguido, revisar sus bolsillos y encontrar unos guantes de cuero, los cuales se los puso frente a su víctima sin que este dejase de temblar. En cuanto se terminó de poner los guantes recogió el arma en el suelo, el cual era un revolver de 6 tiros, entonces, si había gastado 1, quedaban 5, por ende sonrió con maldad y, cerrando el compartimiento de las balas en el arma, le apunta, primero a las rodillas, luego a los brazos y finalmente estaba apuntando a la cabeza, con una sonrisa macabra, casi disfrutando verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, en cuanto esta por apretar el gatillo escucha una voz femenina cerca, quien empezó a cantar un extraño dialecto, el joven intento no darle importancia pero el cantico hacia que su cuerpo se paralizara.

"Loki frigjør fangen uforsiktige, Thor med hammeren for å bryte mørket" –se escuchó a la par que un siseo escapaba de la boca del muchacho- "Hela, la sjelen av dette vesenet hviler, Odin, beskytte i denne interne krigen" –se escuchaba aún más cerca de él, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara- "Yggdrasil, ikke la bladet faller fra din gren, Norner, ikke la denne tråden kuttes" –hablo desde las sombras, casi detrás del chico quien agitaba su cabeza para quitar esa voz de ella- "Freyja, med din kjærlighet renser hjertet av denne fyren, Sjavn, la tankene være fri" –siente una mano en su hombro con un apretar algo duro pero a la vez cálido y suave- "For Asgard jeg befaler du slipper det!" –Exclamo para finalizar el cantico y el chico, quien ahora lloraba, da un último disparo, el cual dio de lleno con el pavimento, a un lado del rostro que lo miro asustado antes de caer en la inconciencia- "ya todo paso" –comento la voz a la par que le abrazaba.

"¿Por qué tía… por qué?" –Preguntaba el chico llorando amargamente- "¿Qué es lo que me sucede?" –volvió a interrogar mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, se apartaba del abrazo de su familiar, soltaba el arma y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

"¡ALEX!" –exclamo una voz del cielo a la par que Ryuu descendía y quedaba frente al chico quien no alzo la vista- "Alex…" –le miro con la respiración agitada por el rápido vuelo al escuchar los balazos, sobre todo el ultimo- "qué bueno que estas bien" –comento a la par que lo abrazaba, sin reparar en la presencia de la mujer que los miraba curiosamente- "realmente me asustaste, cachorro tonto" –comento con cariño mientras lo sentía en sus brazos, haciendo que el joven dejara de temblar y le correspondiera el gesto con algunas lágrimas cayendo.

"soy un monstruo Ryuu… un grotesco monstruo" –comento casi en susurro mientras el otro solo acariciaba el cabello con una mano y la otra la tenía en su espalda.

"no lo eres, el único monstruo aquí soy yo, tú no te preocupes, todo estará bien ahora, recuerda que jure que te protegería y eso hare, nada malo te pasara si estoy contigo" –dijo mirándole a los ojos, los cuales estaban algo hinchados de tanto llorar y manchado por la sangre.

"Ryuu…" –dijo casi en un suspiro para caer desmayado en los brazos del joven quien solo lo tomo como una princesa y estaba por irse volando hasta que ve a una mujer parada mirándolos muy curiosamente, más no se sentía el miedo en ella.

"¿Quién eres bruja?" –hablo enojado al sentir el aroma de la magia en esa mujer.

"primero que nada, soy pariente del chico que tienes en brazos, segundo, si soy una bruja pero me dedico a la magia blanca, no a la negra y tercero, ¿Qué hizo mi sobrino para que un dragón hibrido le haya jurado su lealtad?" –pregunto con los brazos cruzados- "y antes de que preguntes que hago aquí, sus abuelos me llamaron, soy la única que sabe cómo detener al chico antes de que sea demasiado tarde" –dijo con una sonrisa al notar como el otro la fulminaba con la mirada- "este lugar es el menos indicado para hablar, llévate al chico a su casa, yo iré allá en cuanto vea a Carmen" –hablo para marcharse.

"tsk, tu familia está llena de sorpresas, Alex" –hablo el chico mientras emprendía el vuelo en dirección al lugar del joven nombrado.

"Antes de que se me olvide" –dijo la chica volviendo y quedándose frente al desmayado hombre- "ni creas que te curare, esto lo hago para evitarle problemas a mi familia" –hablo fríamente mientras juntaba sus manos- "Loke, bruke hånden og din mystiske trickster figuren for å gjøre ham huske et fiktivt angrep, klarner ingenting ansiktene han så som oppgis i dette smuget, glem, av Asgard bestiller jeg deg!" –finalizo para ver como unas runas aparecían en la frente del hombre y desaparecían al instante.

Luego de eso la mujer se fue del lugar, dejando solo un cuerpo desmayado sin la capacidad de recordar quien le ataco, pero lo que jamás olvidara ese hombre serian esos ojos rojos cuan sangre que le perseguirán hasta el día de su muerte si es que hela le concede el deseo del descanso eterno.

Fin Narrador.

* * *

Pov's Alex

Estaba en ese lugar oscuro, sin nadie a mi alrededor, lo único que sentía era una calidez que mi cuerpo percibía a la par que el viento en mi rostro, tal parece que Ryuu me está llevando por los cielos a nuestro hogar, le estoy agradecido por eso, pero aun así me siento mal, este ataque que sufrí, fue muy raro, no solo porque pude hablar, si no, porque recuerdo todo lo que mi cuerpo hizo.

No recuerdo cuando fue la vez que ataque a alguien en este estado y haya podido recordar algo sobre eso, pero esta vez fue diferente, lo vi todo, vi como como el hombre se desfiguraba bajo mis nudillos, sentía la sangre salpicar a mi rostro y manos, quería detenerme, pero había una parte de mí que quería verlo muerto, lo sé, muy extraño, pero así me sentía, en verdad quería verlo muerto.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que mi cuerpo tomo unos guantes y tomo el arma, quizás para cubrir mis huellas, pero lo que más me aterro fue escuchar los 4 de 5 disparos que quedaban en el revólver, realmente me asuste de solo pensar en su cráneo atravesado, aunque algo me decía que sería digno ver aquello.

Mi cuerpo estaba por dar el último tiro cuando escuche esa voz, aquella voz que conocía tanto como la voz de mi madre y mi padre en mi infancia, esa era la voz de mi tía Agatha, hermana de mi madre, siempre escuche decir de mis abuelitas que era una especie de bruja, con habilidades sorprendentes, pero nunca lo creí hasta ahora, en cuanto ella termino de realizar ese conjuro, en lo que creo fue nórdico, se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la espalda, estaba muy asustado, en eso me alejo de ella y me abrazo, pero de repente siento unos brazos más fuertes me tomaban, los brazos de Ryuu, lo sé porque sentí su aroma, ese aroma que realmente me calma, no sé qué paso después de decir su nombre, porque ya me encontré aquí, ahora veo todo lo que hice en ese estado de ira incontenible, realmente estaba mal, quería gritar, llorar, patalear, todo, pero no podía, dentro de esta oscuridad no serviría de nada…

"no llores" -¿Quién dijo eso?- "pronto lo sabrás" –esa voz…

"¿Crys…tal? –estoy seguro de que esa es la voz de aquella chica.

"se fuerte, Alex" – ¿Por qué la escucho tan cansada?- "hazlo… por Ryuu" –finalizo esa tranquila voz, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

"Ryuu…" –dije casi en un suspiro, realmente ese dragón esta en todos mis pensamientos, ¿cómo le hará para no dejarme en paz?– "por Ryuu…" –repetí nuevamente mientras cerraba mis ojos y me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

Ahora siento algo frio, pero placentero para mi cuerpo, poco a poco esa sensación fría empieza a calentarse… ya veo, estoy en mi cama, de seguro Ryuu me trajo aquí, pero no lo siento cerca, lo único que percibo de él es su aroma… ese aroma a bosque silvestre y nube, no sé cómo conozco ese aroma, pero solo lo sé, quizás sea por esa chica, Crystal, quizás ella sabe de ese aroma y, al estar en mi cerebro, me ha transferido algunas memorias, como el de cuando ella murió, porque esa pesadilla era demasiado real como para ser ficticio… un momento… viéndolo desde un punto lógico… si ella está en mi quiere decir que yo… ¡TENGO DOBLE PERSONALIDAD!, eso explica los arranques de ira, quizás sea ella la que sufra de ira y me controle cuando me enojo… *Paf*… ¿y ese ruido? Juraría que sonaba como alguien que se golpeaba la frente… en fin, cosas que pasan... me pesan los ojos, creo que dormiré un poco, buenas noches…

Fin pov's Alex.

* * *

Primer conjuro: Loki, libera a tu prisionero incauto

Thor, con su martillo rompa esa oscuridad

Hela, deja que el alma de este ser descanse

Odín, protégelo en esta guerra interna

Yggdrasil, no dejes que su hoja caiga de tu rama

Nornas, no dejen que este hilo sea cortado

Freyja, con tu amor purifica el corazón de este chico

Sjöfn, deja que su mente sea libre

¡Por Asgard te ordeno que lo liberes!

Segundo conjuro: Loki, usa tu mano tramposa y tu misteriosa figura para hacerle recordar un ataque ficticio, nada más borra los rostros que el vio en cuanto entró en este callejón, hazlo olvidar, ¡Por Asgard te lo ordeno!

* * *

Em... aun estan aqui?, espero que no los haya asustado el capitulo, realmente tenia que ser asi, ya veran por que, ahora toca el extra, algo con que animar el ambiente, nos vemos en el extra, bye-Bye ;)

PD: para una personita que me escribio xD: Yo tambien quiero! aun que no solo para dormir ASDASDASDASDASAD! xD

vamos chicos, yo vivo de sus comentarios, se que esta historia es chafa, pero aun que sea un comentario para subir la moral y me den ganas de escribirlo, realmente duele ser ignorado u.u

como sea, nos vemos en el extra ;)


	8. Chapter 5-5: Extra n2: Lo que no se vio

_**ESO ES DEL DIABLO!**_

Que diga, Aqui volvemos con el extra, se los prometi asi que disfrutenlo, como su nombre indica es lo que paso entretanto, espero se rian tanto al leerlo como yo al hacerlo, nos vemos abajo ;)

* * *

_**Extra 2: "Lo que no se mostró"**_

En una ambulancia una mujer rechoncha miraba el techo de la ambulancia con una sonrisa triste, en eso mira a su derecha y ve a su amiga morocha, quien le sonríe tiernamente.

"Glaffy, mi querida amiga, a ti te dejare mi manual de cocina y mi valiosa cuchara de palo, con la cual gane todos mis concursos" –decía mientras giraba a ver a su pareja- "Eustaquio… a ti te dejo las balas de plata de mi abuelito, aquellas que siempre quisiste usar, te las regalo, úsalas con sabiduría…" –dijo con una sonrisa mientras el abuelo empezaba a llorar- "Richard… a ti te dejo mis palos de acroche, sé que te gusta tejer a escondidas y que mirabas muy deseoso mis palillos, te los dejo como regalo y para mi querido niño…" –un poco de toz interrumpe su discurso, luego de eso, aclara su garganta y continua- "a mi niño… lo único que puedo dejarle es mi sortija, espero que ese dragonsuelo lo haga feliz, espero sea una boda cristiana, que si me sale judío ese dragón ¡lo castro!" –comento algo alterada pero se relajó- "es todo lo que puedo dejarles mis queridos, no quiero que lloren por mi… solo en mi funeral" –comento poniendo el dorso de su mano en sus ojos, dando una escena muy dramática… demasiado dramática si le preguntan a todos, incluidos los enfermeros.

"Hay Carmen, no exageres que solo fue en el brazo" –comento la morocha sonriendo.

"no intentes apaciguar mi amargura, sé que pronto moriré" –comento la mujer de permanente nuevamente en tono lastimero.

"¡ay! Mujer en verdad me saliste melodramática" –comento Eustaquio algo desganado.

"realmente atesorare tus palillos Carmen" –comento el abuelo Richard mientras la miraba con ternura y pena.

"mmm…" –en eso todos miran a Glafira y esta sonríe algo perversa- "¿acaso dejaras que tu nietecito este solo?" –pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente.

"ese chiquillo estará bien, ese dragón lo cuidara" –comento con una sonrisa.

"y… ¿confías en ese dragón para cuidar a nuestro nieto?"-comento con astucia mientras la mujer empezaba a sudar y respondió rápidamente.

"bueno, le caeré del cielo o le subiré del infierno para arrastrarlo de las patas si hace algo indebido" –comento nerviosa, no le gustaba por donde iba el tema.

"y tú que quieres una boda cristiana… ¡son jóvenes!, ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando están solos, si tú te vas, entonces ese dragón podría..." –ni si quiera termino de decir esa oración cuando la abuelita Carmen se sentó en 1 tiempo y exclamo a viva voz.

"¡DETÉN EL AAAAUTO!" –exclamo a la par que el vehículo se detenía- "ahora vera ese dragón degenerado, que haya pasado tanto encerrado no significa que se aproveche del inocente de mi nieto, no señor, sobre mi cadáver" –comento mientras se sacaba la aguja del suero y se empezaba a levantar.

"y ¿no que estabas muy moribunda?" –pregunto Glafira sonriendo resignadamente, esa Carmen nunca cambia.

"aun me quedan un par de siglos que vivir, así que andando por mi nieto" –comento como si nada mientras los otros le miraban raro- "¿qué?, seré vieja pero yo los enterrare a todos y bailare sobre sus tumbas" –comentaba apuntando a todos, incluido los enfermeros algo impactados por las declaraciones de la anciana.

"hierba mala nunca muere" –comento Eustaquio sonriendo y uno de los jóvenes reaccionaba.

"Señora, Recuéstese, debemos llegar al hospital para que la examinen y veamos qué tan profundo fue el impacto, si comprometió alguna vena importante o si trizo el hueso" –comento uno de los paramédicos algo asustado, el otro le miraba con una sonrisa.

"a mí me dejan en paz matasanos, miren" –comento desnudándose el brazo- "simplemente me atravesó el tejido blando, no se comprometió ninguna vena importante, el hueso está intacto, simplemente agua de manzanilla, un poco de hielo, una sutura y listo, nada de lo cual no me pueda encargar" –comento como si nada.

"señora, ese no es un juicio viable" –comentaba el mismo chico mientras el otro se alejaba levemente, sabía que algo iba a pasar.

"¡Que no me llames loca!" –dijo pegándole en la cabeza con un abanico de papel- "en fin, aquí me bajo y ustedes vagos también" –comento mientras bajaba de la ambulancia- "para la noche esto ya habrá cicatrizado, pus estos matasanos, creyéndose mejor que nosotros, estas canas valen más de lo que ustedes ganan" –dijo mientras un auto tocaba su bocina- "¿y está loca quién es?" –pregunto al ver a una chica bajarse del auto.

"¡es tu hija!" –comento Eustaquio algo impresionado.

"mi hija… ¡Betharraba!" –comento mientras todos caían a tierra- "a no que ese nombre lo leí en otra parte" –dijo sonriendo- "Agatha Ruíz de la Prada, mi niña como haz crecido, se nota que tus menjunjes te mantienen como veinteañera, cuando me darás uno hija ingrata, yo que te di la vida y nunca haces nada para remediar estas patas de gallo" –comento estirándose el pellejo de la cara.

"hay Odín dame paciencia que si me das fuerza la mato" –comento muy cansada la muchacha.

"esa oración te la enseñe yo malcriada, en fin, vamos por mi nieto" –dijo mientras se acercaba al auto- "oye diseñadora, abre el auto" –comento mientras la chica, casi maldiciendo a regañadientes, abre el auto- "y ustedes ancestros, muevan el pellejo y vamos por nuestro nieto" –comento a la par que los otros subían al auto y le recriminaron a viva voz.

"¡DE TODOS TU ERES LA MÁS VIEJA!" –exclamaron al unísono.

"em… ups, se me chispotio" –comento con una sonrisa infantil a la par que todos dejaban salir un suspiro.

"Alex fue llevado a la casa por Ryuu, nos vera allá, cuando lleguemos te curare esa herida" –comento Agatha mientras la mujer sonreía.

"entonces que esperamos, no quiero llegar para escuchar como mi nieto da la última nota y es manchado por el pecado, acelera mujer que hasta mi madre maneja más rápido y sabes que la pobre es coja" –comento mientras el auto se marchaba rumbo a la casa de Alex.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, el nombre de Betharraba lo saque de una historia que amo con toda mi alma, es de Amor yaoi -"Confesiones de un rubio pasivo adolecente" por "Charly D." Realmente me mori de la risa con su historia, la recomiendo

Hay carmen, realmente me saliste media loquita... pero admitamoslo, no les encantaria una abuelita asi? jajajjaaja ya nos vemos pronto y espero les guste el proximo que lo subire en cuanto lo termine, los quiero mucho y manden algun comentario que no mata a nadie ;)

nos vemos pronto Xauuuuu ;)


	9. Chapter 6: Revelaciones

Hola gente del mundo xD, siempre quise decir eso juasjuasjuasjuasjuas xD

pues bien lectores hermoshos y lectoras zavrozongas xD

Aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta fumada serie, realmente amo escribir esta historia, me ayuda a desahogarme de una forma que realmente me siento liberado jajajaja

Lamento llegar tan tarde, abajo les dare mi escusa que es muy buena ;).

en fin ahora vamos con lo importante:

En este capitulo veremos que sucede despues de unas palabras, unos malentendidos, un poco de sobrenatural y mucho metal!.

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your dragon/Cómo entrenar a tú dragón no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Cressida Cowell [Libros] y a Dreamworks [Series/Peliculas], ya que si fuese mio, hubiese dejado a Astrid con Eret y el camino libre para Toothless con su Hiccup, ubiese dejado vivo a Stoick para matarlo de un infarto cuando se entere de que su hijo esta comprometido con un dragón ;), aun que eso provocaria que el futuro jefe de Berk quedase viudo antes del matrimonio =w=U.

* * *

Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene: lenguaje soez, escenas comprometedoras, magia, aparición de alimañas, menciones extrañas, instintos asesinos y sartenes, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coinsidencia, los nombres del reparto son ficticios y se usan solo para entretener a las masas ignorantes para que lord Il' Pallazo logre conquistar el mundo, ¡QUE DIGA! para divertir a las personas, el creador no gana ningun centimo, yen, centavo, peso, libra, entre otras monedas extrangeras o locales, por esta historia de mala calidad, ya han sido advertidos.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Revelaciones**_

Pov's Ryuu

¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ese chico en verdad es extraño, primero me trata bien y hacemos bromas, pero luego de eso, se vuelve un asesino a sangre fría, o bueno, esa fue la impresión que me dio, puesto que, en cuanto llegue, él estaba cubierto de sangre, lo que me tranquilizo fue escuchar los quejidos de ese sujeto, eso me dio a entender que mi niño aun no hacía algo horrible, aunque la cara de ese sujeto quedo irreconocible por lo que pude notar… Luego de que este se desplomara y yo lo tomara me doy cuenta de una hembra, ya adulta, mucho más de lo que aparenta, pero lo que más me perturbo fue ese olor a Magia que traía, ella era una bruja, pero una de las fuertes, quizás podría encerrarme, pero debería quitarme el cuerpo de Alex de mis brazos muertos para eso. Luego de que me dijera que estaba todo bien, que ella se encargaría de lo demás, me tranquilice, es complicado mantener la calma con tantas sorpresas esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina, como me había explicado Alex.

Así estuve volando hasta llegar a, lo que él me enseño, su casa, en donde entro por la ventana, realmente no entiendo como pude llegar a entrar con Alex en mis brazos, ya que la ventana es la mitad de alta que yo, y de ancho es aún más pequeña, creo que fue un milagro. Bueno, la cosa es que lo deje en su cama descansar a la vez que me senté en su cama, lo observe dormir, realmente esas facciones aniñadas me gustan, sobre todo esas pequitas que se le ven tan adorables. Así paso el tiempo, a mí me dieron ganas de ir a beber agua, así que baje las escaleras y llegue a la cocina, en donde tome un objeto cristalino y lo puse debajo de una cosa metálica y, como me habían enseñado, gire la perilla, salió el agua y, cuando estaba cerrando la perilla, me percato de que alguien me observa, así que me gire rápidamente y hay lo vi, Alex estaba despierto y me miraba, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, eran de un color trasparente… en cuanto reaccione, este ya estaba frente a mí, sujetando mi rostro, y en menos de lo que un **_Terrible terror_** se demora en comer una rata, el unió nuestros labios. La sensación fue única, nunca antes había hecho esto, o bueno, nunca se me dio la oportunidad, pero esta sensación era tan agradable, como dar un paseo por las nubes a la par que acariciaban mis alas gustosamente… Era una sensación única pero, lastimosamente, lo último que recuerdo fue ver los ojos dorados de Alex antes de que todo se volviera oscuro… ¿Por qué me dolerá tanto la cabeza?...

Fin Ryuu Pov's

* * *

Alex Pov's:

"¡ABUELA!" –Exclame enojado, ya que vi como ella le dio un sartenazo de lo lindo a Ryuu- "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" –pregunte mientras intentaba que este reaccionaba.

"o no, claro que no, no dejare que ese dragonsuelo se aproveche de mi nietecito, no si yo puedo evitarlo, tu eres puro y virginal, no dejare que ese lagarto supe desarrollado te viole en la cocina, en la sala, en el sofá, en la cama de tus abuelos, en el baño, encima de la lavadora mientras gimes como loco pidiendo por más y él te enviste aún más fuerte haciendo que ambos se vuelvan completamente locos de tanto éxtasis, eso no lo permitiré mientras esté viva" –comento mi abuela Carmen y solo puedo decir… ¿Cómo supo lo que quería hacer?, que diga, ¿de dónde saca tanta imaginación para eso?, es uno de los misterios más grandes de mi vida.

"¡hay Carmen! ya bájale a tu chocolate que solo fue un beso" –comento mi abuela María, gracias a Dios aún queda gente cuerda en esta familia- "aunque creo que fue lo mejor, aun son muy jóvenes" –Retiro lo dicho, todos son unos subnormales… comenzando por mí.

"Tíos cambien esa cara de traumados, ni que hubiese sido tan horrible, ustedes que fueron a la guerra veían ese tipo de cosas en los dormitorios" –comentaba mi tía a la par que ambos hombres se sonrojaban, puesto que era verdad.

"como sea, ¿era necesario dejarlo medio muerto?" –pregunte mirando a mi abuela, quien dejaba el sartén a un lado.

"necesario no, Imperativo si" –comento como si nada mi abuela, realmente me darán una jaqueca sus berrinches.

"como sea… Tía Agatha, ¿me puede ayudar?, le pediría a mis abuelos, pero aún están en shock" –comente algo divertido, es que… seamos honesto, cuando han visto a unos ancianos con cara de traumados, para algunos es triste… pero para mí y esta familia no.

"Ya que, solo porque este dragón te trajo" –comento mientras lo tomaba y lo sentaba en un sofá- "no es tan pesado, ¿está comiendo bien?" –me pregunto, ahora que lo recuerdo… no he visto comer a Ryuu ningún solo bocado aparte de un helado, deberé prepararle algo de comer rápido.

"estará bien niña, nada que un caldito de pollo no solucione" –comento mi abuela Carmen, conociéndola cambiara el comino por jalapeños/chiles habaneros/ajíes, ¿me creerán que aún no sé de dónde saca tantos ingredientes exóticos?

"bueno, pero ahora debemos hablar con Alex, él debe saber la verdad" –apenas dijo eso mi tía todo el mundo quedo tenso, nadie decía nada y me rehuían la mirada en cuanto intentaba verlos, así que, con toda tranquilidad me dirigí a mi asiento y con educación hable.

"¿Qué mierda está pasando?" –okey, no tan educado, pero estoy cabreándome y eso no es bueno.

"primero que nada, cuida ese lenguaje jovencito, mi hermana no te ha educado tan vulgarmente… aun que es normal con lo ausente que esta" –comento mientras yo quedaba confundido por eso último- "como sea, en segundo lugar, ¿sabes lo que te paso?" –me pregunto mientras intentaba razonar.

"no lo sé, solo recuerdo que mi cuerpo se movía solo y una sed de sangre me invadía" –comente algo nervioso.

"mi niño, esto que te diré será muy complicado y no quiero que te alteres, ¿vale?" –Pidió mi tía a la par que asentía- "pues veras… hay como te lo digo para que suene suave" –decía algo liada en sí misma.

"¡por el amor de Thor!, Escucha Alex, en tus venas corre sangre vikinga, pero no cualquiera, es sangre Berserker, la particularidad de esta estirpe es que entras en un frenesí de sangre cada vez que te alteras" –comento mi abuelita Carmen con su tacto de monja con regla.

"¡Ay! Pero que suave amiga" –comento mi abuelita maría a la par que se llevaba la mano al puente de la nariz.

"¿es verdad?" –no torpe, te lo dicen de chiste, ¿acaso mi cerebro reacciona más rápido que mis músculos?

"si mi niño, es verdad, si entras en ese estado puedes llegar a matar a alguien" –comento mi tía algo entristecida- "pero tiene una… como decirlo… tiene una forma de controlar ese estado" –comento con una sonrisa- "veras, yo también, a la vez que tu madre y abuela, poseemos esas características, pero nosotras logramos mantenerla a raya, yo con magia, mi hermana con yoga y tu abuela… vale, ella es tan vieja que las presiones se le esfuman como el dinero de su pensión" –exponía mientras recibía un sartenazo de lo lindo, aunque no la desmayo la dejo con un enorme chichón- "digamos que ella libera presiones de maneras muy poco ortodoxas" –comento con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a mi abuela- "en fin, ahora debemos ayudarte a controlar ese estado, no queremos tener otro asesino en la familia" –soltó mientras la miraba raro- "no me mires así, sabes que hablo de tu prima Alice, ella logro controlar su estado, pero lo usa para sus actividades de hitwoman*" –dijo a la par que yo suspiraba, hacía tiempo que no veía a la prima Ali, aún más porque me regalaba dinero si la ayudaba de psicólogo, o sea, a escucharla y no decir nada.

"si lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué no decírmelo antes?, ¿Por qué esperar a que casi matara a alguien para soltármelo?" –pregunte mientras mi tía suspiraba, creo que esto será para largo.

"veras mi niño, el gen a veces se manifiesta y otras no, por lo general solo las mujeres presentaban las anomalías de este gen, los hombres siempre salían ilesos… pero tú eres especial, quizás tengas más hormonas femeninas en tu cuerpo o el gen muto en tu generación o algo, porque no es común ver a un hombre con el gen berserker en esta era, por eso, no queríamos alarmarte sin tener una base confiable, claro, después del ataque que sufriste de esos malandros, tus abuelos me llamaron para que investigara" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"ya veo… en verdad soy una bomba de tiempo" –afirme con una sonrisa triste.

"eres explosivo, pero no creo que hagas daño por diversión" –comento una tercera voz en la conversación.

"¡Ryuu!, ¿estás bien?" –Le pregunte a la celeridad a la par que me acercaba a revisarlo- "realmente te dio duro mi abuela, perdóname" –comente mientras este me levantaba la cara del mentón y me miraba fijamente.

"no te preocupes, he pasado cosas peores, ese golpe me noqueo por que no estaba alerta, pero no volverá a pasar" –comento mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban- "quiero repetirlo" –finalizo para juntar nuestros labios, realmente me gusto este contacto, así que cerré mis ojos y me deje hacer, aunque duro poco por cierto sonido metálico chocando con cierto cráneo de cierto reptil súper desarrollado.

"Ya les dije que cochinadas en la sala no" –SIP, mi abuela Carmen ataca de nuevo, ni si quiera Rapunzel tenía ese derechazo con el sartén.

"oiga anciana, no me golpee cada vez que toco a Alex, es fastidioso" –comento enojado.

"¿y quién te crees que eres lagartija de cuarta?, ni si quiera eres su novio y me vienes a recriminar esas patrañas" –comento algo enojada mi abuelita, en verdad quiero salir huyendo pero Ryuu se paró y me tomo de la cintura.

"Para su información, si somos novios, se lo pedí en cuanto nos conocimos" –Ryuu… eres un idiota.

"¿Al menos sabes que significa novio?" –pregunto con malicia mi abuela maría… esto se pondrá feo.

"no pero… eso no importa, él y yo somos novios, sea lo que sea que signifique eso, así que tengo derecho a tocarlo si así lo deseo" –comento enojado, ahora cantara la gorda y no hablo de la vecina.

"esto se puso interesante" –comento mi tía Agatha a la par que se sentaba en el sofá, esta familia es tan normal que los Adams nos tendrían envidia ¿y mis abuelos? hay como palurdos momificados.

"Mira dragón de pacotilla, ser novios significa tener una vida juntos, que él será tu única pareja y que no veras a nadie más que él, el será tu T-O-D-O, ¿entiendes peje lagarto?, el será tu consorte el resto de tu vida" –ya le soltó la artillería pesada, y yo sin mi testamento, aquí correrá sangre y me huele que es mía.

"¿mi… todo?" –pregunto algo chocleado a la par que me soltaba un poco.

"así es pelos necios, ¿aun quieres ser su novio?" –pregunto con malicia mi abuela Carmen a la par que mi abuela maría salía de la cocina con algo en las manos.

No le di importancia de lo que traía mi abuela, estaba más ocupado en girar mi vista al rostro de aquel chico quimérico, pero en cuanto vi los ojos de Ryuu algo se rompió dentro de mí, sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar, cosa que si hice, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir una tras otra, dejando un camino salado en mis mejillas, ya que sus ojos me mostraron el desagrado y el asco de aquella revelación, yo solo atine a separarme de él rápidamente, como si su toque me quemara, realmente estaba mal, me sentía fatal, pero era lógico no, dos hombres, dos machos, dos seres del mismo género… me hice ilusiones en un suelo de hielo delgado y finalmente se rompió, dejándome ver la cruda realidad.

"Alex… yo-" –cállate, ¡Cállate! No quiero oírte.

"Largo…" –comente con todo mi auto-control- "lárgate de aquí ahora" –dije con toda la ira contenida que sentía en estos momentos- "no quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa existencia por aquí" –no sé lo que estoy diciendo, solo me dejo llevar por mi ira, sé que después me arrepentiré pero necesito desahogarme- "¡LARGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" –explote mientras él me miraba choqueado.

"pero yo…" –lo siento.

"¡ANDATE A BUSCAR A CRYSTAL MEJOR!" –Auch… golpe bajo- "¡PASADO MAÑANA PODRAS VIAJAR AL PASADO PARA SALVARLA, A MI DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" –exclame dolido, no sé si odiar a esa tal crystal u odiarme a mí mismo por cometer esta estupidez… creo que me odio a mí mismo- "solo… lárgate" –le pedí mientras sentía como el coraje se me iba del cuerpo y me decaía- "hasta nunca… Dragón" –era el final, rompí ese lazo que nos unía, ese nombre que yo le había dado, se lo quite, me duele mucho el pecho, pero no importa, lo único que atine a hacer fue marcharme a mi habitación y encerrarme.

Ya en la oscuridad de mi habitación me permití llorar, me permití gritar, me di la libertad de desahogarme como no lo había hecho hacia años. Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero intente hacerme el ciego, no quería ver la realidad, soy un imbécil, pero de qué sirve lamentarse ahora, ya lo he corrido y ya he cortado todo lo que me unía a él, ya solo falta que su recuerdo se esfume, a que mi corazón pueda ser rearmado y seguir como si el nunca hubiera existido, creo que eso es lo mejor.

A los minutos me quede dormido entre llantos y, nuevamente, estaba en ese lugar dentro de mi subconsciente, en donde estaba esa encapuchada figura mirándome con pena, yo no quería estar allí, quería que todo hubiese sido normal, que nunca hubiese conocido a ese dragón, como deseo que nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

"pero pasaron Alex" –comento esa figura frente a mí- "y no hay magia, hechizo o ciencia que borre todo esto" –comento con tristeza.

"¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo Crystal?, después de todo Ry… Dragón solo te pertenece a ti, pasado mañana ira a buscarte y podrán ser felices como debieron haberlo sido hace 1000 años" –comente dándole la espalda, no quería verla, no quería enfurecerme, pero lo que realmente no quería era recordarlo.

"mi tiempo ya paso, ahora tu eres su futuro, a mí me duele tener que dejarlo ir, pero así pasaron las cosas, es el destino" –comenta mirando la nada, yo solo bufe sarcástico.

"¿destino…? ¿Te refieres a esa puta que solo le gusta jodernos la vida? Yo era feliz antes de encontrarme a ese dragón, yo tenía una vida, quizás no la mejor, pero tenía una vida normal, pero cuando ese dragón llego hizo que todo mi mundo se despedazara, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos el…" –no quería decirlo, no podía… no debía…

"logro enamorarte" –gracias por terminar de clavar la daga- "de nada" –Shit.

"olvidaba que eres una allegada que lee mentes" –comente fastidiado.

"Alex… hay tantas cosas que realmente quisiera decirte, pero no puedo, son cosas que entenderás mas adelante" –dijo abrazándome por la espalda, intente quitarme pero me agarro fuertemente- "no dejes que tu odio te consuma, no quiero verte triste, sonríe como lo hacías antes, cuando pasabas el día tranquilamente con Ryuu" –me dijo a la par que apretaba mis nudillos.

"no lo llames así…" –pedí casi en un susurro.

"no lo dejes ir" –rogaba mientras sentía algo cálido en mi hombro.

"¿Por qué lloras?"-pregunte catatónico, no tenía sentido tener algún sentimiento ahora.

"lloro… porque me duele verte así" –en eso una luz empieza a brillar- "esta será la última vez que nos veamos Alex, ya no me queda magia para poder hablar contigo" –me dijo cansadamente.

"¿magia?" –pregunte confuso, en eso la luz empezó a desvanecerse, dejándome ver como la mitad del cuerpo de esa chica era desintegrado, quedando únicamente su torso y sus brazos.

"lo entenderás… algún día" –dijo con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, el cual no era triste, si no, más bien, era sonriente.

En ese instante desperté asustado y por un segundo me sentí más solo que de costumbre, solo atine a agitar mi cabeza y levantarme rápidamente, me cause un mareo de lo lindo pero no importa, debía hablar con mi tía Agatha, ella debía saber algo. Así baje las escaleras y adivinen lo que me encontré… si, a ese dragón comiendo como si nada en la cocina, mientras hablaba amenamente con mi abuelita maría, yo decidí ignorarle, aun me dolía el pecho, así que fui por mi tía Agatha, quien estaba leyendo un libro antiguo, como dato curioso, ella no usaba las manos para leer, simplemente el libro levitaba frente a ella, creo que tener magia le ha convertido en una floja.

"te escuche" –comento algo irritada, odio que lean mi mente- "eres un libro abierto sobrinito" –Shit- "cuida ese lenguaje"-que la…

"¡es mi mente y puedo pensar lo que quiera!" –Exclame enojado a la par que me acercaba a ella- "tía necesito un favor" –le comente mientras le tocaba el hombro.

"¡pero que…!" –En eso ella me aleja como si mi tacto le quemara, por un segundo se puso pálida, pero luego se tranquilizó- "Alex… ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?" –Me pregunta con ojos severos… si me lo preguntan solo la toque- "no tonto, acabas de robarme magia" –comento algo intrigada- "¿desde cuándo haz usado magia?" –pregunto confundida.

"que yo recuerde, nunca" –dije algo confundido.

"qué raro…" –dijo mientras me sentía vigilado, no hace falta decir por quien.

"estaré en mi cuarto, no me molesten" –dije muy fríamente, no quería estar allí, pero justo aparece mi abuela Carmen y su famoso tacto de monja… con regla de madera.

"Mi niño, ven a comer, debes estar famélico" –comento como solo una abuela sabe decir, o sea, un no y estarías castigado, yo no quería estar allí, quería irme- "Aish, no hagas melodramas, lo que paso no fue lo que piensas" –dijo enojada- "Anda María, hazlo de nuevo" –comento mientras mi abuela María sacaba de una bolsa una… ¿Anguila?, Okey, es oficial, mis abuelas serán todo lo master chef que quieran, pero probar cosas así de nuevas, realmente necesito un psicólogo o escribir un libro.

"créeme Alex, ganarías una buena pasta con esa idea" –shit.

"gracias tía" –comente sarcástico, en verdad odio que invadan mi espacio mental… a poco no sonó raro eso ¿verdad?- "en fin, que tiene que ver esa anguila con lo de hace…" –ni bien estaba a punto de terminar la oración cuando vi como el dragón hacia el mismo gesto, solo que, esta vez, mi abuela la tiro a la mesa y el quimérico chico dio un salto asqueado con la cabellera en punta.

"¡YA LE DIJE ANCIANA QUE ODIO ESAS ALIMAÑAS!" –gruño enojado a la par que preparaba una bola de fuego.

"¡EN MI COCINA NO!" –y si, otro sartenazo, solo que esta vez, la bola de fuego exploto en la boca del chico y quedo semi-noqueado.

"¡esperen, esperen, esperen! ¿Me están diciendo que lo que paso hace rato no había sido por lo de ser novios si no, más bien, por el hecho de que mi abuela había sacado una Anguila?" –pregunte mientras ambas asentían.

Bueno, ya sabrán como quede luego de esa revelación, si mi cara fuese un lienzo en blanco, ya saben que color tendrían en estos momentos mis mejillas… o cara en general.

"adorable" –susurro rasposamente el dragón mientras sonreía.

"O sea que yo le debo una disculpa al peje lagarto" –comente algo choqueado, lo único que jamás se me dio bien fueron las disculpas por errores míos, de los otros me era fácil decir un perdón y listo, pero si el error lo cometía yo, era una historia aparte.

"así es, me debes una disculpa, espero que sea bien formal" –comento el dragón vanidoso, pero le hable de manera sutil y delicada.

"me vale un cuerno" –okey, okey, no soy el típico sensible… olviden eso último, quiero decir, no me van esas cursilerías de color rosa, ya me conocen, soy lo más anti-amor que hay en este planeta, que más esperaban.

"¿disculpa?" –Pregunto parándose de su lugar, mientras quedaba frente mío- "¿Cómo se dice Alex?" –pregunto con una sonrisa ladina, créanme, estuve a un pelo, un mendigo pelo de decirlo… que va, soy más fuerte que eso.

"me vale-un- Cuer-No" –hable lentamente, debía hacerle entender a ese dragón de pacotilla que no me disculparía… no con tanta gente al…

"por nosotros no se preocupen, iremos por el pan" –comento mi tía Agatha a la par que salía con todos de la casa y nos dejaban solos, solo puedo decirte esto tía… ¡QUE TE QUEMEN MALDITA BRUJA!

"¡QUE TE DEN COMO CAJA!*" –¡WTF! Es oficial, estoy rodeado se Subnormales.

"aún sigo esperando" –comento tomando mi mejilla con su mano derecha- "dímelo" –comento con una sonrisa, no se veía enojado.

"vale, vale, vale, ¿Cuál es la trampa?, te dije cosas horrendas y te trate mal, te quite el nombre que te había dado y aun así con todo lo que paso ¿no estás enojado?" –debo cerciorarme de que nada raro este pasando.

"bueno, si me dolieron tus palabras, aunque no entendí ni la mitad que dijiste" –Mendigo dragón que solo sabe lo que le conviene- "pero no estoy molesto, claro, tu abuela quiso castrarme en cuanto te fuiste, pero la bruja de tu… ¿tía?, pidió un segundo de atención para explicar mi reacción, por eso ellos se aliviaron y esperaron a que se te pasara el berrinche" –odio mi temperamento, sí que soy un explosivo- "pero ahora que estamos solos, en verdad quisiera una disculpa" –comento con un puchero, maldigo a los enanos de la tienda de helados, lo hace ver jodidamente sexi.

"no soy bueno diciéndolo" –comente sonrojado, creo que quedare como tomate permanentemente con tanta sangre en mi cara.

"¿entonces como me pedirás-?" –maldito dragón parlanchín, lo que me obliga a hacer, si damas y caballeros, le pegue EL beso de su vida, duro unos 20 segundos a lo mucho, pero se sintió eternamente… válgame lo que diré, eternamente maravilloso para mí.

"no te acostumbres lagartija" –dije enojado y con un más fuerte sonrojo.

"tengo nombre ¿sabías?" –dijo sarcástico, ¿ya se le están pegando mis mañas o qué?

"Dragón" –dije haciendo puchero mientras miraba a otro lado.

"mi nombre…" –respondió tomándome del mentón y mirándome a los ojos- "es Ryuu" –finalizo para darme un beso aún más profundo, de donde mierda Ryuu había aprendido a besar así… un momento… ¡ES UN BESO FRANCES!, hay kami-sama, buda, Odín, Osiris, Dios, Jebús, Barney, ¡BOB ESPONJA!, Pellízquenme para destruir toda esta atmosfera rosa y volver a mi fría vida, porque esto es, en definitiva, un sueño, uno bien sabrosón si me permiten decirlo.

Así pasamos unos minutos, ni me pregunten como duramos tanto con el beso tan fogoso que nos dábamos, hasta que sentí como Ryuu caía encima mío con un enorme chichón en su cabeza, en verdad deberé esconderle la maldita sartén a mi abuela o me lo dejara tarado, que diga, lo dejara tarado… ¡Aish!, a quien engaño, si por mi fuera, yo empujaba a crystal por el acantilado. Lo sé, soy tan malito, okey no, ya no importa, lo importante aquí es que ya volvió todo a la normalidad… o al menos eso quiero creer yo, y de lo segundo que puedo recalcar de esto es… ¡QUE VIVA LAS FAMILIAS SUBNORMALES!, espero se haya entendido el sarcasmo.

Fin Pov's Alex.

* * *

Hitwoman o Hitman: asi se les llama, popularmente [y yo en particular], a los asesinos a sueldo, de esos que tu les das dineros y estos eliminan a la persona que quieras, no son baratos, pero en esta historia pondre que ella esta en la lista de los 10 más cotizados en el bajo mundo ;)

¡que te den como caja!: es una expresión chilena que, literalmente, significa que tengas un encuentro sexual apasionado y salvaje, de esta forma le dices a alguien que quieres verlo en silla de ruedas o en muletas por quedar con las piernas debiles de tanto sexo ;)

* * *

al fin xD

Este fue el capitulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida... mentiras, una vez hice un one-shot de más de 400 hojas word, realmente estaba inspirado ese dia jajajajaja.

Pues ¿que puedo decirles?, ¿que puedo decir?, ¡¿QUE QUÉ PUEDO DECIR ADVERTENCIAS?! xD

lamento lo fumado y trillado de la historia, es que asi me encantan las historias, con malos entendidos, comedia absurda y mucha confusión, ademas de que es un puberto, los cambios de humor son normales, el pobre esta en su periodo... cosa rara a menos que sea Doncel... HAY! ya les conte el final... NAAAA! cayeron, como escritor se guardar algunas cosas bajo la manga, asi aque esperen pacientes el extra por que esta buenisimo xD

Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido ^^

Ahora mi escusa: sucede que mi escritora de Fanfic favorita... ME DEJO UN LINDO COMENTARIO! realmente casi me da un paro cardiaco por eso, es que sus fic's son tan buenos, sobre todo "destino", una obra maestra, se los recomiendo ;)

ahora si me voy y esperen el extra que esta buenote XD, esop xauuuu ^^


	10. Chapter 6-5: Extra n3: lo que no se vio

Wiii! porfin el extra, realmente me dio risa hacerlo, espero les guste mucho al leerlo como yo al escribirlo, se que esta muy trillado, pero asi es divertido, nos vemos abajo ^^

* * *

**_Extra n3: Lo que no se vio._**

Pov's Ryuu.

¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que acaba de pasar?

Según mi entendimiento, la palabra novio significa un compromiso, eso me dejo descolocado, pero en cuanto estaba por mirar a Alex para decirle algo, veo como la otra anciana de la familia salía de la cocina con algo alargado de las manos, no tarde ni medio segundo darme cuenta de que eso era una Anguila, esas porquerías escurridizas y asquerosas y detestables y, y, y, ¡Puaj! Qué asco me daban. Así fue como mi reacción fue mal entendida… o eso me explicaron después, puesto que Alex empezó a soltar varias cosas que, aunque no conociera todas, entendía algunas y realmente me dolió, lo que me llamo la atención fue eso del viaje, ¿Cómo se enteró?, deberé preguntárselo más adelante, pero realmente me dolió mucho que en vez de decirme Ryuu me dijera Dragón esa me dolió en el fondo de mi corazón. Así fue como él se fue enojado llorando, justo cuando se escuchó un portazo y unos gritos fue que reaccionamos todos… bueno, los únicos que reaccionamos fue la anciana con la cosa metálica en las manos, quien me veía con ojos rojos como Magma, la bruja esa y yo.

"¿acaso jugaste con los sentimientos de mi niño?" –me interrogo la anciana enojada, como si el mismísimo Loki le hubiera dado la Mjolnir de Thor y todos los demonios y truenos empezaran a arremolinarse a su alrededor, era una vista escalofriante.

"esto se pondrá bueno" –escuche que decía la bruja a la par que sacaba una cosa blanca con rojo repletas de algo blanco que olía dulce y unas cosas raras en los ojos.

"¡Richard, prepara la cacerola, esta noche comemos Peje lagarto a la teriyaki!" –Grita enojada mientras se me lanza como un **_"susurro mortal"_**, por poco y no la esquivo, la ancestra es rápida- "¡no te muevas, solo quiero extirparte los huevos!" –dijo enojada.

"¿extirparme los huevos? Pero no soy hembra" –comente confundido.

"quiere decir que te cortara lo que te cuelga abajo" –me respondió la mujer con la boca llena- "lo que te cuelga de entre las piernas" –volvió a decirme, dejándome en claro una cosa- "exacto niño, te castrara" –sonrió mientras sacaba una cosa negra y hacia salir una luz cegadora- "para la posteridad" –finalizo para luego avisarme que me corriera.

Por poco y la ancestra me entierra algo en el costado. Así pasamos parte de la tarde, yo esquivándola y ella atacándome a lo loco, hasta que nos cansamos y fue ahí cuando la bruja se paró, me sentó en la mesa y llamo la atención de todos.

"aunque admito que la batalla pudo haber sido más sangrienta, con más palabrotas y menos defensiva, puedo decir que estuvo divertida, pero ahora les diré lo que realmente paso, sucede que, cuando mi madre le dijo sobre el significado de novios a este peje lagarto, mi tía María estaba saliendo de la cocina con una Anguila, esas cosas son un repelente natural para los dragones, exceptuando al **_"Tifoomerang"_** quienes comen de estas como si nada, lo que quiero decirles, es que Alex armo berrinche por un mal entendido, ya cuando baje y le expliquemos bien el caso todo volverá a ser como antes" –dijo mientras la anciana con la cosa metálica en la mano suspiraba- "bien, denle algo de comida, debe estar famélico el chico" –dijo a la par que se sentaba a mi lado y la ancestra se marchaba a la cocina con la otra vieja- "si no quieres que eso vuelva a pasar, debes aprender a controlarlo, una buena forma seria un golpe… aunque creo que te lo devolvería el doble de fuerte, la segunda opción es dejarlo inmovilizado… aunque él te daría una paliza, creo que lo más acertado sería un beso" –me dijo inocentemente.

"¿un beso?" –pregunte confuso, primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

"un beso es cuando unes tus labios con los de otra persona, pero esto no debe quedarse así, no, no, no, debe ser especial, quiero lo practiques con Alex en cuanto puedas, en cuanto estén solos simplemente unes sus labios, después de un segundo, usando tu lengua, entras en la boca de mi sobrino y la masajeas con la lengua de este, con un beso así, el quedara desorientado y no hará berrinche" –me explico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"em… ¿de acuerdo?" –le respondí a la par que ella solo sonreía, parecía muy segura de sí misma, creo que le tomare el consejo, además, si con esto puedo probar de nuevo esos labios… pues bienvenido sea.

Así llego mi alimento, una cosa liquida y caliente con un agradable aroma, estaba a punto de meter mi mano cuando me llega un golpe de un objeto de madera que parecía una cuchara según me enseño Alex, la ancestra simplemente apunto una cuchara más pequeña de algún metal raro, yo la tome y ella me enseño a usarla, después de fallar un par de veces, por fin pude llevarme un poco de ese líquido al estómago y realmente estaba sabroso. En eso veo como la bruja se sientan en otro lado y saca un libro que empieza a flotar frente a ella, a la vez que la otra vieja se sienta frente mío y empezamos a charlar, realmente esta comunidad es más divertida de lo que me esperaba.

* * *

Pues bueno lectores, espero les guste este minicapitulo, realmente es divertido

y para una seguidora muy linda le quiero decir que probablemente si pueda aparecer, ya sabes de quien hablo ;)

nos vemos pronto, Byeeee~~~


	11. Chapter 7: desastre

Que tal?

aqui de nuevo para darles un nuevo capitulo, en verdad me esmere un poquito en este xD

Ahora veremos que pasa cuando un chico despistado olvida algunas cosas y tiene un dragón jodidamente sexi para ayudarle.

ahora, lo más hermoso del capitulo ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your dragon/como entrenar a tu dragón, no me pertenece, si lo hiciese Hiccup hace tiempo hubiera montado a Toothless y no de la manera sana ;)

* * *

Advertencias: Este capitulo puede contener lenguaje soéz y extorcion, ademas de insinuaciones comprometedoras, ademas de usar la religión y uso de homofobia, se ruga discreción, el creador del Fanfic no recibe ningun donativo ni paga por crear esta historia, todo lo creado es mera ficción creado por el resultado de la mezcla de Phazón, marihuana, matico, oregano y otras finas hierbas, no consumir. ¡Haz sido advertido!

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Dragón + escuela + besos = Desastre total.**_

Pov's Alex.

Lunes… es ese día, ese preciso día en el cual ni matusalén se levantaría a caminar, realmente lo odio, más odio tener que llegar tarde… literalmente le di un golpe a Ryuu en la cabeza por no dejarme ir a clases, necesito el promedio para pasar, además, aún tengo que hacer el pinche informe, Odio mi vida.

Pues bueno, que les puedo decir, estoy cansado mentalmente, mira que enterarme que soy una bomba de tiempo, el malentendido de ayer, el hecho de que Ryuu no me suelta y que más encima, debo soportar el cuchicheo de mis compañeras y compañeros no me hace gracia.

Comenzamos con las clases como eran de costumbres, nada del otro mundo, con materia de Matemáticas a la primera hora, para mí, todo eso es como decir que perro + gato x pez / ratón es igual a canario bailando tap [¿?], lo sé, a esta hora ni siquiera yo me entiendo, es que el profesor, un hombre gordo y calvo con cara de calamardo hermoso, habla y habla y habla y, adivinaron, habla, como si no tuviera un mañana, ya estuve a punto de lanzarle un par de palabras al docente pero le salvo la campana, menos mal, la jaqueca que tengo me dejara de mal humor todo el día.

Luego del receso entramos a clases de comunicación, odio esto, el joven que tenemos de maestro asustaría hasta al papa, con esos ojos rojos como conejos y esa piel blanca como la de un muerto, además de esa ropa gótica, es realmente temible, pero me es más temible el Maestro de acondicionamiento físico, un hombre alto, cabello verde oscuro, que según él es natural, cuerpo de infarto, según mis compañeras, y un humor del diablo que ni él se la puede, ese tipo me da más miedo y aún más con ver sus ojos, no sé por qué me recuerdan a los de una serpiente cuando te ven como una amenaza, que miedo, aunque yo descubrí su secreto y nadie me creería si lo contara… ¿eh? Te preguntas cual es el secreto de esos dos, a estas alturas del partido ya debes saber cuál es, pero de todos modos lo diré, ellos son amantes, y aunque no lo crean yo sé qué tipo de amantes son, de esos que les gusta jugar con ropas, una vez les escuche hablar, mientras me escondía de los brabucones, que no sabían que disfraz usar, porque ya intentaron los de policía, los de enfermeras –me dio cosa imaginarme a los dos así-, de bomberos y VAMPIROS, ahora querían algo exótico y no sabían que hacer… si, hasta yo me di un golpe mental en la frente, ya que no han hecho el clásico y de seguro a mi maestro le gustaría esa información, hablando de eso, la clase termino, solo me quedan 10 minutos para tratar de convencerlo, ojala todo resulte.

Fui corriendo por el patio hasta encontrarme con el profesor de acondicionamiento físico, quien ordenaba unos balones esparcidos. Así que, con un poco de miedo me le acerque y empezó a ayudarle, ninguno dijo nada, eso hasta que terminamos y el me habla con una voz que me dio escalofríos.

"bueno, ¿Cuál es la trampa?, no creo que seas del tipo samaritano Alex, te conozco, ¿Qué quieres?" –al grano, sin pérdida de tiempo, yo intente no tartamudear y tuve suerte, por que hable de corrido.

"solo un favor, algo que nos beneficiara a ambos" –comente con una sonrisa.

"habla" –dijo con algo de impaciencia.

"sé que usted es amante del profe de comunicaciones" –solté en voz baja, pero lo suficiente para que el me escuchara, aun que le dio un ataque de risa al escuchar eso, ya venía preparado para este escenario, solo espero no me mate- "ya estoy aburrido de los trajes, ya hemos hecho de bomberos, VAMPIROS, policías y enfermeras" –repetí textualmente a lo que él se quedó callado algo sonrojado- "no se preocupe, yo apoyo su relación pero solo quiero un pequeño favor a cambio, nada del otro mundo" –dije con una sonrisa con más confianza, sé que esto es pecado pero debo aprovechar los vacíos legales que se me dan.

"¿Qué quieres?" –dijo con algo de frustración.

"ayúdeme a pasar su materia y le ayudare a avivar su libido" –comente con un guiño.

"no te creo" –dijo enojado, yo solo le hice una indicación para que se acercara, este lo hizo con recelo y le susurre un par de ideas al oído, a medida que pasaban los segundos este se sonrojaba, quizás por el hecho de imaginarse los escenarios, al final le dije uno que hizo que se sonrojara hasta la medula- "Ya entendí, ya entendí, sí que son buenos materiales" –comento sofocado e intentando ocultar cierta reacción.

"vaya, sí que el profe queda contento con eso" –dije algo asombrado.

"¡ALEX!" –Exclamo en un susurro el maestro, yo solo reí ante su reacción.

"como sea, solo pido que en la evaluación final pase con un aprobado, no pido la nota máxima, sé que no doy para eso, pero por lo menos no sea una vergüenza la nota" –comente alegre.

"si lo hago… ¿me seguirás dando ideas?" –pregunto algo incómodo.

"claramente, es parte del trato, soy yo quien le está ayudando y como tal, es mi deber velar por su vida" –comente como todo un superhéroe.

"creo poder con eso, entonces, cual me recomiendas ahora" –comento más tranquilo.

"el de Maid, usted es el amo, ya sabrá que hacer" –comente con un guiño- "y no lo olvide, él debe decir: si amo, como ordene, pido disculpas mi amo, de esa forma se ambientan" –dije como si nada- "bien es hora de volver a clases, espero me lo agradezcan pronto" –finalice antes de irme.

Sé que está en contra de las reglas extorsionar a los profesores, pero de seguro así se les quita lo majadero con los alumnos, sobre todo al profe de comunicación.

Así llego la hora de música, en donde, valga la redundancia, yo solo escuchaba música de mi celular, me han llegado muchos retos del profesor pero me deja estar porque soy uno de los mejores en esta asignatura, desde cantar hasta tocar algún instrumento, ese es mi fuerte, aún recuerdo cuando el trajo un piano y le toque la marcha turca sin equivocación alguna. Como sea, simplemente quiero comer, ya me dio hambre, así que, buscando entre mis cosas, espere encontrar mi termo, cosa que no sucedió y, alarmándome disimuladamente busque aún más y me topé con la sorpresa de que no lo había echado, corrí tan rápido a clases que olvide mi comida, ahora sí que estoy fregado. Luego de haberle cantado el himno de la alegría en japonés sin equivocarme, suspire con resignación, mi comida era lo único que me hacía feliz en estas horas oscuras, ahora moriré de hambre.

Así pasaron las 2 tortuosas horas hasta que salimos a comer, rectifico, salieron a comer, yo no tenía nada que echarme a la tripita, la cual sonaba como león enjaulado, odio esta mala estrella. ¡ODIO MI VIDA!

"¿Alex?" –Esa voz… yo conozco esa voz- "por fin te encontré, esas hembras locas no me dejaban pasar, aún estoy mareado por esos tediosos aromas" –¡RYUU!

"¡RYU!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en casa" –comente algo asustado, lo último que quería era encontrármelo aquí.

"olvidaste tu comida, tus abuelos me mandaron a dejártela" –dijo como si nada mostrando una bolsa negra- "vine volando lo más rápido que pude" –comento con aires de grandeza.

"¡¿VOLANDO?!" –exclame calladamente mientras me imaginaba que alguien lo veía y lo apuntaba.

"si, aunque nadie me vio, las nubes me taparon" –sonríe como si nada- "descendí en el pequeño bosque al lado de este lugar y me metí de colado, aun que esas chicas, apenas me vieron, empezaron a acostarme" –comento algo fastidiado.

"acosarme, se dice acosarme, y ya veo, al menos nadie te vio, pero ahora si algún profesor te ve, estaremos fritos, no dejan entrar a nadie externo a las instalaciones" –dije mirando la bolsa negra.

"como sea, toma, debes comer, escucho tu estomago quejarse" –dijo a la par que me entregaba la dichosa bolsa que traía mi delicioso almuerzo, el cual lo acabe en tiempo record, no sabía que tenía tanta hambre.

"gracias Ryuu, te pasaste en verdad" –comente con una sonrisa, ante lo cual él se acerca y me da un beso en la comisura del labio.

"tenías un grano de arroz, solo te lo quite" –se expresó con una sonrisa tranquila a la par que a mí me daba un ataque de sonrojo, realmente este dragón me matara de algo, de eso estoy seguro.

"ni para que me enojo, lo harías de nuevo aun que te lo prohíba" –comente con una sonrisa, este peje lagarto realmente me tiene enamorado.

"lo sé, pero no importa… sabes, quiero una compensación por lo de esta mañana, realmente me dolió el golpe" –me comenta con un puchero, odio ese puchero… se le ve tan… ¡AGH! Maldito dragón chantajista sentimental.

"eres odioso lo sabias" –comente antes de agarrarlo de la sudadera negra y besarlo, besarlo como lo hicimos esa vez antes de que mi abuela lo dejara fuera de combate.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO POR AMOR A DIOS?!" –Shit.

"ya cállese vieja, no me deja disfrutar mi beso" –o por… díganme que me imagine a Ryuu diciendo eso y no lo ha hecho.

"¡Alex a mi oficina!, ¡AHORA!" –Odio mi mala suerte.

Así fue como seguí a la directora, quien casualmente paseaba por las aulas para verificar que nada raro pasara, odio esa mala costumbre que tiene. En fin, llegamos a su despacho y, una vez sentados, empezó a dar su catedra de la moral y de Dios y no sé qué más, nunca le pongo atención, pero esta vez dijo algo que me saco de mis casillas.

"Lo que ustedes hacen es una aberración a Dios, es asqueroso, vulgar, antinatural, es repugnante, no aceptare que maricones vengan a mi escuela así que—" –ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando me pare golpeando su escritorio.

"¡Mire vieja desaliñada!, ¡no vine a este establecimiento para que una ballena con arrugas me venga a decir estupideces!, ¡¿por qué no mejor se devuelve al puto convento en donde todas son lesbianas y se deja hacer por la madre superiora? ¡A lo que es a mi parecer me tiene hasta la puta coronilla, váyase al diablo vieja desgraciada, me largo!" –exclame hecho una furia, a la par que tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

"¡ALEX!, ¡ATREVETE A SALIR Y YO-!" –si, le corte de nuevo.

"¡HAGA LO QUE QUIERA MIERDA, EXPULSEME, ESO ME HARIA FELIZ!" –Simplemente abrí la puerta, dejando ver a todo el colegio afuera- "¡¿Qué me ven?!, ¡¿se les perdió algo?!" –comente de mala gana a la par que me largaba a buscar mis cosas.

Así fui a mi aula, tome mis cosas y me fui a la entrada, donde estaba Ryuu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sé qué le hace feliz, ahora no tengo escuela y el trato con mi profesor se fue a la mierda, además de que me llegara una demanda de lo lindo por hacer esto, ¡ARG! Realmente estoy cabreado.

Así caminamos hasta llegar a la mitad del trayecto, en donde Ryuu se detiene y se saca la sudadera y estiraba sus alas, abría replicado pero él me tomo rápidamente estilo princesa y hecho a volar, cosa que me tomo desprevenido, así que me asuste un poco, pero a los segundos me calme, así fue como lo mire a los ojos y aún tenía esa risa de satisfacción que me dejo confundido, que habrá pasado.

Fin pov's Alex.

Pov's Ryuu

Mi niño es tan fiero, realmente parecía un dragón apunto de escupir fuego, eso me encanto. Claro, esa anciana, en cuanto mi Alex salió de ese lugar tomo unas hojas y con una cosa alargada de color rojo empezó a escribir bien grande, yo solo mire ese pedazo de papel y vi el nombre de Alex, pero lo que me molesto fue lo que dijo la anciana.

"Con esto me asegurare de que ninguna escuela acepte a este maricón de mierda" –dijo entre eufórica y enojada.

Yo simplemente me enoje, no entendía lo que significaba esas palabras, pero no me gusto el tono, así que, cerrando la puerta, envié una bola de fuego que redujo el papel a cenizas mientras me miraba asustada, esta solo atino a llamarme demonio, varias veces me habían dicho eso en el pasado y ¿qué mejor que asustarla un poco?, así fue como libere mi cola y, por unas líneas de la sudadera en la parte trasera, libere mis alas, dándome una imagen muy aterradora, aún más cuando me saque esa cosa de la cabeza, haciéndole ver que mis cuernos eran reales.

"Escúchame anciana, si le haces algo a Alex yo, personalmente, hablare con Lucifer para que tu alma sea llevada a lo más oscuro del averno, ¿quedo claro?" –pregunte con una bola de fuego en mi boca.

"demonio, demonio, demonio" –repetía asustadamente, así que le envié una bola de fuego al escritorio, cosa que la asusto y respondió rápido- "¡HARE LO QUE SEA NO ME LASTIMES!" –exclamo asustada.

"atrévete a hacerle algo a mi Alex y te juro que el infierno será un jardín de rosas comparado con lo que sufrirás" –dije a la par que levantaba mi sudadera y metía nuevamente mis alas y cola.

Así fue como me fui rápidamente a la parte delantera, donde había una puerta y espere a Alex, solo pasaron unos segundos y este apareció, yo estaba feliz, realmente deje en su lugar a esa vieja bruja, sabía que esas cosas de Dios y del diablo de hace un par de siglos atrás me servirían, pues como sabrán, estuve en tantos lados que en uno de esos viajes llegue a un museo en una zona religiosa y una mujer hablaba sin parar de este tema. Como sea, simplemente acompañe a Alex y como ya faltaba la mitad del camino decidí apresurarnos, de esta forma, me saque la sudadera y, dejándola en mi pantalón, tome a Alex y emprendimos vuelo, lo pille desprevenido pero eso no importa, ya que se relajó y me miro todo el viaje, realmente me encantan esos ojos dorados como el atardecer, este chico en verdad… es perfecto.

Fin pov's Ryuu.

* * *

Y que les parecio? a mi me gusto xD

en verdad me costo la parte de la directora, en verdad es un cacho hacerlo :S

Y para quien adivino las apariciones especiales, te has ganado un capitulo!... okey no, no lo tengo aun xD

Subire pronto el capitulo... apenas me llege la inspiración para ello xD

Nos vemos pronto y cuidense, si quieren me dejan un review un seguimiento o me psicopatean la cuenta , todo es valido, pero un review es mejor xD

si recibo 7 Reviews a partir de ahora, subire el miercoles ;)

nos vemos, Sayon'nara~~~ ^^


	12. Chapter 8: ¡Llega la prima Alice!

HOLA!

Como estan? me extrañaron? creo que no, como sea, aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado ^^

En esta oportunidad veremos que pasa cuando eres hechado de la escuela y aparece una pelirroja en el ruedo ;)

Ahora vamos con lo hermoso del capitulo ^^

* * *

Disclaimers: How to train your dragón o Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, le pertencen a su creadora Cressida Cowell [sus apotíosicos libros] y a DreamWorks [Las hermoshas peliculas], ya que si fueran mios, hace mucho que Toothless se rapta a Hiccup y forman una familia lejos de Berk ;)

* * *

Advertencias: este capitulo contiene armas de fuego, lecturas de mente, partes pervertidas e insinuaciones poco sanas, si eres de aquellos que tienen el corazón debil, te recomiendo no leer la historia, si aceptas leerla aceptaras el hecho de no hacer demandas por muerte subita ni derrame cerebral, El creador de esta historia no recibe ningun donativo ni paga por hacerlo, solo lo hace como medio de expresión y uno muy malo cabe recalar [XD], ya haz sido advertido.

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: ¡Aparece la Prima Alice!_**

Pov's Alex:

Ya se imaginaran como estamos ahora, si no, pues te lo describo:

1\. Mi abuela Carmen con su sartén.

2\. Mi abuelo Eustaquio con Nastia en mano.

3\. Mi tía con un bote de palomitas y unos anteojos 3D.

4\. Mi abuela María intentando que no se le quemen los frijoles.

5\. Mi abuelo Richard tejiendo.

6\. Ryuu enfrente mío con una bola de fuego en la boca.

7\. Yo detrás de Ryuu con una mirada de horror puro.

Todo eso mientras la cocina estaba echando humo y las moscas miraban la escena sin volar, en otras palabras, el escenario perfecto para un asesinato en primer grado.

Como sabrán, fui expulsado del Colegio/Preparatoria/Media y mis abuelos no están muy contentos con eso, en especial mi abuela Carmen, quien era la que pagaba mi educación. Toda esta escena parece Surreal y hasta tétrica, pero algo llamo mi atención, una sombra en la ventana hizo que me diera curiosidad, así que, con mucho cuidado, camine hasta ella siendo vigilado por mi abuela y Nastia, eso hasta que abrí la puerta y la vi, esos ojos carmines y esos cabellos de fuego cayendo como una cascada, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro pálido. Me hubiera perdido en su pechonalidad si no hubiese sido por el tumba-helicópteros que traía a cuestas y si, en efecto, era mi prima Alice quien miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa de lado, ¿realmente esto se puede poner peor?

"¡Hola Familia! Volví de mi misión de Rusia y pase a quedarme unos días" –yo y mi bocaza y si, estaba ebria como ella sola, mi prima Alice es un tempano de hielo cuando esta sobria, no tiene sentimientos y es muy calculadora, pero cuando esta entonada… digamos que la palabra japonesa Kawaii queda pequeña al lado de ella.

"Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?" –Esa fue mi tía Agatha quien se levantó los anteojos- "llegas a tiempo para ver como masacran a tu primo" –comento mientras hacía aparecer otro bote de palomitas y la chica entraba para sentarse al lado- "aun no comienzan, espero te guste el show" –comento a la par que mi prima sonreía.

"¡Que comiencen los juegos!" –exclamo feliz sacando una chicharra y haciéndola sonar.

Lo que ocurrió después de eso fue insólito, ya que mi abuela empezó a atacar a Ryuu a sartenazo limpio mientras este intentaba esquivar los golpes, cosa que le costó mucho, a pesar de ser vieja era rápida, también veo como mi abuelo apunta a Nastia a las alas de Ryuu, pero yo lo detuve lanzándole un tomate blando, el cual se le regó en toda la cara y me apunta a mí, se lo que deben estar pensando, que moriré si esa cosa me toca, pero tengo buenos reflejos, no miento, con decirles que puedo agarrar una mosca volando sin que se escape, es realmente increíble pero nadie lo aprecia, como decía, mi abuelo me apuntaba la pierna y yo salte en cuanto la bala salió disparada, lo bueno de la casa es que está hecha de material resistente, algo así como anti balas y anti bombas, podría explotar la cocina y no pasaría nada, como les decía, así seguimos enfrascado en la pelea en el minúsculo lugar, eso hasta que nuevamente suena la chicharra y todos nos detuvimos.

"¡Acabaron los juegos!, ¡El ganador es… La abuela Carmen!" –Exclamo eufórica Alice quien estaba sacando un fajo de billetes- "aquí tiene dulce y delicada dama, usted me ha maravillado con sus movimientos" –decía mientras mi tía Agatha le sacaba fotos a mi sonrojada Abuela.

"oh, gracias querida, realmente eres un encanto" –comentaba guardando el fajo de billetes en su monedero, cosa que era virtualmente imposible pero lo logro sin mucho esfuerzo, a veces me pregunto si también seré pariente de Doraemon por la cantidad de espacio que ocupamos sin que se note, es eso o somos brujos… bueno quizás lo segundo.

"tu abuela golpea fuerte" –comento Ryuu limpiándose la sangre que tenía en el labio.

"oh no, Ryuu te rompió el labio, ven, deja curarlo" –comente mientras lo llevaba al baño, tomaba el botiquín y lo curaba calmadamente- "esto ardera un poco pero dejara de sangrar, ¿confías en mí?" –le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, realmente amo esos ojos plateados.

"con mi vida" –dijo tomando mi mano derecha y sonriendo con ensoñación, yo solo me sonroje y en un movimiento torpe le apreté el algodón con alcohol en la herida, ya se imaginaran el grito que dio Ryuu… bueno, en realidad fue un rugido- "Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, no quise hacerlo esto, yo… fue tu culpa, no tenías que mirarme de esa forma tan-tan como si quisieras comerme y yo, si, eso, no soy un pedazo de carne" –exclame muy asustado, nervioso y mareado, pensar tan rápido me hace daño.

"no te preocupes, si me dolió pero puedo soportarlo" –comento con unos lagrimones en los ojos, realmente le dolió mucho, sé que me arrepentiré de esto.

Sí, me arrepentí en cuanto le bese la zona escocida con el alcohol, ya que tenía los labios resecos y el alcohol me escoció, pero ver el sonrojo y sentir la sonrisa que estaba esbozando me hizo olvidar todo el dolor, lo único que sentí fue como los labios de Ryuu se empezaban a mover y yo le respondía el beso para luego empezar a jugar con nuestras lenguas, realmente era una sensación maravillosa, pero como ya conocen mi karma lo bueno duro poco.

"¡Primo!, no sabía que bateabas para el otro equipo, picaron, debes decirme todos los detalles sucios, dime ¿Cómo fue la primera vez?, ¿Qué tan grande la tiene?, ¿te hizo gemir toda la noche?, anda, anda cuéntame, no le diré nada a la puritana de la abuela" –comento sonriente a la par que mi abuela le daba un sartenazo, cosa que ni la inmuto, parece que su cráneo es duro porque no se desmayó.

"aquí nadie ha violado a nadie, así que compórtate desvergonzada" –dijo mi abuela indignada.

"le doy 2 fajos más si deja que se lo viole aquí mismo" –por favor prima, tú la conoces, ella no-

"hecho" –comento sonriendo mientras recibía los fajos.

"¡Abuela!" –exclame sonrojado hasta la medula, mira que vender mi inocencia de esa forma.

"hay no se hagan que es lo que quieren" –dijo retirándose, esa es una vieja de-"

"Cuida esa lengua jovencito, es tu abuela" –Shit.

"¡Tía!, ¡¿cuantas veces le tengo que decir que respete mi privacidad mental?!" –exclame sonrojado, odio que sepan lo que pienso.

"cuando dejes de pensar cochinadas con ese dragón" –Mierda.

"odio mi mala suerte" –comento mientras Ryuu me abrazaba de la espalda, ya que me había girado para encarar a mi abuela y prima.

"no te molestes Alex, te vez más lindo sonriendo" -¿use alcohol etílico o Alcohol puro?, Ryuu se puso muy cariñoso de repente.

"¿eh?, ¿Ryuu estas bien?" –le pregunte un poco sonrojado, nunca había sido tan tierno.

"como nunca" –decía sonrojado, con una sonrisa tierna que hizo que me derritiera en sus brazos- "quiero marcarte Alex" –comento en un susurro en mi oído, realmente me enamore hasta la medula ósea de este chico.

"Ryuu…" –suspire cual colegiala, en verdad estoy pisando suelo delgado.

"Crystal" –comento a la par que se me rompía la burbuja y de una sola cachetada le hice reaccionar- "¿pero qué haces?" –me increpo molesto.

"Vete a la mierda" –comente enojado a la par que subía la escaleras- "Hoy duermes en el sofá, Alice dormirá conmigo" –dije seriamente, menuda forma de romper el ambiente.

"Espérame primito, quiero hablar contigo~~" –hablo cantarinamente, eso solo significa que quiere su terapia.

Así fuimos a mi habitación, en donde yo me senté al medio de la cama y mi prima, cerrando la puerta, se sienta frente mío, pero en menos de un segundo su semblante cambio a uno frio y sin escrúpulos, tal parece que estaba fingiendo.

"vale, ahora caigo que eres buena actriz, de que se trata esta vez, ¿no pudiste asesinar a alguien?, ¿tienes ansiedad de saber con quién te toparas?, ¿volvieron las Beliebers?" –pregunte seriamente, esta chica ama que sea serio.

"al grano, me mandaron a asesinar a un político de la ciudad vecina" –comento resignada, ya veo por donde va el tema.

"sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y nosotros te taparemos, no habrá problemas con eso" –comente mientras ella suspiraba pesadamente, creo que tiene algo de trasfondo.

"era mi ex novio" –soltó con una mueca de enfado.

"¿aun sientes algo por el?" –pregunte mirándola fijamente.

"así es" –contesto resignada.

"sabes como soy al respecto con los sentimientos prima, ¿no has pensado en usar el estado Berserker?" –le pregunte acomodándome un poco, me dolía la espalda.

"veo que ya lo sabes, si, pensé en eso pero recordé que él sabe cómo detenerme, ya debieron avisarle que corre peligro, por eso necesito tu ayuda" –comento decidida y antes de que dijera nada volvió a hablar- "te daré la mitad de la paga" –comento seriamente, yo nunca he pensado en matar… a quien engaño, sería un sueño hecho realidad, siempre quise trabajar con la prima Alice, pero lamentablemente no podré ayudarla por ahora.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron?" –le pregunte interesado.

"2 meses" –comento seriamente a la par que yo suspiraba.

"¿cuánto te queda?" –la conozco y no me sorprendería su respuesta.

"5 días" –okey, me equivoque, si me sorprendió.

"no puedo ayudarte" –comente cabizbajo.

"¿y eso?" –me interrogo algo impresionada.

"mañana será luna llena y la lagartija que viste abajo ira a buscar a su novia muerta al pasado, desconozco como lo hará pero iré a ayudarle a cumplir su meta" –comente desinteresado.

"cupido te dio con un tanque" –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"y un tumba-helicópteros como el que tienes en la espalda" –dije sonriendo resignado- "en verdad me enamore de él, a pesar de que el siente algo por mi está muy enganchado con esa tal Crystal, y aunque suene extraño, ella puede contactarse conmigo mediante sueños, ella me pide que no lo deje ir y que le haga ver que yo soy su futuro, pero no puedo hacerlo, quiero que sea feliz y sé que esa felicidad no la tendrá conmigo" –comente suspirando- "odio tener corazón" –finalice con una sonrisa derrotista.

"ya somos dos" –comento ella a la par que me abrazaba, cosa muy rara si me pongo a pensar- "no pienses tan alto que lo escucho claramente" –shit.

"¿tú también?" –pregunte indignado, odio que sepan lo que pienso.

"solo un poco, cuando me concentro mucho en una persona puedo escuchar lo que dice, pero debo estar muy concentrada, por eso puedo leer los tuyos" –dijo separándose- "lo del abrazo fue para que no te sintieras mal, ya sabes cómo terminara todo esto" –dijo otra vez con su inmutable frialdad.

"no me lo recuerdes" –suspire cansado, odio saber que las cosas tienen fecha de vencimiento.

Tock-Tock

"¿Quién?" –pregunte con desinterés, ya me hago la idea de quién es.

"¿aun sigues molesto?" –sí, era Ryuu y se escuchaba apenado.

"si vienes por amenazas de mi abuela entonces sí, aún sigo molesto" –que se las arregle solo, no pienso salvarle los huevos.

"no es eso, ella cree que estaremos ocupados y se llevó a todos a dar una vuelta" –dijo a la par que me sonrojaba, esa bruja maldita- "¿puedo entrar?" –ya me imagino el puchero que debe estar haciendo ese maldito dragón, odio mi corazón de pollo.

"pasa" –conteste secamente a la par que el entraba- "¿Quién te enseño a golpear la puerta y preguntar?" –ese Ryuu no es tan civilizado, esto me huele a bruja, ya saben a quién me refiero.

"la bruja" –dijo entrando y mirando a Alice- "déjanos solos, tenemos que hablar" –comento seriamente, mi prima lo mira con la misma intensidad, esta competencia de miradas que apuñalan esta interesante.

"Lo que quieras decir lo escuchare yo, con mi primo nunca nos guardamos nada" –comento a la par que se acomodaba al lado mío, esta chica es única.

"como quieras, venía a preguntarte algo, ¿Cómo sabias que mañana viajaría?" –sabía que esto pasaría, no me queda otra que decirle… algo.

"un sueño premonitorio, mi tía me dijo que los Berserkers tenemos la tendencia de ver lo que pasara en el futuro y yo soñé que viajabas en luna llena, solo eso" –comente a la par que el asentía.

"¿viajaba solo?" –pregunto inquieto.

"no, yo iba contigo" –dije seriamente, esto de mentir se me da bien.

"no iras conmigo, el pasado es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada" –dijo tajantemente.

"si encuentras a Crystal entonces no volverás, quiero ayudarte a encontrarla y poder despedirme como se debe" –dije mirándolo sin inmutarme, me odiaría de por vida si ese dragón no volviese para despedirse.

"no lo harás" –dijo fríamente.

"oblígame lagartija supe desarrollada" –hable seriamente- "sabes que soy un Berserker y a menos que quieras matarme no lograras hacerme mucho daño" –comente casi enfadado, como tentando mi suerte.

"lo sé, por eso quiero que te quedes, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo" –dijo cambiando su semblante a uno triste y muy melancólico, chantaje emocional por donde lo mires.

"nada me pasara si estoy contigo, ¿no recuerdas que eso me dijiste esa vez?" –le pregunte a la par que el suspiraba.

"eres terco, ya te dije que no iras y punto" –comento saliendo de mi habitación, este dragón me está obligando a irme de colado.

"¿iras de todas formas, no es así?" – ¿Que comes que adivinas pelirroja?- "comida de avión" –respondió con una sonrisa ladina, no es tan malo que sepan lo que pienso en algunas ocasiones- "pero te agradecería que dejaras de imaginarte montado en ese dragón" –mierda.

"prima, no seas intrusa" –comente casi al borde del llanto.

"solo dije que dejaras de pensarlo mucho, no que me molestara, sabes que amo la homosexualidad, aun mas si es pedofilia y zoofilia mitológico" –Desvergonzada… tiene razón.

"yo y mi mente depravada somos un show, ¿verdad?" –ya conozco la respuesta a eso.

"si ya sabes lo que responderé no preguntes" –Shit.

"¡DEJA DE LEER MI MENTE!" -¡Agh!, que odioso es esto.

"te ayudare, quiero ver como terminara todo esto, déjalo en mis manos, sabré que hacer" –no sé si es un diablo con traje de ángel o un ángel con traje de diablo- "fufufu, esto será interesante" –diablo con traje de ángel sin duda.

Fin pov's Alex

* * *

No les dan ganas de darle un tiro al de las advertencias?, pues yo shi :B

Como sea, espero les haya justado el capitulo y si, es un relleno cremoso XD

En el proximo cap llegaran más sorpresas, esperenlas, se que algunas personas les gustan las sorpresas

Un saludo especial a Pequebalam y la roja, son realmente amables al leer esta disquehistoria sin sentido, las hamo 3w3

Bueee, me despido, nos vemos pronto, bye bye

ya saben, si hay 7 reviews a partir de ahora, que hay 21 ¡YAY!, subire el proximo capitulo el dia lunes, pero si no, no se cuando xD

nos vemos, bye~~~~~


	13. Chapter 9: Luna llena

_**Protesto!, fue por defensa personal!**_

_**la corte lo declara culpable por el asesinato de Advertencias!**_

_**no es mi culpa!**_

_**como castigo, se le dara otra advertencia y, por cada mal pensamiento, sera electrocutado!**_

_**Pero señoria...**_

_**On-Air**_

_**eh dicho, GATO ENCERRADO!**__**!**_

_**Que diga!**_

* * *

hola gente del mundo yaoi, como se encuentran?

yo bien aqui, con dolor de cuerpo, estuidar teatro no es como lo pintan TTWTTU

como habran visto me llego una citación por matar a la antigua advertencia trollera, aun que, recalco, ¡FUE DEFENSA PERSONAL!

como sea, pasando a datos relevantes: SUBI CAPITULO!

me siento feliz por haberlo hecho, en verdad ya me habia atrazado xD

realmente me costo encontrar un momentico para hacerlo pero bueno, aqui estamos xD

En este episodio veremos una hermosa dicotomia sasonada con mucha inseguridad y un poco de amor ;), ademas de un dragón goloso, magia y mucho rojo.

ahora a lo hermoso del cap

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, son propiedades de Cressida Cowell [Hermosos y fantasticos libros] y Dreamworks [la preciosa pelicula que más de uno/una transformo en yaoi ^^], ya que, si fueran mios, dejaria que Toothless matara a muerte roja, tomara a Hiccup y huyeran para hacer dragoncitos bebes por que asi lo diria yo, es eso o transformaria a Toothless en una quimera humana que es celopata con Hiccup pero que este le ame igual [puede ser contenido para un One-Shot XD]

* * *

Advertencias: este capitulo contiene muchos pasajes melosos [con mucha dulzura], demasiadas dicotomias [confusiones internas] y mucho bla-bla, el autor no se hace responsable por dolores de cabeza, jaquecas, migrañas, trombosis, diabetes, hipertención, ceguera, hepatitis o algun otro tipo de enfermedad, fisica o mental, tras leer o mientras se lee esta historia, el autor no gana ningun centimo, yen, peso chileno, sol, bolivar, peseta, libra, euro o cualquier otro tipo de moneda por esta historia, haz sido advertido.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Luna llena.**_

Pov's Alex:

La cena pasó sin novedades, cosa rara en mi familia, ustedes saben. Mi abuela Carmen contaba alguna anécdota de cuando gano un listón en su comida, mi abuela María riendo con ganas, mis abuelos relatando sobre la guerra, la prima Alice hablando de sus asesinatos y la tía Agatha leyendo su libro mágico, los únicos en silencio éramos Ryuu y yo, ya sé que esto es delicado, pero nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser porque a la lagartija esta le dio por ir solo, realmente quiero ayudarle, pero no me deja de otra, tendré que irme de colado, le guste o no a él y a mi familia, solo espero que el plan de Alice no tenga que ver con transformismos, ya tengo suficiente con lo que me dijo la vieja del liceo/preparatoria/bachillerato.

Pasamos sin contratiempo la cena y, luego de lavar cada uno sus cubiertos, jugar cartas hasta tarde, puesto que ya no tenía clases, y bañarse cada uno nos fuimos a dormir, Ryuu iba a dormir en el sofá, pero el desgraciado se metió de colado y dormimos los tres juntos en mi cama, realmente es grande este colchón… y muy suave, además dormí plácidamente, ser abrazado por esta lagartija tiene sus ventajas.

¡Genial!, ahora me deprimí al pensar en que el no volvería a estar hace conmigo, me duele dejarlo ir, sé que, luego de rescatar a Crystal, yo volveré a la actualidad, solo deseo que Ryuu se cuide y que no le pase nada malo, aunque aprendí un par de cosas, a los dragones les fastidian las anguilas, el alcohol les provoca borrachera, se vuelven locos por un helado de café y les encantan los mimos en las alas, realmente es una información bastante útil, hablando de información, creo que los datos para el ensayo de historia quedaron en el olvido, y pensar que hace unos días conocí a este peje lagarto y me enamore perdidamente de él, como desearía volver en el tiempo y tenerlo por un momento más largo… quizás pueda drogarlo para que se quede dormido y tenga que esperar a la próxima luna llena… aunque sería engorroso, no sé cómo una droga actúa en el cuerpo de un dragón, quizás lo mate, todo esto es complicado…

Así llego la mañana, en donde desperté abrazado por este peje lagarto y mi prima se tapaba completamente, parece que se dio cuenta de esta comprometedora escena, no la culpo, ¿alguna vez te habrías imaginado que tu primo es abrazado mientras duerme por un ser mitad dragón desnudo y bien dotado?

Como sea, desperté y lo primero que hice, aparte de robarle un beso al adormilado dragón, fue tirarlo de la cama, cosa que lo despertó de golpe y, por ende, de malas.

"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!" –ya aprendió mi mal lenguaje, que fastidio.

"tu deberías estar en el sofá ahora, no aquí acurrucado conmigo idiota" –me encantan estos saludos tan llenos de amor.

"¡esa cosa es más incómoda que dormir encima de Lapas apestosas!" –ahora exclama enojado, hasta enojado se ve hermoso el muy hijo de dragón.

"me importa un comino, ahora ponte ropa si no quieres que—" –Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

"¿Qué te pasa?" –pregunto un poco preocupado acercándose a mí.

"Na-Na-Nada, solo… ¡TAPATE DRAGON EXHIBICIONISTA!" –¡Oh my God!… estoy seguro, 30cm.

"Tsk, que fastidioso eres" –comento enojado a la par que tomaba unas prendas de mi armario, ya que ambos compartíamos el lugar para dejar la ropa.

"¿primo…?" –esa voz desganada… ¡ALICE!

"No-No es na-nada prima, vuelve a dormir" –comente histérico mientras le ponía una almohada en la cara para que no viera lo que me, que diga, para que no viera cosas indecente.

"¡HUMHUMHUGHUMGHUM!" –Maldición, quédate quieta tonta.

"ya" –dijo algo malhumorado con una tenida muy juvenil que le resaltaba los salvaje, casi me quedo sin aliento.

"Ve al baño y haz tus necesidades, yo bajo en poco" –comente mientras sentía que mi prima se relajaba, que bueno.

"gruñón" –comento mientras salía de mi habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

"uf… por poco, ahora si prima, lo siento" –dije quitándole la almohada.

"¡HIJO DE LA QUE TE #$%&amp;$##$!" –exclamo enojada y algo azul, creo que la estaba ahogando.

"ups… perdón primita linda" –dije algo asustado, esta chica no es de las que se les pasa el enojo de la noche a la mañana.

"si no fuera porque ese dragón te dejara en sillas de ruedas yo misma te dejo paralitico" –expreso recuperando aire, en verdad odio mi falta de privacidad-"¿no te gusta que lo haga?" –pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

"en lo particular, no, no me gusta que violen mi privacidad o la de otros" –comente resignado.

"ya veo, entonces no te diré lo que soñó ese dragón para ponerlo así" –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"de seguro soñó con Crystal" –comente bajito a la par que me levantaba- "como sea, iré a lavarme los dientes" –finalice para salir de la habitación, juraría que ella dijo algo pero no le di importancia.

Así comenzó el día, en donde ayude en casa todo lo que pude, estaba algo ansioso y, sobre todo, preocupado, ¿cuál sería el método de viaje de Ryuu?, ¿y si me voy de colado provoca problemas y viajamos a otra época?, realmente estoy muy nervioso y preocupado, pero no lo aparento, bueno, con un cuchillo en mano cortando zanahorias no creo poder estar temblando como gelatina.

"Primito… ¿Qué cocinas?" –Pregunta mi prima como una niña, no sé por qué finge ser tan alegre- "quiero que sea como un cambio, he sido muy estoica estos últimos 8 años con la familia, por ende, quiero ser más agradable" –comento con una sonrisa forzada.

"ya veo, pues hare lo de siempre, espagueti con salsa boloñesa*, ya solo me falta la zanahoria y comienzo a sazonar la salsa" –dije a la par que terminaba de cortar las verduras- "tardare 1 hora y 30 minutos en terminar, mientras, ¿puedes llevar a Ryuu a pasear?, no le gusta estar encerrado" –comente sonriendo, sé que debo estar enojado por el pero aun así yo…

"te preocupas mucho de él, realmente eres lindo en ese aspecto… lástima que no sea correspondido" –comento mientras enterraba el cuchillo en la mesa, cerca del brazo que ella estaba usando para cargarse.

"si, una lástima" –dije para girarme y prender la cocinilla.

"primo… ¿desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza?" –pregunto un poco nerviosa, cosa que me pareció extraño.

"¿Por qué?" –le pregunte girándome y viendo como trataba de levantar el cuchillo sin éxito.

"won, realmente lo hiciste con malicia, menos mal tienes buena puntería" –comento ella nerviosa, cuando está con nosotros se distrae con facilidad.

"si… puntería" –comente nervioso, ojala no se entere de que le falle al cálculo.

"¡¿CÓMO QUE LE FALLASTE?!" –Shit.

"Vale, vale, quería hacerlo unos centímetros antes del brazo, pero se me fue un poco adelante y tomo tu polero" –comente resignado, esta chica en verdad grita fuerte- "ya, anda a sacar a Ryuu, vuelvan en hora y cuarto [1h y 15min], vayan al parque, a esta hora está desocupado y el podrá estirar sus alas" –dije con un tono un poco decepcionado, iría yo pero mis abuelos me dejaron a cargo de la casa mientras ellos compraban los víveres de la semana, odio mi vida.

"bueno" –dijo mientras se levantaba, ya que había quitado el cuchillo hace unos momentos- "¡Ryuu!, salgamos a caminar" –exclama mientras miraba a los dos irse.

Ahora que estoy solo en esta casa empiezo a pensar y eso no me gusta, odio pensar en ese dragón que me enamoro, en esa chica del pasado que tiene su corazón y, sobre todo, odio pensar en el dolor que se produce en mi pecho al imaginarme a Ryuu con esa chica, en verdad los celos son lo peor.

Empezó a cantar sin darme cuenta, era una canción en inglés, la escuche en un videojuego hace tanto que no puedo recordar pero aun así, realmente, yo… no sé qué sentir.

_There was a friendly but naive King_

_Who wed a very nasty Queen;_

_The King was loved but_

_The Queen was feared._

_Till one day strolling, in his court  
An arrow pierced the kind King's heart,  
He lost his life and  
His lady love._

_La-la-la-la-la-la X3_

_She had a secret kept _

_from the King who ruled _

_the kingdom As her own;_

_The King knew not_

_His bride seemed as good as gold._

_Uh-uh-uh_

_Till one day strolling, in his court_

_An arrow pierced the kind King's heart,_

_He lost his life and_

_His lady love._

_There was a friendly but naive King_

_Who wed a very nasty Queen;_

_The King was loved but_

_The Queen was feared._

_Till one day strolling, in his court_

_An arrow pierced the kind King's heart,_

_He lost his life and_

_His lady love._

_Nanananananananana._

_There was a friendly but naive King…_

Hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba esta canción, la cantaba cuando estaba deprimido…

Es curioso como una canción puede llegar a calmarte mucho, ahora que lo pienso con claridad, creo que es mejor dejar que Ryuu se marche, como dicen por allí, si realmente lo amas, déjalo ir, ya que, si alguna vez te amo, volverá sin importar nada.

Como desearía poder dejarlo ir, que estire sus alas, que sea feliz, quiero que obtenga esa felicidad que nunca tendrá conmigo, porque me conozco, sé que lo haría sufrir… o el que sufriría soy yo… ¡Agh!, no lo sé, solo deseo que esto acabe pronto, ya no quiero sufrir, ya he pasado los últimos 9 años de mi vida sufriendo, ¡ya no más!... acaso… ¿ser feliz es algo que se me ha sido negado desde que nací?, es lo más probable, jamás encontrare a alguien que me haga tan feliz como lo hace Ryuu… ese dragón se metió en cada uno de mis poros, como deseo poder abrazarlo, besarlo y entregarme a él, como desearía que mi último recuerdo con él, sea el de nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose en uno, amándonos como si ya no existiera nada más que nosotros… realmente soy patético.

¿Qué será ese odioso sonido que ha estado sonando desde hace ya un rato?, no dejan que me siga auto lamentándome… ¿eh?, ¿Por qué hay tanto humo?... ¡LA SALSA!

Así es damas y caballeros, se me quemo la salsa por pensar en ese peje lagarto, ¡Grrr!, en verdad detesto distraerme, mira lo que me haces Ryuu, apenas te vas unos metros y provocas que mi vida sea un desastre, y cuando estás conmigo… todo se vuelve tan maravilloso… realmente… no quiero que se valla… no quiero…

Fin pov's Alex.

* * *

Narrador Omnisciente:

El joven Alex tomo la cacerola y, echándole agua, tira el contenido en el basurero, aun con lágrimas en su rostro, decide apurarse en prepararla otra vez, intentando ahorrar tiempo para que sus familiares e invitados puedan llegar a comer.

El almuerzo logro salvarse, todos comieron y bebieron normalmente, pero Ryuu se sentía un poco incómodo con Alex al frente, y el chico solo suspiraba cada vez que le veía, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas hacia poco tiempo, realmente su corazón estaba muy adolorido.

Así paso la tarde, en donde los dos jóvenes, más el mitad dragón, recorrieron por última vez el pueblo ciudad, aquel lindo lugar en donde Alex había descubierto sus sentimientos, en donde compartió por primera vez, de forma normal, con Ryuu, en donde él lo protegió y le ayudo, realmente el corazón del chico y el dragón recordarían aquellas aventuras que les trajeron muchas risas, sustos, malentendidos y, sobre todo, mucho amor.

Ryuu caminaba tranquilamente al lado derecho de Alice, quien lo tenía del brazo, al igual que a su primo en su otro brazo, parecían muy felices, aunque cada uno escondiera lo que sintieran en realidad, querían pasar un momento agradable, porque sabían que sería la última vez que estarían en la compañía del otro y querían poder recordarlo con felicidad.

El sol bajaba raudamente por el horizonte, el cielo, que antes era de color celeste paso a tener tonalidades más cálidas, hasta tener un hermoso atardecer de color anaranjado.

Ryuu miro los ojos dorados de Alex, en los cuales se veían reflejados los tintes anaranjados y violáceos del cielo, en verdad amaba esa mirada. En poco tiempo el dragón se separó del agarre de la chica y se acercó a Alex, quien le miro un poco impresionado, pero luego sonríe con tranquilidad y resignación y, en un último acercamiento, ambos se besaron en aquel atardecer que los despedía, dándole una sensación de pesar a ambos chicos al saber que, al separarse, ambos tomarían rumbos diferentes, ya no podrían estar juntos, o bueno, eso era lo que pensaba Alex, ya que había estado evitando pensar en su plan de fugarse con SU dragón.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, ya era hora de regresar y, a paso rápido, los tres jóvenes volvieron a la morada en donde sus abuelos los esperaban, ahora estaban cenando, la ultima cena pensó el chico al ver como Ryuu comía cuatro veces más de lo que comía normalmente.

Así paso la hora de la cena y el chico dragón se levantó y hablo con lo presentes, dando a entender que ya no volvería, se despidió de cada uno de ellos, en especial de la abuelita Carmen, con quien tuvo buenas batallas y gano experiencia peleando con aquella mujer, y de Alex, a quien tomo y lo beso ferozmente, intentando jamás olvidar aquel tacto que le enloquecía.

Hace fue como todos salieron y fueron a una multicanal abandonada, es aquí cando Ryuu da un rugido para que, de un momento a otro, su cuerpo se prendiera en llamas azules y, lo que antes fue el cuerpo de un chico humano, ahora fuera el cuerpo de un verdadero dragón, uno plateado como la luna, del doble del tamaño del chico, la cola en punta, a las largas y estéticas.

Los ojos del dragón eran los mismos que Alex siempre recodaría. O eso intento convencerse.

Fin Pov's Narrador.

* * *

Pov's Alex:

Lo siento Ryuu, esto lo hare te guste o no.

Corriendo de vuelta a casa, lo más rápido que pude, fui seguido por mi prima, quien me rebaso y, de un solo tirón, abrió la puerta, dejándome entrar y correr a mi habitación, en donde, abriendo la trampilla del techo, entro y salgo al tejado del segundo piso, en donde habían una mochila y un jet pack, cortesía de mi prima. Así espere a que la luna llegara a su cenit, cosa que fue en poco tiempo. Así fue como Ryuu dio un rugido y, lo que parece ser un agujero, se abre arriba de este, a unos 10 kilómetros, el diámetro es lo suficiente para que Ryuu entre con un acompañante, ahora veo como da un último rugido y alza el vuelo, esta es mi oportunidad.

"suerte Alex" –comento Alice mientras yo sonreía.

"ya verás que ese dragón de pacotilla me lo agradecerá" –exprese a la par que a Ryuu le faltaban 5 kilómetros- "adiós" –me despedí y prendí el jet pack- "Ahora si no te me escapas lagartija, jure ayudarte y eso es lo que hare, cueste lo que me cueste" –exprese para mi mientras sentía el aura mágica de mi tía, al parecer me quería atrapar en una burbuja, no la dejare, espero que lo que mi prima me hizo memorizar hace poco me sirva- "Av odin, befaler jeg deg å stoppe!*" –exclame a la par que la burbuja que me quería aprisionar se detenía y me deja escapar.

Lo que paso fue que Ryuu se dio cuenta de mi presencia a solo 2 metros del agujero luminoso, el ya no pudo hacer nada porque, en cuanto ambos lo tocamos, fuimos tragados por este, no sé lo que me sucederá ahora, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que no me pasara nada si Ryuu está conmigo.

Fin pov's Alex.

* * *

**_Letra:_**

**_Hubo un amistoso pero ingenuo Rey_**

**_Que se casó con una reina muy desagradable;_**

**_El rey era muy querido pero_**

**_La Reina era temida._**

**_Hasta que un día, paseando en su corte_**

**_Una flecha atravesó el corazón del buen rey_**

**_Perdió la vida y_**

**_A su amada._**

**_La-la-la-la-la-la X3_**

**_Ella había mantenido en secreto_**

**_Del rey que ella gobernó_**

**_El reino Como suyo propio;_**

**_El rey nunca lo supo_**

**_Su novia parecía tan buena como el oro._**

**_Uh-uh-uh_**

**_Hasta que un día paseando, en su corte_**

**_Una flecha atravesó el corazón del buen Rey_**

**_Perdió la vida y_**

**_A su amada._**

**_Hubo un amistoso pero ingenuo Rey_**

**_Que se casó una reina muy desagradable;_**

**_El rey era muy querido pero_**

**_La Reina era temida._**

**_Hasta que un día, paseando en su corte_**

**_Una flecha atravesó el corazón del Rey_**

**_Perdió la vida y_**

**_A su amada._**

**_Nanananananananana._**

**_Había un rey muy amable, pero ingenuo..._**

_**Conjuro: ¡Por Odín, te ordeno que te detengas!**_

_**Espagueti con salsa boloñesa: Fideos con salsa roja y carne molida.**_

* * *

bueno... si aun respiras despues de todo esto, felicidades, estaras listo/lista para el siguiente cap, ahora me toca subir el extra y ya no se hasta cuando nos veamos, como sea, espero la pasen bien, se me cuidan, cualquier cosa me avisan ;)

espero sus comentarios, en verdad me hace feliz leerlos una y mil veces, como sea, nos vemos, byee~~~

PD: estas advertencias me cayeron chido ^w^7


	14. Chapter 9-5: Extra n4: lo que no se vio

**_Disfrutenlo, a mi me hizo reir bastante xD_**

* * *

**_Extra N° 4: lo que no se vio:_**

Pov's Ryuu:

¡Diablos!, no hay caso, no puedo encontrar una posición cómoda en esta cosa dura, se supone que dormiría aquí, pero ni un **_Terrible terror_** o **_Uno de jardín_** sería capaz de dormir en esta cosa tan dura.

Intente acomodarme como pude, de espalda, de lado, del otro lado, mirando al suelo, mirando al cielo, al revés y no hubo caso, realmente extraño sentir el tacto de Alex, ese chico realmente me da la confianza suficiente para dormir, sé que puedo pasar largo tiempo sin dormir pero mi viaje necesita que tenga todas mis fuerzas, no puedo fallarle a Crystal, por ende debo dormir, pero no aquí… quizás pueda pedirle a Alex que mande a esa chica aquí y que ambos estemos juntos… quizás sea buena ida.

Pase con cuidado las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido, en eso llego a la puerta y la abro levemente y, usando mis ojos de dragón los veo, pero lo que vi me dejo muy enojado, ya que ambos humanos estaban uno frente a otro, con la frente unida, los brazos entrelazados y muy felices si se puede decir, estaba pensando en dar un tiro de fuego cuando veo que Alex se movió y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, hablo en susurro.

"Idiota… puedo sentirte" –comento con los ojos cerrados, yo me quede de piedra- "anda, ven, te necesito" –comento corriendo las sabanas, yo simplemente entre, cerré la puerta y me acurruque al lado de él- "así está mejor" –le escuche decir mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, yo también lo abrase y nos envolví en mis alas y cola, estaba listo para dormir pero algo que me dijo ese chico me dejo pensando- "te amo… Ryuu"

¿Qué significaran esas palabras?

Fin pov's Ryuu.

* * *

Alice Pov's:

¡Oh por todo el sexo gay del mundo!, esto debe ser un chiste, Alex está muy acaramelado con ese tal Ryuu y, encima le suelta que lo ama, aun que, viéndolo bien, se ve que Alex está dormido, quizás habló inconscientemente, ojala que ese dragón no lo recuerde o mi primo quedara rojo… ¿pero qué mierda?, ¿acaso ese dragón esta, esta…? ¡GYA~~~~~~!

A la mañana siguiente…

"herehereherehereherehere" –mi cara de estúpida es impagable, esta misma cara tenía cuando siento que Alex y Ryuu se despiertan, puedo decir que fue un colapso fuerte.

Ahora siento que mi primo se pone nervioso, no lo culpo, con lo que vi anoche hasta yo me pondría así. Me dio un poco de lastima mi primo e intente ayudarlo, ¡GRAVE ERROR!, casi me manda a la morgue por Asfixia, en verdad estaba poniéndome morada de aguantar el poco aliento que quedaban en mis pulmones, es ahí donde intento hacer algo, pero mi mente se conectó con la de Alex por unos segundos… lo único que diré es que mi primo necesitara, o silla de ruedas, o muletas para caminar.

Así, después de que decidiera dejarme respirar, intercambiamos unas palabras bastante interesantes.

"ups… perdón primita linda" –dijo asustado, este chico es un cobarde.

"si no fuera porque ese dragón te dejara en sillas de ruedas yo misma te dejo paralitico" –comente regulando mi respiración con cierto gusto a malicia, en eso lo veo y una pregunta sale de mis labios -"¿no te gusta que lo haga?" –interrogue mirándole a los ojos.

"en lo particular, no, no me gusta que violen mi privacidad o la de otros" –se ve desganado, pobre.

"ya veo, entonces no te diré lo que soñó ese dragón para ponerlo así" –dije pobre, no que fuera la madre teresa para llorar con él.

"de seguro soñó con Crystal" – ¿acaso será masoquista este niño?- "como sea, iré a lavarme los dientes" –finalizo para levantarse e irse al baño.

"pero el soñó contigo, idiota" –comente, pero no me escucho, en verdad es muy estúpido cuando se lo propone.

Así pasó la mañana, en donde desayunamos y mi madre, junto a los abuelos, salió a comprar los víveres del mes, eso me dio tiempo para planear mi jugada. Vi todos los ángulos posibles del problema y di con una solución temporal. Prepare algunas cosas y cuando termine, baje a ver si podía molestar a Alex, cosa que es divertida si sabes cómo hacerlo, pero fue otro error, ¡POR POCO ME QUEDO MANCA!, en verdad este chico me matara pronto, aunque es culpa mía el relajarme en esta casa… no puedo evitarlo, la tía es muy buena y los recuerdos amables siempre me abordan cuando entro aquí, que buenos tiempos.

Como les decía, ya había salido con el pseudo-novio de mi primo y empezamos a hablar, le saque toda la información que pude de su viaje, cosa fácil si le compras un helado. Así fue como llegamos al tema de Alex, parece que este reptil si lo escucho pero no entendió las palabras.

¡Maldición!, acabo de recordar el sueño de este pervertido, aunque admito que estuvo intenso, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

"¿Qué significa te amo?" –pregunto ese dragón algo acomplejado.

"que alguien siente algo por ti que es muy fuerte y que nunca desearía apartarse de ti" –okey, puede que tergiversé la verdad, pero esto lo hago por mi primo, así que no juzguen.

"ya veo… entonces, ¿Alex se siente así conmigo?" –pregunto un poco cohibido, ¡pero qué fácil me la pones!

"yo diría que eso y mucho más, realmente haz enamorado a mi primo, él te quiere tanto que no quiere dejarte ir, ahora mismo está teniendo un enfrentamiento mental para decidir si dejarte ir o no" –comente desganada el tema del corazón me es irrelevante, aunque yo sufra por lo mismo.

"no puedo permitir que el venga conmigo, si algo le pasa no me lo perdonaría nunca" –comento el chico dragón muy acongojado.

"pero él nunca se lo perdonaría si no pudiese despedirse como es debido de la persona que ama tonto" –comente bastante irritada, este dragón es cabeza dura- "solo te lo diré una vez, espero no me hagas repetírtelo" –comente seriamente, tanto así que él me miro con expectativa- "el pasado ya no puede cambiarse, ahora Alex es tu futuro, dime, si haces algo en el pasado que provocara que Alex no naciera, ¿Cómo te sentirías?" –pregunte mirándole seriamente, el solo se impresiona, ahora veo cuanto le importa mi primo, presionare un poco más- "que tal si la muerte de esa chica era necesaria para que mi primo naciera, ¿serias capaz de arrancarle la vida a mi primo para regresársela a esa chica?" –ahora lo veo confundido y algo enojado, veo que presione demasiado, pero él debe darse cuenta de que hay cosas que se puede hacer y otras que no- "solo te diré esto, aunque lo pienses seriamente no puedes hacer nada, si ya te decidiste en dejar viva a esa chica, entonces deberás olvidarte para siempre de Alex" –finalice mirándole fríamente, en verdad no quiero que mi primo desaparezca, a diferencia de mi primo yo si entiendo estos temas, por ahora me mantendré al margen, solo por ahora.

"no lo creo, si salvo a Crystal, sé que Alex estaría bien, nada malo pasara" –dijo en voz baja, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo, pobre iluso, pero ya le he atormentado la psiquis lo suficiente… bueno, solo un poco más.

"Alex ya decidió renunciar a su vida para traer de vuelta a Crystal, deberías estar agradecido de que sea tan bondadoso, si fuera por mí, te cortaba las alas y te encerraba" –dije parándome de la silla- "vamos, ya es hora de comer" –finalice para que Ryuu se colocara su ramera negra y empezáramos a caminar.

Así llegamos a la casa, yo fui a preparar las cosas que necesitaría para la noche, así que deje a esos dos abajo, pero sé que Ryuu está demasiado avergonzado por la decisión de Alex, sé que esto será un gran golpe para la familia, pero no me inmiscuiré en las decisiones ajenas, solo seré una espectadora, así es, yo también me iré de colada, con la información recibida por este reptil mitológico ya tengo un plan.

Así fue como el almuerzo paso tranquilo, fuimos a pasear, ellos se besuquearon hasta que no hubo mañana, cosa que comprendía… en parte. Lo que me llamo la atención fueron los sentimientos de Alex, sus pensamientos eran pesimistas, algo me dice que este chico está fingiendo para que mi madre no se dé cuenta, bien hecho… eso me recuerda.

"Alex" –lo llamo cuando fuimos a lavarnos las manos, Ryuu ya estaba en la mesa- "quiero que recuerdes una frase; Av odin, befaler jeg deg å stoppe!" –comente mientras el chico me miraba raro- "idiota, es más que claro que mi madre intentara detenerte si te ve colándote con Ryuu, lo que te dije es un conjuro de bajo nivel, pero bastante efectivo, con eso podrás ir tras tu novio sin ningún problema" –dije con malicia, pero él se sonroja y pone una sonrisa triste, en verdad me irrita- "idiota" –dije para girarme- "memorízatelo; Av odin, befaler jeg deg å stoppe!" –finalice para ir a cenar.

Ahora estamos en la mesa comiendo, ese dragón come como si fuera su ultima cena… aun que, en verdad, es su ultima cena con nosotros.

Así fue como él nos explicó lo mismo que me explico de su viaje y, saliendo a una cancha desierta cerca de la casa, decidimos despedirlo, verlo transformarse fue realmente increíble, pero debía concentrarme. Pasaron unos segundos y Alex empieza a llorar en silencio a la par que se iba corriendo, esa era la señal, todos ven como nos alejamos, pobres ilusos.

Adelante a mi primo rápidamente, cosa fácil de hacer, él es un vago. Llegamos al tejado donde le tenía preparado el Jet pack individual que usaba en mis misiones en Rusia y Japón, en verdad es muy útil… solo espero que la bencina le dure, ya que no lo recargo desde hace unos días.

Ahora le ayudo a ponérselo rápidamente, claro, con una malicia, amarre una soga de, por lo menos, 10.5 kilómetros, si, mucha cuerda, la uso para los rascacielos.

Así fue como Ryuu abre el portal que nos dijo y emprende el vuelo. Cuando el dragón estaba a mitad de camino, mi primo decide marchar y, despidiéndome de él, lo veo alejarse, ahora solo queda ver como lo alcanza.

Mi madre lo noto, pero no me preocupo, ya sabía que mi primo no sería capaz de usar el conjuro que le di, el no posee sangre mágica, así que le ayudare.

"Av odin, befaler jeg deg å stoppe!" –conjure a la par que la burbuja que iba a ser la prisión de mi primo se detenía, ahora el podrá acompañarlo, esto será muy divertido.

Lo último que recuerdo, ya que ahora estoy desmayada, fue ver como Alex entraba en el portal con Ryuu y yo era succionada con ellos, aún recuerdo la cara incrédula de los viejos y mi madre, yo solo atine a despedirme haciendo un saludo militar y guiñándole el ojo.

No sé lo que pasara a partir de ahora, pero agradezco haber empacado mi jet pack personal, en verdad me será útil… o eso creo.

Fin pov's Alice.

* * *

Algun comentario es siempre bien recibido, los espero y gracias por todo, nos veremos pronto, xauuu ^^


	15. Chapter 10: El inicio del fin - parte 1

On Air:

Mientras tanto en la ducha:

Saa saa hajimaru KA-NIBARU

kodoku no. MERI-GO-RANDO

kurukuru mawatta

ureshii tanoshii sabishii~~~

~~Pfff~~

¡SALGAN PERVERTIDOS!

* * *

Dios, ni avisan que estamos al aire, que verguenza, vieron mi lunar en forma de dragón -U

Como sea empezemos!

* * *

Hola gente del mundo!

::Cri-Cri; Cri-Cri::

ya no me quieren TTWTTU

Como sea, aqui el nuevo capitulo, ya estamos por terminar, solo un par mas y terminara, por eso, les dejare con la importante tarea de decidir si se hace segunda temporada o no, ustedes deciden ;)

lamento mucho las demoras, en verdad que he estado demasiado agetreado, ya deseo poder descanzar en vaciones, pero aun asi la carga es mucha TTWTT

Como sea, ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa:

En el capitulo de hoy veremos que pasa cuando un dragón temperamental y un chico bastante bipolar llegan al pasado, aun más con ciertos personajes invitados ;).

Ahora a lo hermoso del capitulo!

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenencen, le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell [Sus zukulentoz libros] y a Dreamworks [Por sus tan hermoshas peliculas y series ^^], ya que si fueran mios habria dejado a Stoick con vida para luego matarlo al ver como hiccup rechazaba a Astrid y se quedaba con su alfa [1313].

* * *

Advertencias: este capitulo puede contener... De acuerdo, segunda vez en esta historia donde no pasa nada relevante, solo un poco de magia y aparatos futuristas, ademas de alguna que otra mala palabra y celos, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, los nombres, lugares y personajes son ficticios [y más de uno pertenecen a alguien más], haz sido advertido.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: El inicio del fin #1**_

Pov's Ryuu

Ya habíamos salido del portal, en verdad este chico me hace rabiar y enojarme, pero no puedo enojarme por mucho, algo me lo impide… ¿Qué será lo que siento por este chico?, el me ama, según me explico su prima, pero yo… ¿que siento por él?

Ese chico volaba a unos metros frente mío con algo en la espalda, no sé cómo se llama pero unos sentimientos de odio puro por esa cosa me invadió, ¿Por qué usa esa cosa si perfectamente yo podría llevarlo a cuestas?, en verdad estaba enojado por eso, incluso me sorprendí al ver que estaba formando una bola de fuego, ni yo sé lo que pasa conmigo, ¿Qué me sucede?

Fin pov's Ryuu

Pov's Alex:

¡Llegamos!, por fin llegamos a la era antigua, así es como lo llamare ahora, estaba volando gracias al jet pack que mi prima me presto y todo se ve hermoso, nunca había visto tanto verde desde la vez que me perdí en el bosque de las montañas, en verdades todo muy bonito.

Esa lagartija súper desarrollada me miro feo cuando me vio junto a él viajando, me increpo un par de cosas… en dragones o como se llame la lengua de los dragones, yo no entendí ni lo que pensaba, estaba más preocupado por no salirme del rumbo.

Así fue como llegamos a estos lugares, justo debajo nuestro había una isla bastante hermosa… bueno, era curiosa más que nada, ya que volábamos a una altura muy alta y juraría que veía a dragones y, lo que más me impresiono fue ver a uno que otro con humanos a cuestas, algo barbaros si me lo preguntan, tan embobado estaba que no me di cuenta de un diminuto problema… ¡ESTABA CALLENDO EN PICADA!, la desgraciada de Alice no dejo el estanque lleno, que horror, ahora si me daré un golpazo de lo lindo, pero dejando eso de lado, la vista era preciosa… ojala que se haya entendido mi sarcasmo…

Así fui cayendo, cayendo, cayendo y, si, adivinaron, cayendo aún más a lo que sería mi propia tumba, pero gracias a cualquier deidad benevolente, fue Ryuu quien me rescato, puede que sea duro con él y a veces un poco testarudo, pero en verdad amo a este dragón.

Cuando estábamos volando, nos dimos cuenta de que algo, o mejor dicho, de que alguien nos pisaba los talones, era un hombre gordo, creo que eso era… ¿o serán músculos?, con barbas rojas como el óxido y venia montando un dragón aplanado de color azul, esa escena me hizo recordar un viejo cuento que me conto mi padre cuando tenía 6 años, la penúltima vez que lo vi, ya que le última vez que los vi fue cuando tenía 14 años, ¿ya ven como son de desobligados con su hijo?, en fin, ese hombre nos venía siguiendo, a la par de este venían otros 5 dragones con 6 jóvenes en estos, si sacáramos cuentas faltaría un dragón, pero una de esas lagartijas tenía dos cabezas, en donde viajaban, por lo que pude ver, unos rubios con cara de pocos amigos, también a una rubia, en un dragón color azul y pintas amarillas, que me callo mal de presencia, se veía prepotente y muy gruñona, también venia un dragón café con grandes ojos amarillos y un rubio bastante rechoncho en este, realmente era un poco gracioso, ya que tenía brazos grandes, cuerpo ancho y largo pero piernas pequeñas que le hacían ver gracioso, el otro chico era uno rechoncho y, por lo que puedo deducir, es un tío bastante prepotente pero, sin duda, algo me decía que era un perdedor, no me lo pregunten, es la imagen que me dio y venia en un dragón rojo fuego con grandes cuernos, ese dragón era temible y el ultimo era un chico en un dragón negro, en cuanto los vi sentí algo extraño, llámenlo un no sé qué, pero algo me decía que ese chico escondía algo, pero como no estábamos de paseo, y ojala hubiese sido eso, intentamos despistarlos entre las nubes, pero ellos eran muy tenaces, me cortaban el paso a cada momento e, incluso, el dragón azul me lanzaba espinas de su cola, ¡Espinas de su cola!, realmente me estaba cabreando, también note como el dragón azul marino, en donde iba la pelota pelirroja, lanzaba unas ondas sonoras, Ryuu estuvo a punto de caer al recibir una, por lo cual, puedo deducir, los dragones no están acostumbrados a los ruidos altos y, con eso en mente, recordé lo que le pasaba a Ryuu con el alcohol y, sacando de mi mochila el botiquín, lanza un chorro de alcohol al aire, tuve que taparle la nariz a Ryuu para que no se embriagara, pero al girar mi rostro vi como el dragón azul marino, el de color azul y el de rojo se mareaban y empezaban a caer, solo espero no se den un golpazo, pero si no me equivoco, los dragones recuperaran el sentido al oler el agua marina, es eso o un buen golpe, como sea, ahora solo me seguían el de color verde con dos cabezas, el de café y el de negro, debía despistarlos pero ¿Cómo?. En eso veo como los gemelos de los dragones empezaban a pelear, eso me dio una idea y, haciendo que Ryuu fuera a las nubes, espere paciente, puede ser que sea arriesgado, pero vamos, no se cruza el rio con miedo. De esta forma fue como, esperando, vi que ellos bajaban y, antes de que bajaran por completo le di un golpe en la cabeza a, lo que parecía ser, la cabeza del gemelo, lo demás ya era planeado, empezaron a pelear y los chicos intentaron separarlos, pero no pudieron, ya con un dragón menos seguí con mi huida, pero un rugido en particular me llamo la atención, ya que se repitió un par de veces, eso me recordó a los ciegos, algunos usan ruidos para localizar objetos, como los murciélagos, si es así, estaba en problemas ya que me ubicarían rápido si esas ondas sonoras rebotaran. Cuando salimos de la gran nube fuimos emboscados por el dragón negro, el cual rugió alto, pero ni loco dejaría que nos atraparan y, sacando una granada de la mochila, cortesía de mi linda prima Alice, la active y lance, solo tuve 6,4 segundos para sacar unos lentes de sol y una bufanda negra, la cual use para tapar los ojos de Ryuu, ya que esa granada era una de luz, ni me pregunten por que esa asesina desquiciada me puso cosas como esas, pero realmente se lo agradecía, ahora podía observar como ellos intentaban mantener el vuelo con los ojos lastimados, yo aproveche de guiar a Ryuu para salir pronto de allí, pero en cuanto estábamos alejándonos el dragón de color café se posiciona sobre nosotros e hizo lo impensable, ¡Se dejó caer encima de nosotros!, Ryuu casi pierde el control, pero dando una vuelta en túnel logro zafarse del dragón, pero también se zafo de otra cosa.

Ahora estaba sentado frente al rubio quien me miraba extraño, creo que mis ropas futuristas lo asustaron y una idea se me formo y, sacando mi celular, le saque una foto con flash, cosa que lo asusto e hiciera que callera, por supuesto, el dragón rechoncho lo fue a buscar y yo salte al vacío, espere para que Ryuu me fuera a buscar pero vi como el dragón negro, ahora más enojado, le lanzaba una bola extraña de su boca, no sé qué era eso pero Ryuu lo esquivaba a duras penas y, como iba ya a medio camino de caer al agua tenía poco tiempo para pensar, creo que olvide decir que no sé nadar… si, a mis 16 años no sé nadar, así que debía pensar en cómo salir de esta antes de tocar esa cosa fría. Pensando rápidamente recuerdo que tenía algo en la mochila para casos de emergencias y, buscando como desquiciado encontré una cuerda, la cual tenía un papelito pegado con la hermosa letra de Alice que decía:

"Solo úsalo si tu vida corre peligro"

Firmado: La hermosa y encantadora Alice ;)

Esa chica no es más vanidosa por falta de edad, pero como era una emergencia la tire y si, era un parapente, de esos que puedes usar para maniobrar, cosa que hice por instinto, no me pregunten como lo hice, cuando uno está en momentos críticos hace locuras que resultan.

Así fue como logre salvarme de mojarme y, sacando una chicharra, que recuerdo fue la misma que uso Alice en la batalla de 2 contra 2, me pongo frente a Ryuu y la uso, pero mi mala suerte es eterna, ¡SE QUEDO SIN AIRE!, por eso la lagartija negra empezó a reír, ya no tenía escapatoria… a menos que…

Fin pov's Alex

Pov's Ryuu

¡WOW!, este ha sido uno de los escapes más divertido que he tenido en mi vida, ya había escapado de muchos cazadores antes, pero nunca como lo he hecho ahora, en verdad ese chico tiene muchas cosas que enseñarme, pero ahora estábamos atrapados, no sabía que iba a pasar ya que Alex estaba frente a mí en una cosa que le permitía flotar un poco tambaleante, pero lo que me preocupo fue el cambio en su aroma, solo sentí ese cambio de aroma una vez, aunque no pude apreciarlo bien por la sangre que llevaba en sima ese día, pero ahora que lo capto era un aroma que decía peligro, no quería que le pasara nada a Alex ya que ese **_Night Fury_** estaba mostrando sus colmillos muy furioso, esto me está dando mala espina.

**_"¡Atrévete a hacerle algo a mi Alex y juro que te arrancare la cabeza Night Fury!"_** –exclame furioso, no permitiría que le hiciese algo, antes, sobre mi cadáver.

**_"¿tu Alex?"_** –me respondió confundido, veo que es un dragón un tanto joven, eso puede explicar el porqué de su comportamiento tan errático a como los conozco… pero también puede ser por ese chico en su lomo.

"¡Ryuu, cúbrete!" –exclamo mi Alex a la par que sacaba otra de esas cosas de metal y la lanzaba al chico, quien la tomo y vio como un denso humo negro salía de esta.

De esta forma tome a Alex y nos fuimos volando rápidamente, este chico uso una cosa de metal con un olor muy concentrado para mi sensible olfato, él me dijo que aguantara la respiración y la lanzo frente a nosotros, le hice caso a la par que la cosa esa explotaba y el olor se nos pegaba, el me explico, luego de unos metros, que era para cubrir nuestro aroma, cosa que entendía pero me empezaba a dar nauseas, por eso descendimos en una isla un tanto cercana para poder respirar… bueno, el respiro, yo vomite todo lo que comí hace unas horas.

Alex es un chico con muchas sorpresas.

Fin pov's Ryuu.

Pov's Alex:

¡DIANTRES!, eso fue muy peligroso, realmente estaba muy preocupado, intente ver si mi estado Berserker los espantaba un poco, pero solo había provocado que esa lagartija negra se enojara, en verdad estábamos en aprieto, menos mal recordé la bomba de humo que tenía en la mochila, cuando regrese le daré un fuerte abrazo a la prima Alice y, de paso, le hare su comida favorita, en verdad se lo merece.

Ahora estábamos en una isla, intentando recuperar el aliento, ya que lo había aguantado mucho y el olor provocaba que me lloraran los ojos. Así paso un rato en cuanto nos recuperamos, pero fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas, ya que Ryuu se transformó en su forma quimérica y me miraba molesto.

"¡te dije que no vinieras!" –me grito enojado, ¿Quién se cree para levantarme la voz?

"¡me importa un comino lo que me dijeras, te dije que vendría contigo te guste o no!" –exclame enojado, ese dragón se reprimía las ganas de golpearme, se le notaba en la cara- "¡si quieres golpearme inténtalo si puedes remedo de bestia!" –exclame furioso mientras lo veía venir hacia mí, yo me puse en guardia y antes de que le lanzara un golpe el me abrazo, ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.

"Idiota, realmente me asusté mucho cuando estabas cayendo y no podía ir contigo" –comento algo lastimado- "en verdad creí que morirías" –en eso sentí que mi cuello se humedecía, este dragón… en verdad estaba llorando.

"yo…" –estaba impactado e intente pensar en todas las cosas que pasaron y de un rápido movimiento, por parte de Ryuu, me besa desesperadamente, esa no me la había visto venir.

"no te apartes… realmente me asustaste mucho" –su voz me estaba quebrando los ánimos, incluso quería llorar, pero la hermosa escena se vio cortada por un rugido, seguido de un dragón negro descendiendo frente a nosotros, en verdad amo mi suerte.

Fin pov's Alex.

Pov's Ryuu:

¡Mierda!, ese Night Fury en verdad es un inoportuno, ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?, realmente me estoy cansando.

"_¿Quiénes son?_" –pregunto el chico frente a nosotros, podía percibir que tenía la misma edad de mi Alex, pero su aroma estaba muy mesclado con el del dragón, algo me dice que no solo son humano y dragón.

"_no te incumbe humano_" –le respondí a la par que Alex me miraba raro, este chico no sabe nórdico y estaba confundido- "lo siento Alex, este chico nos pregunta quienes somos" –le dije, luego me dijo algo para que se lo repitiera- "_Somos viajeros que venimos de paso, estamos buscando la isla del cuervo llameante_" –comente tal cual me dijo Alex, cosa que el humano frente a mí se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

"_Esa isla está a 3 días en barco hacia el sur de esta isla, ¿para qué quieren ir?_" –pregunto nuevamente el chico, yo se lo traduje a Alex quien me dijo que le contestara algo.

"_Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo necesito llegar allí antes de que amanezca_" –comente mientras el dragón negro se ponía frente al joven.

**_"Habla, ¿acaso eres tú el dragón que seguíamos?"_** –me pregunto en mi idioma original cosa que me hizo sonreír.

**_"¿y tú que crees lagartija súper desarrollada?"_** –pregunte con sorna, ante lo cual se enojó y empezó a lanzar una sarta de maldiciones, yo solo me reía mientras le traducía a Alex, quien me dio un golpe en la cabeza bien fuerte y me empezaba a replicar a viva voz, por ende, el dragón frente a mí se quedó callado mirando la escena.

"Realmente eres una Catástrofe de dragón, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es tener enemigos, la verdad no entiendo cómo me pude enamorar de un cabeza hueca como tú" –comentaba, esa última parte hizo que me sonrojara, cosa que pasó inadvertida para Alex pero no para el otro chico.

"_¿estás bien?, ¿Qué está diciendo ese chico?_" –pregunto con intriga, quise responder pero creo que era mejor demostrárselo, hace que, tomando a Alex de los hombros, le di un beso muy apasionado, el chico quedo mudo y se dejó llevar, los otros dos quedaron impresionados al ver aquella acción, solo pasaron unos momentos cuando nos separamos, Alex se veía tan adorable sonrojado.

"_él es mi amante, simplemente teníamos una pelea de pareja_" –comente como si nada a la par que el chico asentía, en eso queda estático y algo pálido, creo que ahora se dio cuenta de una cosa un tanto importante.

"_acaso… ¿eres un dragón?_" –pregunto el chico a la par yo asentía, este me empezó a bombardear de preguntas y se acercó a mí para tocarme, pero nunca creí que Alex reaccionara… así.

Ese chico me estaba tocando, mire como el Night Fury se enojaba mucho, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Alex con una mueca de querer matar al chico frente a mí, incluso su aroma cambio nuevamente y, de un rápido movimiento, me separo del chico y abrazo a Alex e intento calmarlo, menos mal que se tranquilizó al explicarle las cosas, ahora debíamos partir, el sol estaba en el cenit y tenía menos tiempo que antes para llegar a esa isla, en verdad mi tiempo se acababa.

Intente entrar en razón con el chico y su dragón, pero la cosa estaba difícil, ya que habían recibido ataques de otros "Vikingos", como él me dijo, a su aldea y pensaron que nosotros éramos uno de ellos, luego de explicarle un par de cosas, omitiendo el hecho de que venimos de otra era, nos dijo que podíamos marcharnos, pero si regresábamos, que pasáramos a Berk para saludar y presentarnos, ya que su padre, la cosa redonda peluda, era el jefe y se enojó bastante al perdernos el rastro.

Así fue como iniciamos la carrera para llegar a la isla del cuervo llameante, el viaje que hice fue para solo un par de horas pero la intromisión de Alex provoco que viajara un día antes, creo que es lo mejor, eso me da más tiempo de pensar en algunas cosas.

Fin pov's Ryuu.

* * *

Narrador Omnisciente:

A la par que el dragón plateado volvía a los cielos cargando su preciada carga, el chico de berk con su dragón observaba el cielo, mirando la ruta que ellos les dieron. Así paso el tiempo hasta que ambos extraños desaparecieron de su vista.

"ya está amigo, volvamos a casa" –comento mientras el dragón le hacía un desprecio- "vamos Toothless, no te pongas celoso, ese dragón es único, se puede convertir en humano, quería saber cómo lo hizo, quizás si me dijera tu podrías hacer lo mismo" –comento el chico emocionado mientras el dragón se sentaba mostrándole la espalda- "es que… acaso ya no sientes nada por mi" –comento con voz lastimera mientras el dragón se giraba y lo tiraba al suelo a la par que unía su hocico con la boca del joven- "realmente sería maravilloso si fueras humano, de esa forma… podríamos terminar nuestros encuentros de otra forma" –comento avergonzado a la par que el dragón lo tomaba y se adentraban al bosque a quien sabe qué cosa, ya que lo último que se escucho fue un suspiro enamorado y un gorgojo de alegría.

Fin narrador Omnisciente.

* * *

Ya pos bueno, aqui termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y si, esta dividido en dos partes ;)

Espero que comenten y me digan que les parece, ademas de opinar sobre la posible segunda temporada, no hay nada escrito aun -literal-

Espero nos veamos pronto y no olviden leer los Fics de Pequebalam, estan genial; Por cierto: no prometo nada amiga, esa desquiciada se escribe sola XD.

para quienes querian Toothccup pus aqui esta, es super ligero, pero si hago segunda temporada pensaba en hacerlos más cercanos, fufufufufu que malo soy xD

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y recuerden, mientras más reviews tenga, más rapido subire el capitulo, si llegamos a los 35 RW subire el otro rapidisimo, si no, ha esperar, y ya sabemos que a nadie le gusta esperar, nos vemos pronto, xaito~~

PD: quien sabe dibujar bien?, quisiera que este Fanfic fuera manga, ¿a poco no les gustaria?, pus weno, nos vemos, xauuu ^^


	16. Chapter 11: El inicio del Fin - parte 2

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte tetrica del mundo...

Muajajajajaja, al fin, esta listo, ya todos conoceran mi podre, Muajajajajajajajajajajajaja [cof, cof, cof] reir asi hace mal para la garganta XD

Bueeeeno chicos, he vuelto del instituto, en verdad los examenes me tienen vuelto loco -U

como sea, espero les guste este capitulo, me demore mucho en hacerlo, esta algo fofo, pero el siguinte es mejor, ademas de que revela algunas cositas muy pequeñitas xD

ahora a lo importante:

este capitulo contiene algunas cosas perturbadoras y divertidas entre nuestro alocado chico y nuestro sexi dragón ;)

Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your dragon/como entrenar a tu dragón, no me paretencen, les pertenecen a Dreamworks [Esa serie que dejo con ganas de yaoi a más personas] y a Cressida cowell [Quien, sin sus libros, jamas hubieramos podido entender esa relación casi zoofilica entre ambos], ya que si fueran mios, hace tiempo que en la pelicula aparece un lemon mega sabrozon y Mpreg XD

* * *

Advertencias: este capitulo puede contener palabras melosas, algunas malas palabras y puede ser algo irrelevante para la trama, se ruega discreción, tras haber leido esto haz aceptado la clausula numero 14, parrafo 8, intercección 15, del apendice N, que dicta que aquellos que hayan leido esto renuncian a su derecho de demanda por problemas a la salud por leer este capitulo o toda la historia en general, haz sido advertido. [en verdad debí haber estudiado abogacia xD]

* * *

Capítulo 11: El inicio del Fin parte 2.

Alex Pov's:

Dios, me duele el trasero, volar en dragón es más complicado de lo que parece, ya llevamos, por lo que veo en mi celular, 6 horas de viaje, el sol ya está por ocultarse y, según Ryuu, quien me hizo una serie de ruidos que pude, milagrosamente, entender, llevamos ¾ del camino, en verdad estaba cansado, agotado y muy aburrido, a este paso moriré… pero de aburrimiento.

"Ryuu~~~, ¿cuánto falta?" –pregunte echado en su cuello, realmente estaba aburrido.

"**_no mucho Alex, solo faltan 4 islas_**" –hablo en dragones a la par que apuntaba unas islas.

"en… ¿4 islas?, Que aburrido, no puedes volar más rápido, hasta mi abuelita Carmen es más rápida y sabes que no miento" –comente mirando su nuca, en su forma dragón es más salvaje que la humanoide, pero amo las dos formas… okey, si alguien dice lo contrario contrato a mi prima.

"**_ya Alex, tranquilo, descansaremos en esta isla, solo nos quedan unas cuantas y todo listo_**" –comento en dragones a la par que llegaban a una isla sin civilización aparente.

En cuanto descendimos me estire como pude y desperté mis extremidades inferiores, realmente me dolían las piernas, en cuanto a Ryuu, ese dragón se adentró al bosque, quizás a buscar comida, lo cual no me caería mal.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos, en los cuales ya tenía la fogata prendida y los útiles de cocina en orden para cocinar lo que cazara Ryuu y menuda sorpresa me mande al verlo llegar con pescados y un venado, en verdad este dragón es un tragón.

"el pescado estará en poco, pero me tomara más tiempo el venado, espero seas paciente" –comente mientras destripaba a los pescados y los ensartaba en una rama- "transfórmate, me es más cómodo hablarte cuando puedes contestarme… claro, si tú quieres" –comente sin mirarlo, en verdad me pone nervioso ese dragón.

"ya estaba transformado desde hace un rato, en verdad eres lento Alex" –comento con sorna a la par que le lanzaba una brocheta de metal que paso por su mejilla y se enterró en una roca y, créanlo, atravesó un mosquito.

"¿decías cariño?" –pregunte con malicia mientras ese dragón intentaba reaccionar- "como sea, creo que esto estará listo con una mecha constante, Ryuu, acércate" –comente mientras este se colocaba al lado mío… sin ropa, en verdad es un exhibicionista- "normalmente te pediría vestirte pero como no se puede pues ni modo, necesito que lances una llamarada baja para cocinar esta carne, de esta forma se volverá blanda, sabrosa y muy jugosa, ¿crees poder hacerlo sin quemarlo?" –le pregunte a la par que este asentía nervioso, sé que lo quemara todo.

"aquí voy" –comento sacando una llamarada algo fuerte que dejo una costra en la carne, yo solo reí un poco, a lo cual él se molesta y lo vuelve a intentar, logrando desarrollar una fina costra y que la carne se cocinara.

"vaya, menos mal que te controlaste, otro poco y comeríamos carbón" –dije con malicia mal contenida, o mejor dicho, con malicia desatada.

"Al menos lo hice bien, deberías agradecérmelo" –comento con soberbia, este dragón es un hedonista.

"Después de comer" –le dije mientras sacaba unos cortes de carne- "quizás pueda llevarme unos restos para mis abuelos, de seguro mis abuelitas quedaran fascinadas con esta exótica pieza de carne" –comente sonriendo.

"Alex…" –Ryuu me hablo de forma cohibida, ¿Qué le pasara?

"si Ryuu, ¿qué sucede?" –le pregunte mirándole a los ojos.

"tu… ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?" -¿de que estará hablando?- "¿estás de acuerdo con que salve a Crystal?" –oh, era eso.

"te prometí que te ayudaría Ryuu, no veo la razón por la cual dudas ahora, ¡incluso me vine de colado!, ¿esa no es prueba suficiente para demostrarte que te apoyo?" –pregunte sonriéndole, en verdad es un dragón muy raro- "Ryuu, yo siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, no debes preocuparte" –comente abrazándolo, después de todo lo amo.

"tengo miedo…" –comento abrazándome más fuerte, ¿pueden tener miedo los dragones?

"¿Por qué tienes miedo?" –le pregunte haciéndole cariño en la espalda, esto me está preocupando.

"no quiero que te pase nada malo, si llegara a pasarte algo yo… no podría vivir con eso" –siento que nuevamente está llorando en mi hombro, que sensible me salió este dragón.

"nada malo me pasara si estoy contigo, porque se, que pase lo que pase, tu siempre me protegerás" –le comente mientras le daba un beso, el me lo corresponde y así estuvimos unos momentos… hasta que el aroma de pescado quemado nos llegó a las narices.

Es curioso como mi suerte actúa de la misma forma en el pasado, es taaaaan divertido… SIP, sarcasmo modo On, como sea, Ryuu y yo comimos Venado y uno que otro pescado que se salvó y, ya con la tripa llena, decidimos dormir un poco, debemos despertar temprano para salvar a Crystal, no queremos llegar tarde a la cita.

Decidí poner una alarma para despertar en 6 horas, con eso creo que podremos seguir adelante… o eso creo, en fin, decidimos acurrucarnos cerca del fuego, en verdad extraño mi cama pero no me quejo, este dragón es más cómodo, además de poder escuchar sus latidos de corazón me ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

Desperté en ese lugar oscuro, ese lugar donde vi por última vez a Crystal, esta vez no fue la excepción, esa chica estaba allí, suspendida en el aire con una aire de tristeza, ¿qué le sucederá?

"Crystal… ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿no habías partido al otro mundo?" –pregunte curioso, esa chica es una verdadera caja de pandora.

"¿Por qué viniste?" – ¿Qué?, ¿y así me agradece?, ¿hablándome como si quisiera matarme?- "No sabes lo que sucederá Alex, te dije que evitaras que Ryuu volviera al pasado, no me hiciste caso, ahora deberás atenerte a las consecuencias" –decía mientras volvían a aparecer esas cadenas, rojas en mis manos y azules en mis tobillos- "te lo advertí Alex, ahora…" -¿ahora qué?

"Alex…" –esa voz… yo la conozco, ¿Por qué se escucha tan lejana?

"…" -¿Qué?, no entendí eso último.

"¡Alex!" -¿Quién me está gritando?, no entiendo.

"¡¿Crystal?!" –la llame ya que desapareció en las sombras.

"¡ALEX!"

"¡Auch!, ¡No grites en mi oído!, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿dejarme sordo?" –me había despertado de golpe, ese dragón casi me rompe el tímpano.

"Apaga esa maldita cosa de una puta vez" –exclamo enojado mirando mi celular- "ha sonado sin descanso un buen rato y ya estoy que le mando una bola de fuego" –comento muy alterado, veo que si tiene un oído muy sensible.

"vale, vale, no hagas melodramas por nada, sí que me saliste delicado Ryuu" –comente apagando la alarma y el celular, a fin de cuentas debemos partir ahora- "transfórmate, ya es hora de partir" –comente mientras guardaba todo lo que use en la mochila, aparte de unos trozos de carne para mis abuelitas- "estoy listo, vamos" –comente mientras Ryuu tomaba su forma draconiana, en verdad me volvía loco este remedo de lagartija superdesarrojada- "Vamos" –finalice para montarme encima de él, en el buen sentido, ¿eh?, no sean mal pensados.

Con toda tranquilidad del mundo Ryuu emprendió el vuelo… bueno, si con tranquilidad nos referimos a saltar del barranco entonces sí, ni siquiera estamos cerca y este dragón me da estos sustos, cuando salvemos a Crystal me vengare de esta lagartija, en verdad se lo merece por darme esos sustos.

Hablando de sustos, ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Crystal?, esa chica es muy misteriosa cuando se lo propone, además, estaba ese cambio de humor en ella, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Fin Pov's Alex.

Pov's Ryuu:

Este chico es único, primero me golpea dormido, luego habla entre sueños y me salta con algo de Crystal, en verdad me tiene los nervios de punta este muchacho, solo espero no suceda nada malo, el sol está avanzando, solo quedan un par de horas para salvar a Crystal, según recuerdo, estaba en el barranco junto a Crystal, hablando de algo, luego nos besamos y me fui del lugar, será mejor llegar ahora con ella y protegerla hasta cuando ese mago malnacido me capturo, creo que es lo mejor… creo.

Seguíamos volando por el extenso mar, en verdad la isla estaba lejos, ¿Por qué diablos me abre dado el viaje hasta ese lugar solo por ella?, ahora que hago memoria, ¿Por qué me atraía Crystal?, esa chica era dulce, amable, siempre sonriendo, cantaba maravilloso, además de que su esencia era como la del sol, quizás esas cualidades hicieron que tuviera contacto con ella.

Solo faltaban 2 islas más y llegaríamos, solo un poco más, espera Crystal, ya estamos en camino.

Fin Pov's Ryuu.

Narrador Omnisciente:

Mientras tanto, una isla hacia el norte del Cuervo llameante, una figura encapuchada miraba a una jovencita de 16 años caminando hacia el bosque, muy alegre de la vida.

El joven encapuchado la siguió hasta que la vio detenerse en el centro del bosque, donde empezó a cantar una dulce melodía, no fue hasta que termino que una criatura grande, de color plateado y ojos metálicos descendió frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, la chica, lejos de querer huir, se acerca, le acaricia el rostro con mucho cariño, en eso, el dragón la toma con cuidado y la monta en su lomo, a los pocos segundos después emprenden el vuelo.

El joven de la capucha estaba enojado, esa chica lo había rechazado por un estúpido dragón, había roto el pacto entre las familias y había provocado que sus padres, hermanos y familiares fallecieran por una pelea sin sentido, esta se la cobraría y muy caro.

Dirigiéndose hacia una colina ve una cueva, en la cual entra y mira el fondo, en donde se encuentra con una criatura gigante, tal parece que había encontrado a su marioneta. Dando unos movimientos de manos y recitando algo en latín, unos lazos de energía color verde musgo empiezan a adentrarse en la cueva, luego de unos minutos se escucha un rugido de dolor, seguido del silencio, ya cuando volvieron los lazos el joven se adentró, quedando frente a una criatura gigante, pero no del tamaño de la colina, era un poco más bajo, pero eso no le quitaba el aspecto fiero.

"tengo una misión para ti, cúmplela y tendrás lo que desees" –hablo el joven mientras unos ojos amarillos lo miraban con odio- "no me mires así, eres el ultimo de tu especie y, créeme, no querrás desaparecer, se cómo crear vida con magia, puedo hacer que no seas el ultimo, pero debes cumplir con mi cometido" –dijo el humano mientras los ojos color amarillo ámbar miraban con interés al humano- "jejejeje, ¿te interesa? –pregunto a lo cual se escucha un rugido.

El hombre encapuchado empieza a explicar su plan a la criatura, con lujo de detalles, luego de media hora la criatura sale de su escondite, se trataba de un dragón, no uno cualquiera, era un dragón casi extinto si no fuera por ella, sus hermanas ya habían fallecido, solo quedaba ella, aún no había alcanzado la madurez para ser una reina, pero si cumplía con lo que ese humano le había dicho, volverían a ser la raza dominante, solo debía cumplir su cometido y su sueño se volvería realidad.

Elevando sus alas logra aletear un poco, hacía décadas que no las movía, pero se sentía excelente estirarlas, solo pasaron unos minutos en los cuales empieza a aletear, logrando separarse del piso de tierra y césped, el último de los Death se elevaba majestuoso en el firmamento, la última representación de la muerte estaba en camino a cumplir su misión… matar a Crystal.

Fin Narrador Omnisciente.

* * *

¿que les parecio?, si, lo se, muy corto, en verdad me estan quedando algo cortos los capis por falta de inspiración pero no cuenta el largo si el contenido no llega al punto, prefiero cortito y consiso [solo en algunos fanfics, ya que prefiero largas otras cosas xD]

si desean preguntar algo o acotar algunas cosas, pues bienvenido sea, aqui todo es recibido, excepto la suegra toca narices que más de uno odia, por lo demas esta bien.

Actualmente estoy terminando el primer capitulo de un fanfic de pokemon y de dragon ball z, en verdad estoy fumando mucho oregano y CULANTRO para sacar tantas ideas xD

AVISO: el proximo capitulo tendra Lemon!, no me acostumbro a escribirlo, asi que no se hagan tantas ilusiones xD

nos vemos pronto y ya saben, si quieren preguntar algo, escribanla en la cajita de aqui abajo, si, esa misma, y lo envian, estare gustoso de responderlo ^^

bueno, nos vemos pronto, Sayon'nara~~~


	17. Chapter 12: Elección

Vamos, que se que me extrañaron ;)

ahora vamos con el ¡PENULTIMO CAPITULO!

Asi es damas y caballeros [Fujoshis y Fudanshis/Fundashis], hoy he terminado el penultimo capitulo, pronto empezare a escribir el ultimo, asi que, espero les guste, ademas, decidi publicarlo para que no se quedaran con las ganas de esperar otro mes para saber que pasa, digamos que es un pequeño regalito ;)

LasRojas09: Muajajaja, eso sera imposible querida, por leer el capitulo o la historia aceptaste el hecho de no demanda por problemas de salud o tortura, XD, pero en verdad te debo una disculpa por lo pobre del capitulo, ademas, ya me estabas preguntando por la pequeña Alice, ya era hora de que esta llegara a nuestras vidas ^^, espero te guste

Alexesme.s: te extraño, ojala vuelvas y puedas leer este pequeño remedo de Fic -U

Pequebalam: Tuuu, hace rato que no subes capi de tus historias, si subes pronto el capitulo y saco esta misma semana el capitulo final ;)

A todos los demas: Muchas gracias por seguir esta Disque historia, espero les guste este pequeño capitulo ^^.

* * *

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: How to train your dragon/como entrenar a tu dragón, no me paretencen, les pertenecen a Dreamworks [esa serie que más de uno penso que era Shonnen Ai] y a Cressida cowell [quien imagino a estos zukhulenthos personajes y nos dio un punto de vista mucho más profundo a la relación de estos dos], ya que si fueran mios, hace tiempo que Camicazi violaba a Astrid y Toothless destruye la aldea de Berk y se lleva a Hiccup para convertirlo en su Khaalessi ;)

* * *

**_Advertencias:_**

**_Este capitulo contiene escenas algo intensas, malas palabras, uso de armas de fuego, peleas, partes chocantes y sorpresas reveladas, leelas bato tu propio riego, el creador de esta historia no se hace responsable por los daños psicologicos, la perdida de novi s, perdida de vida social, esquizofrenia, autismo, sindrome de abstinencia, depresión post parto u otras enfermedades, haz sido advertido._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12: Elección._**

Pov's Alice:

¡MI CABEZA!, dioses, en verdad me di un golpazo de lo lindo, en verdad fue suerte haber caído en una isla llena de árboles frondosos… ¡Ni una mierda! Justo me toca caer en una zarza mora, en verdad quede muy rasguñada por todas esas espinas, como sea, ahora me acabo de despertar y no veo nada más que arbustos y algunos árboles, ¡mendigos árboles!, ¿no podían haber crecido más cerca?, como sea, empecé a caminar con sigilo, no quiero encontrarme con nada que me pueda hacer daño.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un acantilado, había una fogata apagada, por el calor que emanaba no fue hace mucho, quizás unos 40 o 50 minutos como máximo, quizás hayan sido Alex y esa lagartija escupe fuego, ya que hay marcas de quemadura en el suelo que un fuego normal no crearía, estaba sumida en eso hasta que escucho unos aleteos, en eso me giro y veo el cielo, vi a una cosa negra descender en el centro del bosque, decidí ir y averiguarlo, soy demasiado curiosa.

Cuando llegue al centro, había un pequeño claro con agua, tan ciega estuve que no lo, en verdad debo ir a ver al oftalmólogo pronto… como sea, cuando estaba por dar un paso escucho un jadeo, en verdad era un sonido algo subido de tono y decidí seguir oculta, menuda sorpresa me llevo al ver a un chico de unos 15 años, desnudo, bajo esa cosa negra de antes, el cual, le pasaba la lengua por todo el cuerpo, en verdad estas situaciones solo me pasaban a mí, primero mi primo y ahora esto… aunque…

"/esto será perfecto, además de darle algunas ideas a esa lagartija/" –pensaba sacando una videocámara de bolsillo y empezaba a grabar todo lo que sucedía.

"_ah… Toothless, sigue… mmm, tu lengua es realmente exquisita_" –comentaba ese chico, gracias a mi profesión de asesina tuve que aprender muchos idiomas, y por la magia de mi bruja madre, aprendí a hablar en nórdico antiguo, en verdad se veían muy concentrados los cochinos.

"**_hiccup… realmente eres tan sabroso… como deseo poseerte ahora mismo_**" –gruñía ese dragón, quizás esté diciendo que se lo comería aquí mismo, en el doble sentido, eso, o le pedía pescado, no se dragones así que no chingen.

"_Tooth… sigue, así… ¡Ah!, que delicia_" –o por dios, ese dragón está lamiendo y devorando el miembro de ese niño… bueno, no tan niño si la tiene así de grande, ¡Ya Alice!, concéntrate… bueno, un poquito de morbo y ya, jejeje.

En ese momento se ve que el joven, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, voltea la situación, logrando quedar encima del dragón, en eso me fijo que el dragón estaba muy excitado, menudo pedazo de carne… ahora el chico está haciendo fricción con su cuerpo, el dragón parece muy extasiado, se escuchaban sus jadeos y gorgojos… ¡Oh por dios!, ese niño ahora está pasando su lengua y se come la punta… o cielos, en verdad me dará algo… genial, ahora manche mi ropa con sangre…

Mientras me limpiaba, y seguía grabando, me di cuenta de que el chico se empezó a lubricar, no me digan que se meterá esa anaconda… ¡OH MY GOD!, se sentó en cima y la mitad de esa cosa esta adentro, ahora empezó a subir y bajar, claro, no metiéndola toda, pero se nota que a cada salto baja unos milímetros, el dragón esta extasiado y yo estoy con el ojo cuadrado, es que ver entrar esa cosa… ¿Cómo no le dolerá?, en verdad parece poseído el chico y… ¡QUE CARAJO!, ahora se lo metió todo de una, Dios mío, que estoy viendo, ni siquiera creí que eso aguantaría tanto, pero veo como el dragón también se preocupa dentro de su éxtasis, el chico solo lo calma y empiezan con el galope de nuevo, dios mío, en verdad ese chico se morirá de algo, mínimo se rompió algo adentro… aunque no veo sangre…

Al fin, luego de unos minutos veo como el chico y el dragón aumentan el ritmo y el chico eyacula en el vientre ambos y, luego de un sonoro rugido ahogado, veo como el chico gime, quizás al sentir tanto semen dentro de su cuerpo, dios mío, veo como el semen sale de su cuerpo, realmente ese chico es valiente… o muy idiota, como sea, ya tengo la cámara, el problema es que ahora tengo un pequeño asunto que debo resolver…

Fin Pov's Alice.

Pov's Crystal:

Me encontraba volando en el lomo de este dragón plateado, hacía mucho tiempo que nos habíamos conocido, el me rescato de caer de un barranco por la culpa de unos cerdos vikingos, claro, el los calcino pero en vez de darme miedo, me enterneció su actuar, ya sabía que ese dragón andaba vigilándome día y noche, es algo acosador.

Así estuvimos volando hasta que llegamos al barranco donde nos conocimos, en verdad extrañaba ver este lugar, aquí comenzó todo.

Pasaron unos segundos, en donde yo estaba acostada al costado del dragón, usándolo como soporte para mi cabeza y espalda alta, para que empezáramos a dialogar, claro, el asentía o negaba mientras yo preguntaba o le contaba algo de mi vida.

Pasaron unos momentos y me frustre, así que, usando un pequeño hechizo de transmutación lo convertí en humano, bueno, casi humano, aún conservaba sus alas, cola y cuernos, se veía bien sexi este dragón, pero al menos ahora podíamos hablar más fluidamente.

Pasaron un par de horas para que el estómago de este rugiera por el hambre, así que se levantó y me llevo cerca de la orilla del acantilado, fue aquí donde se sinceró conmigo… ¡Dijo que le gustaba!, eso me enterneció, pero lo que nunca hubiese creído, ni en mis más locos sueños, fue que ese dragón me diera un beso, un tierno beso con el cual quede hipnotizada, en verdad deseaba que volviera pronto y poder hablar.

En cuanto termino el beso, salto por el acantilado, lo último que vi fue como volvía a su apariencia original y emprendía el vuelo, desapareciendo en el firmamento de forma rauda… ¿Qué es ese olor a putrefacción que me acaba de llegar?

Fin Pov's Crystal.

Pov's Alex:

¡Por un carajo!, acaso estamos llegando al borde del puto mundo, ya llevamos más de 6 horas volando y aun no llegamos, ya estoy que le doy un golpe a esta lagartija por lenta…

Como sea, seguimos nuestro camino en el cielo, mirando el hermoso mar, aunque ahora me estaba aburriendo, eso, hasta que vimos una sombra pasar encima nuestro, esa cosa era colosal, según pude deducir, por el escalofrió de Ryuu, su ansiedad por llegar y el miedo que emanaba de sus pupilas, esa cosa era peligrosa, así que, volando aún más rápido le seguimos el paso.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos para que el dragón se detuviera y lográramos ver que esa cosa decencia cerca del acantilado, Ryuu reconoció el lugar y estuvo a punto de irse al acantilado, pero luego de un zape y una reprimenda, seguida de un plan, bajamos en el bosque cerca del acantilado, lo que menos quería era crear una paradoja, en donde este remedo de reptil se encuentre con su otro yo, eso sería catastrófico, en fin, ahora estamos en el bosque cerca de acantilado, en donde podemos ver a la tal Crystal algo sonrojada, esto me recordó a mi sueño, pero aun no entiendo ciertas cosas, como sea, esperamos unos segundos y esa cosa gigante ya estaba a unos metros de la chica, y en verdad apesta su hocico, huele a putrefacción y azufre, que horror.

En ese momento en cuanto la chica se da vuelta, ve como el gigante dragón la analizaba, en unos segundos la cosa junto un humo verde, esa fue la señal que le di a Ryuu para salvar a cristal, cosa que logro hacer en apenas unos segundos, claro, por ser una hembra en peligro la salva rápido, mientras que a mí, que me coman los sapos.

Empezó una pelea contra esa cosa gigantesca, en donde Ryuu deja a un lado mío a la tal Crystal, quien le hago señas de que se quede allí, ni loco dejo pelear a esa lagartija sola, al menos aún me quedan algunas cosas de Alice, esa loca tiene un arsenal completo para zombis.

Así empezó la pelea, en donde el dragón gigante empieza a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra, Ryuu lo esquivaba como si nada, mientras que yo hacia el esfuerzo, esa cosa en verdad tiene mucho gas adentro. En un segundo Ryuu empezó a lanzar sus llamaradas, afectando en casi nada a ese monstruoso dragón, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que la parte baja de su hocico, cerca del cuello, faltaban escamas, dejando ver la rugosa piel de color rosa pálido, en eso saco un arma de fuego y apunto, en menos de un segundo le di a esa piel desnuda, causando un fuerte rugido en esa cosa, la bala había hecho una perforación, de la cual brotaba mucha sangre, pero no la suficiente para provocarle una anemia, en eso veo que vuelve a cargar esa cosa verde y se me prendió el foco, esa cosa era gas, así que usando un lanza granadas de mochila, ya que ni muerto esa cosa era de bolsillo, lanzó una granada de fuego en la boca del dragón, el cual se la come y hace explotar entre sus dientes, a pesar del gas verde que había no logro hacerle nada con tamaña explosión, y agregando mi mala suerte, solo me quedaba una bomba lacrimógena, unos cartuchos de dinamita y un frasco de decía "Peligro, esferas congelantes", en verdad estas cosas no me servirían de mucho… a menos que…

"¡RYUU!, ¡DISTRAE A LA LAGARTIJA PARA QUE ABRA EL HOCICO!" –exclame mientras Ryuu rugía de forma afirmativa.

En eso espere unos minutos, por unos segundos me sentí mareado y sin energía, pero se me quito rápido, así que, aprovechando que el dragón abrió de nuevo sus fauces con colmillos, lance la lacrimógena, provocando que el dragón empezara a quejarse por el humo molesto en su boca, que paso a su nariz y luego a sus ojos, dejándolo ciego, en eso veo las esferas congelantes y, dando un pequeño ruego, la lanzo al hocico de la bestia, menuda sorpresa me di al ver como las esferas empezaban a congelar al dragón desde dentro, como un virus esparciéndose en su sistema, era realmente tétrico las cosas que una asesina a sueldo puede llegar a tener en su bolsa…

Así pasaron unos segundos en donde la parte delantera y la boca del dragón se congelaron, dejándolo sin movilidad y, según me di cuenta, el dragón entraba en un estado de hibernación, eso provoca el frio en esas cosa parece… así que, sin más tardanza, encendí la mecha de la dinamita y la lance a las fauces de esa bestia, menuda explosión provoco eso, mandando restos de carne y escarcha a todas direcciones, claro, me cayó un poco de sangre y carne con escarcha, pero era lo de menos, ahora esa cosa era historia y solo quedaba ver como Ryuu terminaba de salvar a Crystal…

Qué raro… ¿Por qué me siento tan… débil…?

Fin Pov's Alex.

Pov's Ryuu:

¡Menuda batalla!, en verdad este dragón era peligroso, pero gracias a Alex pudimos salvarnos, ahora me dirigía a Crystal, quien me vio con temor pero luego de eso me reconoce, empieza a acariciar mi hocico, en eso me aparto y cambio de forma, menuda sorpresa se llevó la chica pero eso no importo para abrazarla, en verdad la había extrañado, su aroma a sol y nubes había quedado intacto, en verdad esta chica era especial, pero un sentimiento de pesar me invadió, no sé explicarlo, es como recuperar algo pero a la vez como si perdieras otra muy importante, en verdad estaba muy contrariado con mis pensamientos, en eso escucho un susurro muy leve a mis espaldas…

"**Ryuu…**" –esa voz… ¡ALEX!.

"Alex…" –en cuanto me gire vi como Alex colapsaba en el piso, su aroma empezaba a disminuir, en menos de lo que uno dice fuego llegue a su lado.

"**me siento… cansado…**" –comento mi niño muy debilitado, no entiendo que le está pasando- "**tengo frio…**" –dijo mientras yo lo acurrucaba en mi pecho.

"Alex… que te pasa…" –pregunte muy asustado, nunca antes lo había visto así.

"**no lo sé…**" –dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos- "**no… lo se…**" –en eso veo que sus piernas empiezan a desintegrarse en un polvillo dorado- "**no siento las piernas…**" –comento mientras empezaba a llorar.

"mi niño… ¿Qué te ocurre?" –en verdad estaba atontado, no sabía que decir, estaba en shock.

"**ya veo…**" –comento el, no sé a qué se refiere- "**ella y yo… compartimos la misma alma**" –dijo con mucho esfuerzo… acaso el…

"¿de-desa…parecerás?" –pregunte asustado intentando asimilar lo que sucede, ahora era su cintura y abdomen el que se desintegraba en aquel polvillo.

"**mi alma… regresara… a su dueña…**" –comento muy moribundo, ahora sus brazos y parte de su pecho desaparecían, ¡QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA!

"no… No… ¡NO!, ¡No puedes desaparecer!, ¡ALEX!" –gritaba intentando que se mantuviera a mi lado.

"**te amo… Ryuu**" –comento mientras que su rostro se elevaba y me daba un beso, solo un rose casto libre de malicia, fue lo último que sentí antes de que desapareciera por completo y la escarcha dorada, que se había vuelto una esfera frente a mí, salía volando del lugar y entraba en el corazón de Crystal.

"ese idiota… le dije que no te dejara volver" –comento con amargura Crystal, queriendo llorar, yo simplemente la mire atónito, estaba hablando el idioma de mi Alex- "ese chico… en verdad te amaba Ryuu… tanto así que decidió hacer caso omiso a mis palabras y ayudarte… en verdad es un tonto" –culmino para caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar- "ahora… el jamás volverá a la vida, su nacimiento fue gracias a mi muerte… el ya… **no volverá a existir**" –comento de forma derrotada mientras yo entraba en razón… ahora mi Alex… mi Alex ha…

"¡ALEEEEX!"

Fin Pov's Ryuu.

Narrador Omnisciente:

"vaya, vaya, te lo dije ¿o no? remedo de lagartija" –comento una voz femenina saliendo del bosque.

"Alice…" –comentaron ambos individuos frente a ella.

"realmente eres una mierda" –comento a la par que sacaba un arma de su bolsillo y apuntaba a Crystal- "a mi primo nadie lo toca, así que, decide Ryuu, mátame aquí y ahora y quédate con Crystal o déjame matarla para que mi primo vuelva, es tu decisión" –comento la chica seriamente quitando el seguro del arma.

"¿Qué?" –comento muy impresionado el dragón mientras miraba a la chica apuntando a Crystal.

"decide, ¿Qué aras?"

"yo…"

¿Crystal?

O

¿Alex?

Decide Ryuu, el tiempo está en contra.

Volver y vivir tu pasado

O

Dejar todo atrás y seguir con tu futuro…

Esa es la cuestión, ya que esta…

**_Es tu Elección._**

Fin narrador Omnisciente.

* * *

¡Uhhhhhhh!

les dije que era un pequeño regalito para que no se quedaran con las ganas de leer lo que pasaba, ahora deberan esperar para saber que decidira nuestro dragón favorito ;)

y ahora doy el aviso: ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA CONFIRMADA!, despues del apoyo de todos he decidido alargar esta serie, pero creare un fic aparte, ademas que la segunda temporada se viene bueno por... no dare Spoilers, asi que esperenlo, debo decir que lo empezare a subir una vez ya tenga escrito, al menos, 7 capitulos, no quiero quedarme corto con los capitulos como me paso ahora, en verdad debo tener tiempo e imaginación para escribir algo y si estoy presionado, nada surge, espero lo comprendan

¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS!, con quien se quedara Ryuu?

Creen sus propias deducciones, veamos que pasara más adelante ;)

* * *

Adelanto:

"Yo..."

"realmente te amo"

"¡NO LO HAGAS!"

"hasta siempre"

"se acabo el tiempo"

"Mi decisión es..."

Fin adelanto.

* * *

Nos vemos pronto! [sale corriendo y se esconde en un bunker secreto en algun lado del planeta que conceta con el centro de la tierra, se sube a un teletransportador y llega a un planeta lejano con su computadora: Ultimo mensaje= ya empeze a escribir, nos vemos ;)]


	18. Chapter 13: Mi Elección es

Fufufufufu~~~ volvi de la muerte bitches!

jajaja, como estan? espero que vien, yo aqui sigo escribiendo, a poco no saben!

bueno si, si saben, ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO!

espero les guste, en este cap... veanlo ustedes mismos ;)

ahora lo que siempre me encanta decir comenzando los capitulos ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon/Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece, le pertenen a la Franquicia de Dreamworks [que nos deleito con sus pixeles HD] y a Cressida Cowell [por enamorarnos de sus palabras impresas en sus libros] ya que si fueran mios, hace mucho tiempo la hubiese dejado para +18 y con mucho, mucho salseo, ademas de que hubiese hecho que Toothless gobernara Berk y usara a Hiccup como esclavo sexual para luego hacerlo su pareja y luego casarse, tener muchos dragoncitos/humanos y gobernar a los Romanos con su familia de Night Fury's AQA!, ejem, que diga, hubiese hecho una serie más yaoi ^^U

* * *

Advertencias: el capitulo contiene malas palabras, uso de Dioses, escenas para +18 , mucho desconctrol y poco sentido, se recomienda discresión, si te saltas esto tu alma sera llevada al tartaro y deberas ser condenado a los 9 circulos, de lo contrario, si los leiste, deja en los RW la palabra: HTTYD al principio, haz sido advertido, no se aceptaran reclamos, quejas, demandas ni daños psicologicos tras leer esto, no se aceptaran suicidios ni chantajes [a menos que sea otro empleo, que este me aburre], ya haz sido advertido.

* * *

_**Capítulo 13: mi elección es…**_

Narrador Omnisciente:

El joven Ryuu se encontraba en una encrucijada muy problemática, él amaba a Crystal pero también ama a Alex, estas cosas eran muy raras para cualquiera, además de dolorosa.

El joven dragón empezó a recordar todos los momentos que tuvo con ambos seres, desde que conoció a Crystal, de cuando se enamoró de ella, cuando se veían a escondidas y jugaban, todo era realmente maravilloso. También recordó cuando fue atrapado, el milenio que estuvo allí adentro aprendiendo, cuando fue liberado, todas las aventuras y desventuras que sufrió junto a su niño enojón y dulce, muchas cosas se arremolinaban, estaba muy asustado por elegir; "¿Por qué es tan difícil?" Se cuestionaba a cada segundo, incluso pensó en quedarse con ambos, pero como vio que era imposible, cosa que le entristeció aún más, necesitaba pensar las cosas rápido y aún más rápido si quería salir de este predicamento.

"Se acabó el tiempo" –anuncio Alice apretando ligeramente el gatillo, asustando al Dragón.

"¡Mi elección es…!" –sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver las acciones de Crystal, quien, después de realizar un conjuro que dejo petrificada a la pelirroja, toma el arma y la apunta a su sien.

"Ryuu… sé que esto es inesperado pero es lo mejor para ti, no dejare que cometas un error" –comento la chica mientras el dragón se abalanzaba e intentaba quitarle el arma, cosa que no funciono ya que la muchacha lo empujo con una onda de energía que emano de su cuerpo.

"¿por… por qué?" –pregunto cansado y adolorido, esa magia le había dado duro.

"por qué es lo mejor para todos" –comento sonriendo la chica mientras se dirigía al borde del acantilado, apuntando el arma en su sien y mirando a ambos con una sonrisa triste- "Realmente te amo" –comento la chica a la par que apretaba un poco más el gatillo.

"yo…" –confusión, solo eso abordaba la mente del milenario dragón quien tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que estaba por pasar- "no quiero que mueras de nuevo, por favor" –comento muy triste, casi al borde del llanto.

"lo sé, pero Alex es tu futuro, en verdad él te merece más que yo, ya que, yo jamás hubiera renunciado a ti como lo hizo este chico, él se sacrificó por ti y eso le hace merecedor de tu amor, no yo" –comentaba mientras una lagrima salía de sus bellos ojos- "hasta siempre… Ryuu" –comento antes de que el sonido característico de un arma de fuego se escuchara.

El cuerpo de la joven Crystal colapso ante el impacto a su cabeza, cayendo del acantilado mientras pequeñas luces se desprendían de ella, al final, el cuerpo nunca toco las frías aguas en el fondo de aquel acantilado, ya que se había desfragmentado en todas esas luces, las cuales se arremolinaron y empezaron a crear un cuerpo, un cuerpo que era bien conocido por ambos seres que miraban atónitos la escena.

A los pocos segundos, el cuerpo de un muchacho de 16 años cayó al suelo sin respiración, cosa que asusto al dragón, quien, en menos de lo que dicen fuego, ya estaba abrazándolo con posesividad, realmente había extrañado la piel de su humano.

Poco a poco el dragón intento reanimarlo, pero no podía, el cuerpo seguía inmóvil sin rastro de querer respirar, en eso, el joven dragón, toma una decisión, realiza un acto tan antiguo que pocos lo recordaban pero él lo sabía y había sido testigo una vez de esto.

Tomando el rostro del cuerpo sin vida frente a él, y abriendo la boca de este y, dándole un beso, empezó la magia.

Se veía como un fuego platinado entraba en el cuerpo de Alex, solo fueron unos segundos, pero luego de separarse, el cuerpo del menor empezó a tener más color y la respiración comenzó, primero lenta y luego más rápida, hasta que una bocanada de aire entro junto al despertar del menor, Ryuu y Alice, quien había llegado hace poco al lado del dragón, miraron como Alex empezaba a toser y poco a poco enfocaba a su alrededor.

"¿Alex…? ¿e-eres… tu?" –Preguntó angustiada su prima, como la muerte de esa chica se atrasó, puede que el alma de su primo haya obtenido otro contenedor y el chico frente a ambos fuera alguien totalmente extraño- "Alex… Alex… ¡CONTESTA ALEX!" –gruño desesperada mientras zamarreaba el cuerpo del que se suponía era su primo.

"¡POR UN CARAJO! ¡ALICE! ¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA! ¡NO SOY UN PUTO JUGETE DE TRAPO PARA QUE ME ZAMARREES DE ESA PUTA FORMA!" –exclamo el joven frente a su atacante, en eso, la misma Alice, se abalanza contra el dándole un fuerte abrazo y llenando de besos su cara, claro, sin tocar los labios de este- "Ya Alice, quítate que pesas más que los tanques de guerra" –comento un poco más calmado pero aun así con mal humor.

"pfff… Alex, en serio casi me matas del susto, menos mal que volviste" –comento la chica secándose un par de lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, quizás sea una asesina despiadada pero su primo era una de sus debilidades.

"¿volver?" –Comentó extrañado, en eso le llegan sus recuerdos, provocándole un pequeño mareo- "**volver…**" –dijo casi en susurro- "¿acaso…? ¿Crystal…?" –Preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta pero su prima le asintió- "¡DEMONIOS!, ¡¿por qué dejaste que muriera de nuevo Alice?! el objetivo de esta misión era mantenerla viva para que el bastardo de Ryuu pudiera tener una vida en su época y ahora ¿cómo carajos haremos para que ella vuelva?" –comento bastante estresado- "yo ya me había rendido de tener el corazón de Ryuu… él le pertenece a Crystal y no a mí, la verdad… yo solo quería que el fuera feliz… puede que si pensara de forma egoísta al tratar de evitar que Ryuu volviera al pasado y se quedara conmigo, pero el amor que siento por él es tan grande que no me importaba lo que pasara y mira que tuve que renunciar a mi vida para que esa lagartija sobre alimentada pudiera tener una, ¡valga la redundancia!, una vida, ¡tsk!, ese dragón mal agradecido, por lo menos pudo haberse despedido antes de mandarnos de vuelta a casa" –comento muy molesto, enojado y desorientado.

"ehm… Alex…" –llamo algo incomoda al ver a cierto chico dragón con un tic en el ojo.

"¿Qué?" –pregunto molesto a la par que la chica suspiraba.

"aun no volvemos y creo que cierta lagartija sobre alimentada quiere hablar contigo" –comento a la par que apuntaba al otro lado, en donde, un muy molesto dragón, miraba al chico como si se lo quisiera cenar.

"¿eh?" –Comentó algo asustado girando su cabeza y mirar por el rabillo de su ojo- "Ry-Ry-Ry-Ryuu…" –dijo muy asustado sintiendo un aura demoniaca salir del dragón.

En ese momento, en el cual el joven voltea a ver a su prima, esta había desaparecido dejando una pequeña nota que decía: "Odín se apiade de tu culo, con amor Alice ;3". El joven de mirada dorada pensó dos cosas muy seriamente, la primera; estaba jodido y la segunda… ¿Cómo carajo le hacia la prima Alice para escribir mensajes tan rápidos?, esa era una de las cosas que jamás sabrá… ya que cierto dragón se lo comería dentro de nada…

Fin narrador Omnisciente.

Ryuu pov's:

Ese maldito enano… mira que llamarme Lagartija sobre alimentada, en verdad me hace rabiar este chico… pero aun así lo amo, solo lo asustare un poquito, me vengare y luego lo hare mío.

"Alex…" –le hable de forma rasposa con mis pupilas dilatadas y mi cabello erizado, de seguro esto bastara para asustarlo.

"Ry-Ryuu…" –contesto girándose y mirándome, realmente se veía asustado, es divertido molestarlo.

Apenas di un par de pasos y me encontraba en el suelo con mi mano doblada en mi espalda, la cara y el abdomen adolorido y un muy enojado Alex encima de mí, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Fin Ryuu Pov's

Alex pov's:

¡MALDITO DRAGÓN DE PACOTILLA!, mira que asecharme para comerme, quizás me mire debilucho pero hasta yo sé que contra un animal debes mostrarte más fuerte, como dicen, la supervivencia del más fuerte.

Solo basto con que este dragón diera un par de pasos para encestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara para luego pararme y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, siguiendo con la cadena, me moví rápidamente a su espalda y, tomando su brazo, le aplique una llave y lo tire al piso para inmovilizarlo, el pobre lagarto no supo que le golpeo y eso me agrada, que se quede con la duda este remedo de lagartija mutada.

"La próxima vez que quieras atentar contra mi vida me asegurare de castrarte con una navaja oxidada, echarle sal y limón a tus heridas y cocerlas con una aguja con azufre y más tarde te daré tus bolas licuadas para que te las comas, ¿quedo claro Ry-uu?" –Pregunte cuan psicópata al asustado dragón quien asintió en shock- "ahora dime, ¿Por qué carajos querías comerme?" –pregunte soltando la llave, ese dragón ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaría si me hiciese algo, por ende, estaba a salvo.

"yo no quería comerte…" –le escuche decir como un niño regañado, quizás me pase un poco con mi amenaza… ¡Nah!, se lo merece por bruto- "solo… solo quería asustarte un poquito, nada más" –comento casi al borde de las lágrimas, ¡MALDITO DRAGÓN CHANTAJISTA!

"Ryuu… yo…" –este dragón ya me toco la fibra sensible, en verdad odio cuando se pone triste y mira que dije que...- "Ryuu… ¿acaso… escuchaste todo lo que dije?" –pregunte con terror mientras el dragón asentía, ahora todo tenía sentido y mira que yo lo quería castrar… muy mal Alex, muy mal- "lo lamento Ryuu… yo también me hubiera enojado por esas cosas, ¿me perdonas?" –le pregunte levantándole el rostro, en verdad amo esas facciones tan varoniles y sensuales… Al demonio, lo besare.

Y dicho y hecho, le di un beso tan apasionado que al pobre le falto aire para contestármelo, en verdad amo a este dragón y ya que Crystal no está y mi prima quizás ande buscando el santo grial tengo la mejor oportunidad de cumplir mi deseo, ya es hora de que me vuelva uno con mi dragón.

"A… Alex…" –comento algo apenado Ryuu mientras yo besaba su cuello, en verdad amo el sabor de su piel, solo quiero sentirlo… ¿Qué?, ¿acaso nunca vieron al menor aprovecharse del mayor?, pues son tiempos modernos, esta vez hare gozar a mi lindo dragoncito.

"tranquilo Ryuu" –comente de forma melosa a la par que separaba mi rostro de su cuello y quedo a pocos centímetros de su boca- "te hace sentir muy bien, ya me contuve demasiado por el simple hecho de que mis abuelos y Alice estaban cerca, además de lo que sentías por Crystal, quizás suene cruel, egoísta o todo lo que quieras, pero ahora que solo estamos tu y yo, no contendré mi libido, así que prepárate para follarme tan duro que sentirás que se te caerá a pedazos la hombría mi apetitoso dragón" –comente de forma muy descarada.

"eres… un demonio" –comento algo asustado mi pobre dragón- "pero me encanta" –volvió a comentar pero con una voz ronca, sus ojos afilados y una sonrisa altanera que me hicieron jadear, en verdad amo a este dragón.

No paso ni medio segundo para que me deshiciera de mi poleron y polera, dejándola Odín sabrá donde, ahora lo beso de una forma muy salvaje a la par que sentía sus manos en mi espalda, enterrando un pocos sus uñas, quizás eso deje marca, pero no importa, ahora solo me importaba tomar a mi dragón. Poco a poco seguía con el fogoso beso hasta que me separo y empiezo a lamer y besar su cuello, realmente me encanta cómo reacciona a mi toque y sentir su calor corporal era un bono tan placentero, pero debía hacer algo para que este dragón no olvidara de quien era su dueño.

"¡Auch!" –le escuche quejarse por el mordisco que le di a su cuello.

"para que recuerdes quien es tu dueño, mi preciado dragón" –comente succionando esa parte, dejando una muy notoria marca, con esto ya es mío y de nadie más.

"que territorial eres Alex" –me comento mi amado Ryuu a la par que yo solo sonreía de forma tierna.

"solo con lo que me pertenece Ryuu, pero bueno, mucha platica por ahora, prepárate Ryuu, te hare gozar tanto no sabrás lo que te paso" –comente con gula para finalmente besarlo.

Seguía besándolo mientras mis manos tocaban su fuerte y caliente piel, sus manos acariciaban toda mi espalda, provocando pequeños espasmos y gemidos de mi boca que eran ahogados por el beso, ni loco dejare de besar a este dragón tan apetitoso, para eso tengo nariz.

Seguíamos con nuestro beso sin siquiera separarnos hasta que me di cuenta de que Ryuu estaba excitado, ¿Cómo me di cuenta?, bueno… mis pantalones estaban mojados y no fui yo precisamente… bueno, quizás si haya sido un poco, pero lo demás es de mi apetitoso banquete.

Desgraciadamente tuve que cortar el beso por que Ryuu se estaba poniendo un poco azul y para sacarme mis pantalones, quedando en igualdad de condiciones con mi dragón quien aún estaba mareado, pobre, esto apenas comienza.

Cuando volví a echarme encima de él, sentí una fuerte oleada de placer al sentir nuestras pieles rozarse, aún más nuestras partes íntimas, ese dragón en verdad es muy dotado y me encanta que sea así, de esta forma puedo presumirle a Alice lo que tengo.

Poco a poco empezó un movimiento de ir y venir, provocando que ambos empezáramos a gemir bajo, claro, Ryuu gemía de una forma baja y muy sensual a la par que el mío era algo más como un susurro algo grave.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que me detuviera, Ryuu me miro molesto, pero poco me importa, ya que ahora empiezo a bajar, besando su mentón, pasando por su cuello, por su clavícula, bajando por el esófago y llegando a los marcados pectorales que tanto me enloquecían, luego de pasar mi traviesa lengua por ese fibroso y apetecible abdomen, seguí bajando hasta llegar a la línea de vellos púbicos que me mostraban el camino a mi premio, ¡Y qué premio Señores!, esto tendría, por lo menos, ¡28 centímetros!, si es que no más, en verdad amo a este dragón.

"Gracias Odín por el alimento de este día, buen provecho" –comente divertido mientras empezaba a dirigir mi boca a la punta del miembro de este.

Menudo respingo dio al sentir mi aliento en su glande, pero eso se quedó corto al escuchar su rugido al tragarme la gran mayoría de su miembro, no pregunten como lo hice, simplemente quiero saborear a este dragón, que dicho sea de paso, sabe un poco salado y su esencia es algo espesa, que delicia.

Seguía con mis succiones, jugando con mi lengua y mis dientes mientras escuchaba gemir a mi dragón, estaba tan metido en esto que no note como Ryuu se tensaba y, justo en el momento en el cual logre que toda esa hombría quedara atrapada en mi boca y garganta, siento como explota con 3 disparos muy certeros y largos, un poco de semen se escapó por la comisura de mi labio, pero no importa, yo seguí succionando, dejando limpio el miembro aun duro de este humanoide, en verdad me voy a divertir de lo lindo.

Mientras el recuperaba el aliento, yo tomo un poco de su esencia, que aún estaba en mi boca, dejándola en mi mano y dedos, los cuales posiciono en mi trasero, y empiezo a lubricarme con el mismo, ¡Dios!, esta sensación es muy placentera, no sé cómo nunca lo había intentado antes, aunque claro, no siempre te enteras que el amor de tu vida es un dragón, que de paso se convierte en humano ni mucho menos es un macho, hombre, alfa, lo que sea, pero eso da lo mismo, ahora solo estoy disfrutando de mis… ¿3 dedos?, vaya, debo estar muy excitado si estoy tan dilatado, pero es mejor así, esa cosa que tiene entre las piernas es algo gruesa, así que debo meter un cuarto dedo, ¡Ah!, que rico se siente, mi esfínter se está estirando y siento un placer tan grande e indescriptible, quiero sentirlo por mucho tiempo más.

No sé en qué momento fue que me baje de Ryuu y empecé a masturbarme analmente frente a él, menuda cara pone al verme en una posición tan erótica, pero lo que me gusto fue ver como ese pedazo de carne aumentaba un poco más, en verdad disfrutare de lo lindo esto.

Deje de lados mis dedos, sentí cierta molestia al ya no sentir nada dentro de mí, y también escuche el gruñido de inconformidad de Ryuu al ver que su espectáculo privado fue detenido tan abruptamente, pero no importa, ahora se viene lo mejor.

Me pare de donde estaba y sentándome en las piernas de Ryuu lo empiezo a besar y, muy disimuladamente empiezo a mover mis caderas, logrando acomodarme para lo que viene.

"Ryuu… te amo, y quiero que esto te quede gravado en fuego, ahora soy tuyo y tú eres mío" –le dije seriamente mientras me auto penetraba de una sola estocada.

Decir que no me dolió seria mentir, pero al menos fue soportable, menos mal me dilate con 4 dedos y no con 3, aunque hubiera ocupado un quinto, en verdad es grande, muy largo y bastante grueso, en verdad es una exquisitez sentirme tan lleno de mi Ryuu, se siente como si, al fin, estuviera completo y me gusta.

"¡Ah~~!"

¡Dios!, ese Dragón acaba de darme una estocada fuerte y profunda y casi me vengo en el acto, eso realmente fue muy placentero, ahora siento como Ryuu empieza a moverse y, de paso, yo también me muevo con sus embestidas profundas, que bien se siente estar lleno de la persona que amas.

Poco a poco empiezan las embestidas aún más fuertes y profundas, ¡Cielos!, si esto es un sueño asesino al que me despierte, es que esto se siente tan bien que no puede ser real, es tan maravilloso sentir como se desliza por mi interior y me expande, ¡Que delicia!

Rápidamente empiezo a sentir que Ryuu aumenta la velocidad considerablemente, en serio, me partirá en dos con esa velocidad y fiereza, pero no me importa, por mí que me destruya de tanto placer, que me dé tan fuerte como el desee, yo quiero más, mucho más.

Poco a poco empecé a cambiar la posición, ahora estoy de lado, levantando una pierna mientras Ryuu me penetra aún más fuerte y profundo, ¡Dios!, siento que me está tocando los órganos internos, pero eso que importa, solo quiero que siga.

"Más Ryuu, quiero mucho más, dámelo todo mi macho alfa" –le incite de forma indecorosa y sin vergüenza, realmente amo que me obedezca.

Y dicho y hecho, empezó a penetrarme aún más duro si es posible, yo ahora no gemía, gritaba de mero place, mi cuerpo vibraba por la excitación, quería sentirme lleno de él, quería que me marcara, quiero ser solo de él.

"Ah" -¿Qué carajo?, ¿acaso… esa lagartija acaba de hincarme el diente?

"para que aprendas a respetar a tu alfa cachorro malcriado" –comento con una voz tan profunda y masculina que me hizo gemir, ¡Dios, Odín, Kami-sama, Buda, ¡JEBUS!, el dios que sea! ¡Que no pare!

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezamos con la faena, pero empiezo a ver tonos naranjas en el cielo, bueno, no sé si está anocheciendo o este dragón me ha estado dando tan duro que ahora me dio daltonismo, como sea, ahora estoy saltando encima de él mirando el cielo, en verdad es tan delicioso esto que no deseo parar… ¡nunca!

Fin Pov's Alex.

Narrador Omnisciente:

El joven Alex estaba muy metido en su faena con Ryuu que no se dio cuenta de cierta sombra acechándolos, poco a poco la sombra se fue acercando con algo en sus manos que goteaba algún tipo de líquido, los pobres chicos no se dieron cuenta de que esa sombra ya estaba detrás de ellos y, en menos de lo que uno puede imaginar, todo se volvió un caos.

"¡Me-me vengo!" –exclamo Alex a viva voz deteniendo la sombra tras ellos, el dragón simplemente lanza un fuerte rugido dándole a entender que él también había llegado a su clímax.

Solo bastaron dos estocadas más para que ambos varones se tensaran y dejaran liberar esa esencia que tanto caracteriza a los hombres, poco a poco los jóvenes empezaron a recuperar el aliento, sin siquiera romper la unión de ambos cuerpos.

En cuanto el menor intento realizar el amago de hacerlo de nuevo, un frio proyectil cae del cielo hacia ambos, empapándolos de agua fría y asustándolos por aquel ataque kamikaze.

"no es que no disfrute de ver una buena follada homosexual, pero hasta yo sé cuándo se vuelve adicción" –comento la sombra tras ambos chicos quienes se tensaron- "espera a que mi madre vea lo que hicieron, en verdad castraran al pobre de Ryuu, bueno, con esas 4 horas de sexo duro y desenfrenado, no me quejaría por un tiempo" –comento pícaramente la pelirroja mostrando una bombita de agua en sus manos- "pero bueno, ya es tarde y está helando, sepárense ahora, vístanse y preparemos la fogata, no sé cuándo volveremos a casa pero no quiero que me coma ninguna alimaña de este tiempo" –comento la chica amenazando con lanzar su proyectil al par de avergonzados jóvenes.

"ya-ya vamos Alice" –comento Alex casi con miedo mientras la miraba algo apenado- "esto… prima… podrías dejarnos solos un poco… es para cambiarnos y, de paso, separarnos" –pidió con algo de pena, nunca creyó que su prima lo viera en semejantes fachas.

"tsk, como quieran, después de todo ya tengo lo que quería" –dijo para sí misma mientras se marchaba, dejando ambos cuerpos solos y menos tensos.

"Lo lamento Ryuu" –comento el chico mientras se levantaba… o intentaba, ya que sus piernas no reaccionaban como debían.

"déjame ayudarte Alex" –comento el dragón levantándolo sin mucho esfuerzo y dejándolo acostado a su lado mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente- "te amo Alex"

"y yo a ti Ryuu"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡APURENSE O LES HECHO HIEDRA VENENOSA PAR DE EXHIBISIONISTAS CALENTURIENTOS DE MIERDA!" –exclamo una voz a lo lejos, asustando a ambos chicos, quienes, en menos de un parpadeo, ya se estaban cubriendo sus partes.

Ya había anochecido en el lugar, solo se veía en aquel acantilado una fogata y tres cuerpos calentándose frente a ella, la joven Alice miraba pícaramente a Ryuu y Alex quienes se sentían un poco avergonzados por ser descubiertos en pleno acto sexual pero, aun que quisieran negarlo, les dio cierto morbo saber que habían sido vistos.

Pasaron las horas y se dispusieron a dormir, a petición de Alice, Ryuu, se convirtió en dragón y con sus alas acobijo a ambos jóvenes, en especial a Alex, después de todo era su pareja y debía velar por el.

"a propósito Alex, ¿de casualidad no había un frasco que decía "peligro, esferas congelantes" en la bolsa que te entregue?, esas aún están en estado experimental y las debo llevar a un laboratorio la próxima semana… o en los próximos 1000 años" –comento con cierta gracia por su mal chiste.

"esto… yo… veras eso… es curioso que preguntes ya que…" –el joven Alex estaba que se lanzaba al precipicio, prefería luchar 10 veces más contra ese monstruo colosal antes que tener a Alice encima suyo tratando de matarlo.

"¿las usaste verdad?" –Pregunto mirando como el chico suspiraba y asentía- "¿funcionaron?" –pregunto interesada.

"si, realmente funcionaron mejor de lo que uno podría esperar, claro, se demoró unos segundos en congelar un tercio de esa cosa gigante, si pudiese ser más rápido podría ser más letal" –comento como si nada el chico.

"y pensar que aún estaban en fase experimental, es una suerte que hayan funcionado, de lo contrario e…" –no pudo seguir hablando ya que Alex le tapó la boca.

"no hables de "tu sabe quién", no quiero que Ryuu la recuerde mucho, ahora estoy yo para él y solo quiero que este feliz, ¿entendido?" –dijo el chico bastante serio, demasiado si se lo preguntaban a Alice.

"vale, vale, entiendo tu punto, como sea, mirando la luna aún nos quedan 2 días para volver a casa, ¿Qué haremos por mientras?" –pregunto la chica mirando el cielo.

"mmm… estaba pensando en ir a ver a Hiccup, quizás podamos ser acogidos en su isla, siempre y cuando los demás no nos maten" –comento el chico con una sonrisa.

"¿Hiccup?, ¿y ese quién es?" –Pregunto mientras su primo se lo describía- "ah… ese chico…" –comento recordando algo que la hizo sonreír de forma maliciosa- "primito… ¿quieres ver algo que nunca has visto en tu vida?" –pregunto con mucha depravación según Alex.

"Alice, sabes que no me interesan los pechos de las mujeres, si, son divertidos cuando los agarras, aplastas, estiras y apretujas pero prefiero lo que mi dragón me dio hoy de comer" –dijo de forma pervertida a la par que se ganaba un coscorrón.

"Eso no idiota, mira" –le dijo pasándole una pequeña cámara digital- "grabe esto antes de ir con ustedes, ¿realmente es candente o no?" –pregunto divertida a la par que Alex miraba el video raro.

"¿Qué tiene de candente verte depilarte las piernas?, a propósito, ese invierno debió ser muy largo" –comento el chico a la par que la chica le quitaba la cámara para revisarla y, en efecto, se veía a ella haciendo gestos raros a la par que se untaba la cera caliente y, luego, la expresión de querer matar a alguien tras tirar el papel lleno de pelos de sus piernas.

"¿Cómo carajos llego eso allí?" –Hablo con cierta incomodidad a la par que lo borraba y buscaba el video- "aquí esta, mira" –dijo mientras el chico miraba la escena con ojos cuadrados.

"e-esos son… ¡Oh por dios!" –exclamo en voz baja a la par que miraba las imágenes- ¿Cómo…?"

¿… le cabio todo eso dentro sin destrozarlo y sin sangrar?, créeme, yo también me lo pregunto" –comento con una sonrisa.

"wow, en verdad necesitan nuestra ayuda cuanto antes, claro, no creo que le moleste tener todo eso dentro, pero si fueran humanos creo que sería mucho más divertido para ellos, ¿no lo crees primita?" –comento con cierta maldad en sus facciones, iguales a las de un niño antes de hacer una travesura.

"cuenta conmigo" –comento con una sonrisa.

"bien, mañana será un nuevo día, espéranos Hiccup, esta vez será un encuentro agradable" –comento mientras Ryuu se movía un poco.

Así paso la noche, esperando a que el sol hiciese su nueva aparición, quien sabe que nuevas aventuras tendrán el día de mañana, pero por ahora los dejaremos descansar, después de todo, ¿Quién ha dicho que esto ya acabo?, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que una nueva aventura inicie, ¿quieren saber de qué va?, una pista, ¿a quienes les gustan los bebes adorablemente mortales?, todo esto más en la segunda temporada, pero no se preocupen, aún quedan 2 extras que se subirán dentro de poco, pero por ahora, déjenlos dormir, que descansen, ya que el día de mañana, será una nueva y más excitante aventura.

Fin

[Por ahora]

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS ERES UNA HD...!

Bien chicos, espero les haya gustado este último capítulo, ya solo nos quedan 2… ovas o especiales para dar por terminada esta temporada, ya luego empezare a escribir la segunda temporada más un Spin-off de nuestra querida ALICE!, así es, una persona me pidió hacerlo, pero aún falta mucho para eso, ya que la prima Alice es muy complicada de manejar en algunas situaciones XD

Ya no nos queda mucho que decir, pero créanme, los próximos 2 especiales se vienen genialosos, pueda que haga un especial de Halloween y de navidad, ya saben, para terminar, en tiempo del fic, en 1 año, quién sabe si resulte o no, como sea, nos vemos pronto, los quiero y gracias por el apoyo.

De parte de Alice, Carmen, Alex, Ryuu, María, Agatha, Eustaquio, Richard y Frederick un fuerte abrazo a ustedes queridos lectores.

PREGUNTA PREGUNTONA!

¿Quieren que en la segunda temporada vuelvan a aparecer los profesores Jack y Chase?

Si alguien los conoce [lo cual estoy seguro] sabrán quienes son y un par de cosas más, además de que me encanta esa pareja y hacerlas de cameo es muy divertido, pero eso depende de ustedes, si aparecen tendrán un poco más de importancia, si no, pues los pongo de cameo una que otra vez jhajajaja.

Ahora sí, nos vemos y cuídense, byeee ;)


	19. OWA 1: ¡ME CAGO EN---!

Woooolas! si, aqui de nuevo.

lamento mucho las demoras que tube, en verdad ser yo es una mierda a veces.

ahora les dejare este lindo regalito y pronto subire el otro ^^

aaa una cosita: PEQUEBALAM si lees esto espero des señales de vida, aun quiero saber que paso en "Destino", en verdad chicos, muy recomendada y sobre todo, ¡TIENE YAOI!, en fin, nos vemos abajo ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon/como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell [sus hermosos y maravillosos libros con dibujitos sensuales] y Dreamworks [que sensualizaron aun mas los hermosos dibujo de nuestros heroes favoritos] ya que si fuesen mios hacia una de detectives donde Hiccup trata de atrapar a Toothless y este lo atrapa haciendole un hard mega sabrozongo y lo mantiene encerrado para siempre con el mientras el menor sufre el sindrome de estocolmo [1313]

* * *

Advertencias: este escrito es meramente sorpresa y algo de relleno, leelo bajo tu responsabilidad, no se aceptaran demandas ni mensajes bombas, haz sido advertido, todo aquel que infrinja esta clausula sera llevado a una terapia del control de la ira.

* * *

OWA* 1: ¡Me cago en…!

Narrador Omnisciente:

"_Mediante la presente, los extraños han sido declarados ¡CULPABLES!_" –exclamo un hombre gordo a la par que toda la tribu de Berk vitoreaba dicho veredicto- "_la sentencia será… ¡LA MUERTE!_" –exclamo a la par que los jóvenes encadenados hasta los pies quedaban peor que el papel.

"¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo que esta vez seria agradable?" –hablo casi en susurro una pelirroja con un tic en el ojo, se veía cabreada.

"¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡QUIERO A MI ABOGADO!" –exclamo un chico de cabellos caoba claro y ojos dorado mientras todos los vikingos se escondían detrás de la anciana del pueblo.

"no entiendo, ¿Por qué estamos encadenados?" –pregunto un azabache encapuchado mirando a todos los vikingos.

_"¡SILENCIO!"_ –Exclamó el macizo hombre frente a todos- _"los intrusos serán eliminados a la puesta de sol, todo el pueblo será testigo de cómo las frías aguas de Berk engullirá a los forasteros hasta ahogarlos"_ –hablo mientras la pelirroja miraba realmente enojada al chico de ojos dorados.

"¡Por qué a mí!" –más que pregunta era una exclamación dirigida al cielo, realmente estaban en aprietos.

**Fin Narrador omnisciente.**

**Pov's ALEX:**

¡MENDIGA LA SUERTE QUE ME PARIO!, en serio chicos, esto es una mierda de primera… ¿Qué?, ¿no saben de lo que hablo?, pues bien, creo que es hora de contarles lo que nos pasó.

Era de noche y todos estábamos dormidos, sentía el cálido vientre de mi amado Ryuu subir y bajar mientras soñaba con varias pos… ¡que diga!, con varios postres que mis abuelas preparan, sí, eso, ya que hemos comido poco últimamente y extraño su repostería… ¡Como sea!

El alba se eleva en el cielo y de repente un extraño sonido nos despierta y si, adivinaron, ¡ERA EL RELOJ A CUERDA QUE TRAJO ALICE!, son esos relojes antiguos, redondos, con campanilla a ambos lados y sonaba sin cesar, en verdad, si no fuera porque Alice lo apagó de inmediato ya le habría caído una bola de fuego seguido de una roca muy grande, ¡ODIO DESPERTARME ASI!

"¡Buenos días perezosos!" –exclamo una muy revitalizada Alice mirando el sol, o eso creo, ya que estoy de espaldas y sentía una sombra obstaculizándome la calidez del sol matutino- "Ya despiértense vagos, es hora de ir a Berk" –comento muy animada pero ninguno de los dos le hicimos caso, pobre, hasta cree que me levantare- "¡O SE LEVANTA EL PAR DE CALENTURIENTOS DE MIERDA O LES JURO QUE LES HECHO AGUA CON ANGUILAS Y DE PASO LES TIRO UNAS GRANADAS!" -…

"¡ya desperté!" –exclame junto al rugido de Ryuu, en verdad sabe cómo convencer a alguien.

"ahora, preparen el desayuno" –comento como si nada, en verdad me pregunto si no tendrá doble personalidad- "¿quieres averiguarlo?" –pregunto con una voz de ultratumba y un cuchillo de cazador, de quien sabe dónde.

"no gracias…" –comente muy nervioso, esta chica en verdad me aterra a veces, pero bueno, son los gajes de la familia- "vamos Ryuu es hora de ir por el desayuno" –comente levantándome… o es intente ya que apenas me pare recto sentí una punzada en mi espalda baja que me tiro a tierra más rápido que el sartenazo de mi abuelita Carmen, y eso me recuerda- "¡MIERDA!" –así es, necesitaba verbalizar mi sufrimiento, ya que en verdad sentí que se me rompió algo.

"¿no te gusto andar montando dragones?, pues te aguantas y ve por algo a la de ya" –comento enojada la chica mientras Ryuu le gruñía, como tratando de protegerme, en verdad es tierno- "o te callas lagartija sobrealimentada o juro que te arrancare las pelotas y las machacare con un mazo" –hablo tan fríamente que hasta Ryuu quedo, literalmente, de piedra, solo puedo decir que mi prima tiene dotes de domadora de fieras.

Así paso la mañana entre quejas, regaños y diversión, en verdad es divertido estar así con la familia… a quien engaño, ella solo quiere hacerme carnitas, solo espero que mi prima no ande de chismosa contando todo lo que vio en este tiempo, que vergüenza, no quiero ni pensar en lo que haría mi abuelita Carmen si se entera de todo esto, como sea, seguimos nuestro desayuno normalmente y, luego de eso, decidimos apuntar hacia Berk, Ryuu conocía esa isla por algunos dragones que hablaban de más cuando él estaba cerca, en verdad nunca le llamo la atención pero ahora que se lo pedí este no se negó a llevarme.

Pasamos un par de horas sobre mar, mi cadera ya estaba como nueva, estos genes familiares son geniales. Continuamos nuestro paseíto hasta que vimos la isla llena de dragones y jinetes, era muy interesante verlos desde arriba, al menos nadie nos había notado todavía, por ende, decidimos bajar tranquilamente en el bosque, el lugar era hermoso, mucha vegetación y árboles, era maravilloso encontrar un lugar así, claro, en un mundo donde todo es metal y cristal pulido, ver un lugar así de maravilloso era sorprendente.

Gracias a la insistencia de Alice debimos usar unas capuchas para cubrir nuestras identidades, no le veía el problema pero bueno, ella es la jefa.

Caminamos por el pueblo intentando ser lo más sutiles posible, cosa dudosa si se tiene en cuenta que éramos los únicos cubiertos de pies a cabeza, solo caminamos un poco antes de que un pelinegro, gordo, con cara de pocos amigos nos increpara, le pregunte a Alice que decía pero esta quedo algo perpleja ya que ella solo hablaba nórdico antiguo correcto, o sea, solo cuando hablaban bien podía entenderles pero como ese ser frente a nosotros hablaba "mal", no supimos que decir y, en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba la mitad de la aldea apuntándonos con armas y dragones, ¿esto no podría ser peor?

"_Mediante la presente, los extraños han sido declarados ¡CULPABLES!_" –no entiendo nada, pero veo a Alice algo enojada y quien está traduciendo todo y no me gusta donde lleva toda esa verborrea- "_la sentencia será… ¡LA MUERTE!_" -¡ME CAGO EN…! ¿Por qué carajo me pasa todo esto a mí?

Lo demás fue un caos, pero, en resumen, querían ahogarnos en agua congelada, y con lo bien que me llevo con el agua fría… si, eso era sarcasmo.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Ryuu que usara su figura de dragón pero un joven, seguido de un hombre gordo y de barba rojiza, detiene todo, en eso le reconozco y su nombre salió casi en suplica de mis labios.

"¡HICCUP!, ¡SALVANOS PORFAVOR!" –pedía, claro, como nadie conocía ese idioma creyeron que los iba a maldecir, en verdad quería matarlos a todos- "¡Agh!… Ryuu, traduce" –dije casi en un rugido digno de un dragón, incluso veía a esa lagartija negra reírse de nuestra desgracia, ya me las pagara.

"_¿Quiénes son ustedes y como me conocen?_" –pregunto intrigado el castaño mientras yo suspiraba, ya que Ryuu estaba de traductor.

"_nos conocimos hace un día, cuando ustedes nos atacaron creyendo que éramos aliados de sus enemigos_" –repitió mi amado dragón mientras Hiccup recordaba todo- "_venimos a tomarte la palabra_" –comento por su cuenta mi dragón, no entendí lo que dijo, solo espero no meta la pata.

"_está bien, ¡Libérenlos!, ¡Son nuestros invitados!_" –exclamo el en esa extraña lengua, en verdad debo aprender rápido a hablarlo antes de que me pase algo malo- "_quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento a solas, no te preocupes padre, esto será rápido_" –comento mientras nos quitaban las ataduras y le seguíamos al bosque, caminamos un poco hasta llegar a un lugar donde había una laguna, era un lugar hermoso- "_Muy bien, aquí estaremos tranquilos, ahora díganme la verdad, ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿cierto?_" –me tradujo mi amado dragón a la par que yo suspiraba y asentía.

"¿estás seguro Alex?" –Pregunto mientras yo asentía, era necesario decir la verdad, incluso Alice parecía querer darme la razón- "bueno… _mi pareja dice que somos viajeros, venimos de una época diferente_" –dijo mi lindo dragoncito, espero haya dicho lo que quería que dijera, no quiero más peleas.

"_¿y creen que nos tragaremos eso?_" –pregunto ese chico mientras suspiraba, en verdad porque todo es tan…

"_Sonríe_" –comento Alice mientras sacaba una fotografía con flash desde su cámara digital, en verdad, como le hace para guardar todas esas cosas.

"**_¿Qué demonios hiciste maldita bruja?"_** –gruño el dragón negro parándose frente a Hiccup, en todo este rato estuvo a su lado y ni cuenta me di y en verdad se ve cuanto lo ama.

**_"si, es una bruja, pero solo fue una fotografía, nada del otro mundo"_** –respondió de la misma forma Ryuu, en verdad me estoy estresando.

**_"foto… ¿Qué?"_** –gruño de forma confundida, en verdad esto me tiene harto, maldición ¡solo quiero entender lo que dicen!

_"mira esto Hiccup"_ –hablo mi prima en nórdico, entendí que llamo al chico ya que le hizo un gesto con la mano, luego de unos segundos, donde el cauteloso y dudoso Hiccup se acercara, mi prima le mostro la cámara y, dejándolo sorprendido en el acto, le mostraba la imagen suya y del dragón negro- _"de dónde venimos, esto que vez es muy normal, se usan como recuerdos y esas cosas, esto que miras es una imagen digital, poder decirte que es me llevaría mucho tiempo pero, en resumen, es como una pintura pero mucho más precisa y casi al instante" _-¿Qué cara…?, ¿entendí eso?… ¡ah, cierto!, cuando me enojo puedo lograr hablar nórdico, quizás, por mi frustración, logre entenderles.

_"espérame un segundo"_ –hablo mi prima mientras me miraba y me apuntaba- "¡Rosetta Stein!" –exclamo a la par que un halo de luz verde me rodeaba y desaparecía.

"_¿Qué mierda me acabas de hacer Alice?" _–pregunte enojado, eso me pillo con la guardia baja.

"_mucho mejor, ahora sí, lo que dice mi primo es cierto, somos de otra época, no podemos decir cómo llegamos, pero dentro de poco nos iremos, hemos venido a ayudarte con tu dragón_" –comento mientras yo la miraba atónito, no porque la entendiera, eso quedaba en segundo plano, si no por decirle que le ayudaríamos.

"_¿ayudarnos?" _–pregunto el chico confundido mientras su dragón seguía rugiéndole al mío, en verdad parecen dos niños pequeños.

"_correcto, sabemos que andas de pervertido con el dragón negro"_ –comento maliciosamente mi prima, en verdad es de nuestra familia, saco el tacto de la abuela.

"_n-no se de lo que hablan"_ –comento sonrojado, que tierno, no se le da bien el mentir.

"_prima, ¿me haces los honores?" _–le pregunte mientras ella sacaba su cámara nuevamente y reproducía el video.

"_…"_ –y… se desmayó, pobre, no estaba preparado para verse en esas circunstancias.

"**_¡HICCUP!_**" –bramo ese dragón, creo que fue por ver a su amor azotarse contra el suelo, aunque Alice le mostro el mismo video y paso lo mismo, en verdad esto es demasiado.

Luego de haberles echado agua para que "revivieran", por así decirlo, y explicado todo ambos quisieron probar, así fue como Ryuu se la paso enseñándole a canalizar su fuego pero era muy difícil, Toothless, como nos había dicho Hiccup que se llamaba su dragón, era muy propenso a distraerse, a tal punto que debían taparles los ojos para que no se transformara en nada raro, fue pasando el día hasta que llego la noche, todos estábamos cansados pero Toothless aun quería continuar, fue entonces que se me prendió el foco… o la vela en este tiempo.

"_Tápenle los ojos a Toothless" _–comente mientras lo hacían y Ryuu le explicaba los pasos, todo iba de maravilla hasta que se escucharon unos pájaros.

En ese momento Toothless estuvo a punto de cambiar pero gracias a que hice gritar a Hiccup fue que el dragón solo pensó en su humano, de esa forma logró adoptar una forma quimérica parecida a la de mi Ryuu, solo que Toothless era morocho, no como mi dragón que era entre bronce y canela, con el cabello desordenado y largo, una melena bastante salvaje si se me permite decirlo, un cuerpazo de infarto, no tanto como el de mi Ryuu, bueno, casi como el de mi Ryuu, decidí no seguir mirando para abajo ya que mi dragón podría ponerse celoso… a quien engaño, tenía buena dotación, ahora si sería mucho mejor para Hiccup, eso me recuerda.

"_lo lamento Hiccup, era eso o que tu dragón pareciese un pájaro"_ –comente entre avergonzado y aliviado al ver que el chico solo se sobaba el brazo que le pellizqué.

"_no me vendría mal un aviso antes del atentado"_ –dijo en modo de media queja y medio cómico.

en eso se ve que su dragón se quita su venda y sus tóxicos ojos miraron todo a su alrededor, era más alto por una cabeza que Hiccup, mendigos dragones, porque mierda debían ser tan altos, en fin, era más alto, tenía mejor cuerpo y mejor de todo, y las alas y cola negras le hacían ver cool, además de esos apéndices en su cabeza que se movían ligeramente como oídos, realmente era una mezcla entre tierno y sexi, no como mi dragón que denota ingenuidad, ferocidad, peligrosidad y enfermizamente Sexi, en verdad me saque la lotería con mi novio, ¡uy!, me encanta como se oye eso.

"_bueno, entrenamiento completado, ahora podrá convertirse en humano-dragón y dragón-humano cuando quiera_" –dije con una sonrisa.

"_en realidad, debe esperar su primera luna llena, por ahora permanecerá como humano hasta que eso ocurra, los dragones de nuestra especie están muy ligados con las fuerzas de la naturaleza, la oscuridad, la noche y la luna, por ende, en luna llena nuestro poder esta en apogeo… pero en la luna nueva nos debilitamos, quizás yo no por tener más de mil años, pero él tiene mucho menos que eso, así que es probable que se sienta débil, aun mas si esta como humano"_ –informo mi dragón mientras hacia su pose de pensar, maldita sea, quiero que me folle ahora mismo- "¡_Auch_!" –exclame por el coscorrón que me dio mi prima, olvidaba que había una fisgona en la familia.

"_como sea, estoy rendida, ahora solo quiero dormir, pero creo que tu dragón necesita estar en su forma original, usare lo que me queda de magia para hacerlo, no soy tan buena hechicera como mi madre pero la transmutación en reversa siempre me ha salido mejor que la normal" _–comento mientras movía sus manos y en el aire se dibujaban runas que salieron disparadas hacia el morocho, pero este, antes de convertirse en dragón nuevamente, le roba un beso bastante húmedo y candente a su Hiccup, en verdad lo necesitaban- _"listo, ahora sí que estoy seca, ¿Dónde podemos dormir?" _–pregunto Alice mientras el chico nos llevaba a la aldea, solo espero no volver a ser recibido por armas.

Caminamos hasta la aldea, en donde nos quedamos en la casa de Hiccup, más específicamente, en su habitación, Hiccup cedió su "cama" a mi prima mientras ambos dormíamos en el costado de nuestros dragones, así pasaron los días, en donde aprendíamos todo lo relacionado con dragones que ellos pudieran enseñarnos, los primeros dos días me dieron unas nauseas terrible por el olor de las comidas que ellos preparaban en las mañana, pero creo que después me acostumbre ya que no me volvieron los vómitos, como sea, era realmente divertido, sobre todo cuando Alice dejo en su lugar al cabeza hueca de Snotlout, el empezó a decir que era mejor que Hiccup, que era el arma más poderosa de Berk y esas mierdadas que siempre decía para impresionar, pero solo le basto con decir que todas estarían a sus pies que mi prima le paro el carro, lo peor que puedes hacer es ser machista frente a una Feminazi como ella, bueno, cuento corto, ella le dio una paliza que hasta la misma y orgullosa Astrid le pidió consejos para aplicar esas llaves y golpes que le había propinado mi prima al desdichado, aunque creo que fue para mal ya que el inútil no se separa de nosotros e intenta ligar con mi prima.

Así pasaron esos días hasta que paso una semana y fue justamente cuando llego la luna llena, el dragón de Hiccup pudo transformarse libremente en hibrido y darle un beso apasionado a su jinete… eso me recuerda.

"_Hiccup, olvide decirte que tu Toothless solo sabrá hablar en idioma dragón por ahora, es tarea tuya enseñarle a hablar nórdico antiguo, no le costara tanto ya que siempre te escucha, pero tenle paciencia, sus cuerdas bocales y su lengua no están muy desarrolladas para otros idiomas, más que eso solo te puedo desear suerte amigo"_-comente con una sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida, ya que mi Ryuu se había transformado- "_Volveremos pronto para visitarles y quiero saber todo lo que han pasado gracias a esto, ¿cuídense vale?"_ –comente con una sonrisa mientras montaba a mi dragón.

"_y pobre con estar haciendo cosas que no deben en la aldea, si cometen un error, nosotros volveremos para que lo solucionen"_ –comento Alice mientras se subía en Ryuu.

"**_no lastimes a tu todo lagartija negra, no quieres saber lo que es perderlo_**" –gruño mi Ryuu mirando al hibrido de Hiccup.

"**_lo juro_**" –respondió con una sonrisa confiada, ni idea de cómo aprendió eso, pero bueno, cosa de dragones.

Así fue como empezamos a volar hacia el mismo sitio donde empezó el viaje, según me explico Alice, debía ser donde mismo para volver a nuestro hogar, de lo contrario, volveríamos al mismo año pero quien sabe dónde, no quiero regresar en un volcán en erupción, eso ni soñarlo, gracias.

Así partimos hasta llegar a nuestra época, lugar donde nos recibieron cálidamente… ¡NI UNA MIERDA!, nos esperaban armados hasta los dientes y un regaño mayúsculo, aunque note algo raro en toda esta escena absurda, quienes eran esas dos personas que estaban paradas al lado de mis abue…

"oh mierda" –comente asustado, de mis abuelos me salvaba pero de quien no me salvaba era de…

"hemos vuelto… hijo" –comento mi madre con un uslero en la mano y mi padre con su correa, esto sí que dolerá.

"¿Quiénes son Alex?" –pregunto Ryuu una vez ya transformado en hibrido y con su capucha cubriéndolo.

"tus suegros" –gracias Alice por firmar mi sentencia.

Si alguna deidad lee esto, solo quiero decirles… ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!

* * *

OWA: Original Written Amateur/ Escrito Original Amateur. [si, lo se, muy original]

Bien chicos, sí, me demore y este capi estuvo medio chafa, pero el otro estará mejor, aun mas por la llegada de los suegros xd, nos vemos pronto y sigan leyendo, que sé que les gustara ;)

Nos vemos pronto, sayooo ^^


End file.
